All the sweetness of the world
by T.E.D.S
Summary: ...is trapped in this one little body.  If only Bellatrix knew she was pregnant, she would never get caught and sent to Azkaban. But it's too late, and her baby lives with other relatives. OWN STORY - OWN TRANSLATION.
1. Prologue

Narcissa was reading aloud to Draco when suddenly an owl came. Narcissa put the book down and took the letter.

'What's it about?' Lucius asked, quite carelessly.

'My sister' Narcissa explained shortly. 'She… she's just given birth.'

'Again?'

'I mean my other sister.'

Lucius fell silent for a while.

'Oh' he said, quite shocked. 'So… so she was pregnant when…'

'Yes. And she cannot take care of her baby in… in _that place_, and we are closest family. We… and Andromeda.'

'What are you trying to tell me?' Lucius pretended he didn't understand.

'Let's take her!'

'_Her_?'

'The baby. It's a girl, a healthy girl, as they wrote here… which seems so unbelievable considering _that place_… if we don't take her… then Andromeda will for sure… and her mudblood husband…'

'I understand you, Cissy, but…'

'I've always wanted to have a daughter.'

Lucius sighed.

'You _know_ I can't resist these eyes' he said. 'Just one condition: we won't pretend to be her natural parents. So she will address us as "auntie" and "uncle", and she will keep the Lestrange family name. If she has any name Bella had given her, she will keep it too… right?'

'Right'

'So I'll do my best to get the baby.'

'We must win with Andromeda. I bet she'd want the baby too…'

Lucius knew it. But he could raise a second pure-blood child. All he had to do was to convince whoever was in charge that they would be better foster parents for little miss Lestrange than the mudbloods.

_Review please if you liked it or you want to point me any mistakes._


	2. Getting home

_I know that the prologue was quite short, but I'll do my best to live up to your expectations.__ I hope to update quickly, as almost all of the story is written, the only thing left is to translate it from Polish. If you spot any language mistakes, let me know – I'll correct them._

In the morning, Narcissa got a house-elf to pack a bag of basic necessities for a newborn baby and they set off to the Ministry, ready even to duel Andromeda and her mudblood husband to get the baby. The baby nameless for them, but the baby already loved.

'Lucius… I'm so excited' Narcissa whispered, 'But at the same time… I wish Bella could take care of her daughter…'

Lucius just nodded and hugged Draco. It was Narcissa's idea: to show they are very good parents. Draco's smiling face should be the best proof they were.

And so, they arrived in the Department of Family-Related Issues. They were led to room 23. Andromeda was there already. In front of the ministry official, in a cage-looking infant bed, there lay a newborn baby, wrapped in some cloth which could be a torn part of a prisoner uniform. Narcissa felt a sudden urge to grab the child and run away, but she fought it.

Lucius did the talking stuff. He was always good at it. He presented reasons of "Draco not much older", "better conditions"… Narcissa didn't listen. She watched the baby. Suddenly the girl frowned and made a face which Draco used to make when he was about to cry. Narcissa immediately got to the bed and picked the baby up just a while after she burst into tears.

'Hush, hush, little one, no need to fear, auntie is here' Narcissa whispered and checked the nappy. 'Excuse me for a while' she said and left to the toilet. She quickly solved the baby's problem and she dressed her in new, clean clothes. Baby girl still cried. Narcissa looked at the cloth the baby was previously wrapped in.

'You want it?' she asked and used a little spell to wash it. When the girl got it back, she immediately stopped crying. This piece of cloth was something that made her feel safe. With the baby calm in her arms, Narcissa came back to room 23. Looks on Andromeda's and Lucius' faces were a clear sign that – most probably – the baby would stay with the Malfoys. Narcissa smiled and hugged the baby.

'She's not yours yet' the official said. 'Mrs. Tonks, would you like to add something?'

'Yes' Andromeda said. 'In my family, this girl will be raised with no Death Eaters around.'

She looked at Lucius accusingly.

'Are you suggesting that in _our_ family there will be any Death Eater raising this little darling?' Lucius asked.

'Yes, _Lucius_' Andromeda almost hissed. 'You…'

'You should know that I was proven innocent' Lucius interrupted her. Andromeda frowned and looked as if she wanted to say something, but Narcissa stopped them both.

'Ssh! She's asleep.' She said.  
>And this was enough.<p>

'Then, the baby will stay with the Malfoys' the official said.

'Is she named anyhow?' Lucius asked.

'The mother cried something like "Aquilla" when we took her away' the official answered. Well, it sounded like a name of someone in Black family.

'Aquilla Lestrange…' Narcissa whispered.

'Yes, she must keep her family name' Lucius added. 'Matters of heritage.'

'Well then' the official said.

Soon after the Malfoys came back home and Narcissa laid little Aquilla in the crib.

'She so ugly' Draco said.

'Sweetheart, all the newborn children are like this' Narcissa explained. 'Aquilla will grow into a girl at least as pretty as auntie Bella was.'

'Me was no ugly' Draco insisted. 'Me ways pretty.'

'For me, you were… but…' Narcissa took a photo album and showed one photo to Draco. 'It's you.'

'Ew. Me was no ugly. This no me.'

'It is you, but you grew into such a pretty boy. Aquilla will grow pretty too.'

'Kila will pretty. Can't wait. Me want pretty Kila.'

Narcissa laughed quietly.

'Lucius, will you go see Severus today? I'll need the Milky Potion again.' She said. Lucius just nodded.

_Review please. Do you prefer short chapters and faster updates or longer chapters and slower updates? Let me know._


	3. Everything changes

_I love white grapefruit juice._

_It's sweet, sour and bitter at once. Just like life. So, this fic is a little like taste of white grapefruit juice. _

_Still, I'm not very confident with my English, so point me any mistakes you notice. I'll correct them as soon as I get the message._

Lucius apparated just in front of Snape's house. He knocked. Severus answered the door.

'Good morning, Lucius. What brings you here?' he asked.

'Good morning, Severus' Lucius replied. 'Do you happen to have any Milky Potion left?'

Snape sighed.

'Lucius, explain Narcissa that Draco is big enough not to require her milk all the time…'

'It's not for Draco' Lucius whispered. Severus invited him into.

'Who's it for, then?' he asked curiously. Lucius sighed.

'We're foster parents for our niece… Bellatrix gave birth yesterday.'

Severus almost fainted at the shock.

'_Her?_ I'd never say she's capable of being a _mother_! We're really talking about _Bellatrix_?'

'Yes, Severus. And now Narcissa sent me to fetch Milky Potion…'

'You must wait two hours' Snape said. 'I have nothing left, but I'll brew you a supply.'

'You're saving my life' Lucius said seriously and Severus knew it _was_ serious. He preferred not to ask though.

Draco was playing with some toys, looking almost constantly at Aquilla. Narcissa watched the children from time to time, reading "Prince". She smiled to herself. Draco really wanted to have a little sister… no, a little _cousin_, Aquilla would never be his sister.

But he could have a little sister anyway…

Narcissa smiled to herself again. Both kids were so cute, cutest children in the whole world, and both _perfectly pure-blood_.

Before she finished the chapter about avoiding being despised or hated, Lucius came back.

'Did you get it?' Narcissa asked. Lucius showed her about a dozen vials, full of yellowish potion. Narcissa took one of them and drank the potion immediately. It required some time to take effect, so a bottle was prepared just in case, but Narcissa was glad to have a chance to nurse another baby.

Someone crying isn't anything unusual in Azkaban. All the time, many prisoners cry and scream their lungs out. Bellatrix thought she'd never get used to her cousin's screams "I'm innocent!". But this time, she didn't hear them. She was too busy crying by herself.

'My baby! GIVE ME BACK MY BABY! Aquilla…! Give her back!' she screamed between sobs. Whenever a dementor approached, she couldn't help thinking of her precious baby daughter, the next in bloodline, somewhere dead, or worse – soulless, or even worse than that – raised by mudbloods. And she burst into tears again.

'Give me back… give me back my Aquilla!'

'Stop screaming, you bitch, or _something_ may come kiss you goodnight for good!' she heard some co-prisoner. She fell silent, only sobbing and thinking about her poor daughter. _They will change her name_, she thought, _and I won't see her anymore, and she won't even know I'm her mother…_

She cringed and sobbed still. Her breasts hurt, full of milk, so she started sucking by herself, regaining the precious energy she wasted on it.

Aquilla woke up and cried. Narcissa took her out of the crib.

'Are you hungry?' she asked and let her suck. The baby sucked for a long time, as if she was starving but unable to cry earlier.

'Mom, read' Draco asked, bringing the book she'd read him earlier. Narcissa held the book in her free hand, still nursing Aquilla, and read aloud.

And this is how Lucius saw them next.

_I love reading your reviews, all of them. Please give me such a joy._


	4. Letter

_Just in case you wondered: the book Narcissa was reading in previous chapter __was written by Niccolo Machiavelli. _

Days passed and Aquilla was growing pretty. Narcissa was happy to see that the baby recognized her already. She also forced Lucius to read aloud for Draco when Aquilla was awake in her crib.

'What for? Aquilla won't understand anyway' Lucius sighed.

'But she'll get used to your voice' Narcissa explained. 'Aw, she still misses Bella…'

'What makes you think so?' Lucius frowned.

'This cloth. She just won't sleep without it.'

It was true – all the time Aquilla was clutching the piece of her mother's clothing. She held it close to her face while asleep, and while awake, she usually tried to put it into her mouth.

'Me want play with Kila!' Draco announced. 'Kila pretty, me happy. Me want play.'

Aquilla looked at him. Narcissa knelt next to her son.

'Play peek-a-boo with her' she said. Draco nodded.

'These two are so cute together' Narcissa stated, looking at Draco playing.

'Absolutely' Lucius agreed. He laughed as he saw Draco pulling faces in front of his little cousin.

'Me Draco, me dragon…' the toddler hissed. 'A big, sary dragon… Kila, be sared…'

Aquilla waved her fists as Draco pulled a very funny face.

'Me sary…' Draco insisted and pulled a scary face. This made Aquilla cry. Narcissa immediately got her up and hushed her.

'It's okay, Aquilla, it's okay, auntie is here, no need to cry, it was only your cousin, only Draco, hush, little one…' she whispered. She cradled the baby until Aquilla stopped crying.

'I forgot about the most important' Narcissa said to Lucius. 'The Lestranges still don't know they have a granddaughter.'

'But… but we promised Rod and Rabbit that their parents wouldn't know they were Death Eaters, and that they were imprisoned…' Lucius hesitated.

'Yes, but Aquilla has nothing to do with this!'

'Then why is she at ours? Why are we the ones to tell them?'

'They don't need to know this… yet. Third drawer.'

'What's there?'

'Quill charmed so that it fakes Rod's handwriting. Will you write? Just don't put there too many lies.'

Lucius nodded and wrote, trying to sound like Rod.

'Read it' he asked his wife, and Narcissa did.

_Dear Mom and Dad, _blah, blah, blah, _I'm sorry I didn't write for a long time, a lot happened,_ blah, blah, blah, _a month ago Bella gave birth to our first child, it's a girl, we named her Aquilla, _blah, blah, blah…

'Sounds right' Narcissa nodded. 'Send it to them…'

She put Aquilla back into the crib.

'Me slep in it wen me was tis small?' Draco asked. Narcissa sighed.

'No, whenever I tried to leave you here you would cry so loudly that I had no other choice but take you to our bed. But I tried to make you sleep in it.'

'Oh' Draco said. 'Me was naty?'

'Oh no, sunshine! You were nice, you weren't naughty!' Narcissa hugged Draco tightly. 'I'm the naughty one' she stated then and tickled her son.

'No!' Draco laughed. 'No tik! No!'

'No tickling more?' Narcissa asked, and Draco nodded. 'Okay, kiss Mommy and there will be no more tickling today.'

Draco kissed Narcissa on the cheek. She picked him up and cuddled.

_Leave a review to make me know you've read it._


	5. Photos

_Hold__ your thumbs for me, as on Wednesday it will be decided if I get the job or not. And still, point me any mistakes you spot._

Aquilla was quite an active baby. Seeing any person – no matter, known or stranger – she would wave her hands as if she wanted to be picked up. And no one resisted for a long time.

Draco loved playing with his little cousin, he tickled her, played peek-a-boo and tried to help her to sit straight. Not that he has a lot of time to do so, as Narcissa decided he should start learning to play piano.

Every time one of the Malfoys left the room, Aquilla screamed her lungs out. Narcissa decided to carry her everywhere.

'Just like you when you were this small' she told Draco.

Aquilla laughed loudly whenever Draco tried playing piano. As he liked it when his little cousin laughed, he enjoyed the piano lessons. One day, when Narcissa was showing another tune to Draco with Aquilla supported on her lap, she heard a loud CLICK.

'I couldn't resist' Lucius laughed. 'You three make such a cute family picture… plus, Cissy, I thought about what you told me almost two years ago.'

_-Flashback-_

'Here is a bunny, with ears so funny' Narcissa sung, showing "bunny" with her fingers. 'And here is a hole in the ground…'

Draco giggled and clapped his hands. Lucius suddenly came in.

'Cissy… what are you doing?' he asked, puzzled. Narcissa smiled and finished the poem before she answered.

'Playing with Draco.'

'This is what I can see,' Lucius said, still confused, 'But… why?'

'Because he's my son. Our son…'

'Okay… but… er… is this right for you? Did your mother play with you?'

Narcissa sighed and Lucius felt he touched a nerve.

'She didn't' Narcissa said quietly, picking Draco up. 'I hated it. All playing I could get was tickling from… ugh! Or Bella playing tricks at me.'

She wasn't looking at her husband.

'It was sad, very sad… I think your childhood was the same' she continued and suddenly she looked in Lucius' eyes. 'I don't want to repeat my parents' mistakes' she whispered. Lucius just nodded and went away, but he heard Narcissa saying something he probably wasn't supposed to hear.

'…I want to make my own.'

_-End of flashback-_

'I really don't know if we should send these to Grandma Lestrange' Lucius sighed, looking at photos.

'She asked us to do so' Narcissa hesitated.

'Not _us_, but _Rod_. Plus, Grandma Lestrange would find it suspicious that there is no sign of Bella, Rod or Rabbit in the photos.'

This argument lasted for quite a long time while the kids were playing together in Draco's room. Bursts of laughter coming out of there were a clear sign Draco was trying to teach Aquilla to tickle him again.

'Then maybe just this one?' Narcissa asked, pointing at a photo of Aquilla sleeping in her crib. It had nothing suspicious at all.

'Yes, this one is okay' Lucius sighed. 'Yet if we send one, Grandma Lestrange will ask for more. You know what grandmas are like.'

'But if we don't send her any, she'll certainly try going visit little one.'

'She'll try anyway.'

Another sigh.

'Are you sure they don't read the Prophet?' Lucius asked suspiciously.

'Absolutely sure' Narcissa nodded. 'They never kept in touch with many people, they visited us only once, when Rod was proposing to Bella. And they never invited people, as far as I heard from Rod. Aquilla must have melted their hearts.'

'She's a real heart-melter' Lucius nodded.

_Review please._


	6. Grandma

_Thanks for all the reviews. I have no bloody idea how long it's going to be, as while translating, I get some new ideas, __but don't expect less than twenty chapters. Still, if I'm called to job, there might be a pause._

_Reply to the totally anonymous review to chapter 4: Draco __can't speak clearly yet, he's still very little. So he does talk like a baby._

An owl came in early afternoon. Lucius looked at the letter and handed it to Narcissa.

'It's to you. Your mother probably' he explained. Narcissa recognized her mother's handwriting and she opened the envelope.

And she smiled as she read the letter.

'Goo news, Mom?' Draco asked. He was playing with Aquilla again. _Not that he does much more than that_, Narcissa thought.

'Grandma invites us all' she said aloud. 'On Sunday afternoon.'

Draco squealed with joy.

'Kila will see Granny' he said. 'Granny ne'er saw Kila, and now she will'

Suddenly Narcissa paled.

'Oh my goodness…' she whispered and burst into laughter. Both the Malfoy men looked at her in confusion.

'What happened?' Lucius asked.

'Draco is right… my mother never saw Aquilla… she doesn't even KNOW about her!' Narcissa explained. Lucius couldn't help a giggle.

'I have a little idea' he said and whispered something to his wife's ear. Narcissa laughed again.

'Great! Just great. I'll play perfectly, you'll see!'

On Sunday Narcissa was in very playful mood. She played with both the kids, giggling like a little girl – which made Aquilla laugh too. _She already sounds a little like Bella_, Narcissa thought.

And finally, the great afternoon came.

Of course Narcissa was the one to hold Aquilla while Apparating, and Lucius Apparated with Draco. The four of them appeared in front of the Black's house. Lucius felt a little uneasy and held his son's hand very firmly. _Calm down, Lucius, it's not like the time you were asking them to let you marry Narcissa_, he scolded himself.

'Deep breath everyone, and we enter. Remember to be nice to Grandma, Draco' Narcissa reminded and they entered. Narcissa wasn't surprised it was Kreacher who leaded them to Druella's room. The old witch was sitting in her favorite armchair, looking like she was asleep, but Narcissa knew she was wide awake.

'Good afternoon, mother' she said. Her mother looked at her, and then at Aquilla.

'Cissy, you didn't tell me about the second one!' she exclaimed. 'Boy or girl?'

'It's a girl' Narcissa crouched so that Druella could see the baby. 'Her name is Aquilla.'

'Ooh… but Cissy, her hair…' Druella whispered. Narcissa stroked Aquilla's black hair.

'Beautiful, isn't it?'

'It's not what I meant. It's black. Both you and Lucius are blonde… tell me, young lady, what did Lucius say when he saw it?'

'Oh, nothing special. He said she was beautiful.'

'But he must know she isn't his…'

'He knows it as well as I do, right, Luci?' Narcissa turned to face her husband.

'Not that I care too much about it' Lucius murmured.

'Lucius, could you please leave me alone with my daughter – and my grandchildren?'

'Sure' Lucius nodded and left the room. Then he let himself grin and eavesdrop.

'Cissy, Cissy… I didn't expect it from _you_' Druella complained. 'Who's the father, anyway?'

Narcissa blinked.

'Rod' she said shortly.

'Rod?'

'Rodolphus Lestrange' Narcissa explained with a barely noticeable sigh.

'But… he's your…'

'My brother-in-law, yes.'

'Cissy… I can see you aren't too happy with Lucius… but hell why Rodolphus? How old is… Aquilla, right?'

'Right. She's three months.'

'Three months? Wait…'

Druella counted something.

'So it was right before Bella and Rodolphus…'

'Yes, right before _this_ happened.'

'I still don't get it why you cheated on Lucius – and with Rodolphus…'

'I didn't cheat on Lucius' Narcissa smiled slightly.

'Mom, no more joke Granny!' Draco exclaimed. 'Kila me cusin, no sister.'

'What did he say?' Druella asked. She was never good at understanding children speaking.

'He said I should reveal all the truth' Narcissa explained. 'And that Aquilla isn't his sister, but his cousin. And she is. Mother, you asked me about Aquilla's father and not her mother. Aquilla is Bella's.'

'Bella's daughter… and three months old…'

'Yes, mother. She was born in _that place_.'

'Poor one… can I hold her?'

'Yes, of course.'

It wasn't so obvious for Aquilla though. As soon as Druella took her from Narcissa, she started screaming.

'Hush, Aquilla, auntie is right here' Narcissa said in mellow voice. 'Grandma is holding you, grandma likes you…'

'As if anyone could not like her' Druella murmured. Aquilla stopped crying, looked at Narcissa, at Draco and at Druella again, and she gave her grandma a sincere, toothless smile.

And stuffed her "safety cloth" into her mouth.

_I put some effort into writing this chapter, so please put some effort in writing me a review. Can be a short one._


	7. Christmas

_A deviantArt friend of mine dre__w an illustration for this fic, and then, so did I. Links in my profile page. And today's chapter is brought to you thanks to horrible heat outside, I wish it was winter now._

_Oh, and big thanks for over 1200 hits to this story!_

Christmas was coming, and Draco knew it well. He was getting excited with it more and more every day.

'Kismas comin, Kila' he said while tickling Aquilla. 'Firs kismas fo you, Kila, you will lof it. Santa will come, will brin gits. Fo me an fo you, an fo Mom an Dad. An we will decot kismas tree.'

He felt that Aquilla understood more than she seemed, more than an average four-month-old baby does. She made a lot of sounds, too. Both Narcissa and Draco played with her, and encouraged her to "talk" more.

And finally, Christmas came.

'Gits!' Draco squealed, running to the Christmas tree. He noticed, of course, that there were more gifts than the year before. He grabbed the first he could get and shook it.

'Fo who?' he asked, pointing at the label.

'This one is for you, sweetie' Narcissa said. 'Do you want to unwrap gifts for Aquilla too, as she's too little to do it by herself? Or do you prefer me to do it?'

'I'll do it!' Draco shrieked and unwrapped his first gift. Lucius, by the time, divided all them into four piles.

'Ooh! Santa knew!' Draco shrieked, waving his new dragon toy. Then he took one gift from Aquilla's pile.

'Fo you, Kila' he said. 'Me hel you open. Hold it.'

Draco leaded Aquilla's hand to the ribbon, made sure she grabbed it and pulled her hand back. Then he helped her to unpack the gift.

CLICK.

'We must have something to send to grandmas' Lucius explained. 'Cissy, tell me… Grandma Lestrange didn't see you very often?'

'She saw me only once. Why?'

'Just let me…' he pointed his wand at his wife. 'I'll just change your looks for a while… make your hair black… and a little longer… now your eyes, just one little spell… and your mouth a bit… done.'

Narcissa looked at her face in her pocket mirror.

'I don't look like Bella…' she said.

'But Grandma Lestrange won't know this' Lucius assured. 'Pick Aquilla and I'll take pictures.'

'She'll be scared… I don't look like myself either.'

'I'll stay close.'

Narcissa nodded and knelt next to Aquilla.

'Sweetheart, it's me, auntie' she whispered. 'I look different, but it's still me…'

Aquilla blinked and let Narcissa hold her. After all, she saw how she changed.

CLICK.

'Sweetie, make "bye-bye" to Uncle Lucius' Narcissa asked and Aquilla did.

CLICK.

'Boo!' Draco jumped from behind the Christmas tree. Aquilla laughed very loudly.

CLICK.

'Na-na-na!' Aquilla prattled and waved her hands to Draco.

CLICK.

Narcissa laid Aquilla on the carpet and took the spells off. Then, she knelt next to her and tickled her.

CLICK.

Draco joined the tickling.

CLICK.

Aquilla sucked her favorite cloth, still giggling.

CLICK.

Draco shook Aquilla's new rattle just above her head. The baby let go of her cloth and reached both hands to the toy.

CLICK.

Draco carried Aquilla to the pile of her gifts, along with torn wrappings and ribbons, and supported her in sitting position.

CLICK.

And when the gifts craziness was over, Lucius sat at his desk, took a piece of parchment and the Rod-faking quill and started writing a letter.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Once again, we're sorry we couldn't come to you for Christmas. Please understand we'd promised to visit Malfoys, __as they'd invited us earlier._

_Now the most important news: Aquilla tries her best to start speaking as soon as possible,__ she babbles almost all the time! When supported, she can sit completely straight, and she rolls over easily. And if you only saw how she made bye-bye to Auntie Narcissa! Every day I claim she can't get MORE adorable, and every day I see how wrong I was the previous day. Just see the photos! She grows well, and so fast… I'm sure she'll start crawling within weeks._

_Aquilla gets along well with Draco. __She, however, is still quite nervous with strangers. We all enjoyed our Christmas and now, we're back home._

_Love,_

_Rod._

Lucius added a pile of photos and sent the letter.

And then, he took a pictured book and went to read for the kids.

_Leave a review please._


	8. Treasure

_I still miss cold weather, __may this fic help me deal with the heat, amen. And point me any mistakes you spot._

_And big thanks for hitting the__ 500 visitors!_

'Snow!' Draco yelled. While Christmas lacked snow, New Year's Eve covered the whole neighborhood with a thick layer of white happiness. Draco ran to his parents' bedroom and pulled their quilts away.

'Snow! Snow!' he kept yelling, jumping and clapping his hands. Narcissa looked at him sleepily.

'Draco, sweetie, it's still early…' she murmured. 'Go back to bed…'

'Mommy, snow!' Draco pleaded. 'Me want play snow!'

'No… too early to get up…' Narcissa hugged her pillow. 'Let us sleep…' she mumbled. Draco didn't care about it. He wanted to play immediately. Narcissa yawned and got up. She got dressed and helped Draco with dressing, then dressed Aquilla warmly and took both the children outside. She managed to do it so quietly that Lucius could fall asleep again.

'Just be careful, Draco!' Narcissa shouted, as Draco ran forward.

'Me want play!' Draco yelled again and made a snowball, which he threw as far as he could. Narcissa smiled to Aquilla and the girl replied with a smile.

'He likes playing, this cousin of yours' Narcissa reminded and looked at Draco. He was quite far from his mother and played with another child.

There was only one child willing to get up so early in the neighborhood.

And thanks goodness, this child was pure-blood.

Narcissa watched her son fighting a snowball battle with Theodore Nott, sure that his mother was somewhere nearby, probably chasing her naughty son.

Narcissa came closer to the boys. Draco was just trying to dig Theodore in snow, but luckily, Mrs. Nott approached them.

'Draco' Narcissa said, 'Don't be cruel to pure-blood children. Good morning, Mrs. Nott.'

'Good morning, Mrs. Malfoy' Mrs. Nott greeted her, and looked at Aquilla. 'Oh, I didn't know… congratulations! She looks so pretty…'

Narcissa smiled with pride. Of course, no one would mistake Aquilla for a boy. Dressing the baby in pink helped a lot.

'She's my niece actually' she corrected. 'Aquilla Lestrange.'

'Lestrange? Oh… I see. Your poor sister…'

'Yes' Narcissa nodded. She didn't want to talk more about it. Suddenly, Draco pushed Theodore so that the boy fell down into snow.

'Draco!' Narcissa hissed.

'Sorry, Theo' Draco murmured. 'You no saw Kila, me cusin. She pretty!'

'You has a cosin?' Theodore asked, curiously. 'No ha-bla?'

Draco smacked his playmate.

'Theodore, what have I told you about _this_?' Mrs. Nott asked warningly. Theodore mumbled something like "sorry" and looked at Draco again.

'So you has a pu'e-bla cosin?' he asked politely. Both the mothers smiled and Narcissa knelt down on the snow.

'Here, see Aquilla' she said. Theodore looked at the baby and received a smile from her.

'Pretty' he mumbled. Then Draco pulled his sleeve and the boys played again.

When they finished – or rather, got so wet that both mothers decided it would be better if they went back home and change clothes – it was about noon. Draco didn't complain much though. As soon as they got home, he demanded cookies, and of course he got them. Narcissa checked Aquilla's nappy and told their house elf to change it.

'Me played wi Theo!' Draco told his father. 'Theo says Kila pretty!'

'Everyone says so' Lucius nodded. 'And they all say so because she is. We should get her a photo album just for her!'

'I'd rather put her photos with Bella's' Narcissa said. 'Bella's album is not even half full…'

'Great idea! And when Bella gets it… she'll be so happy. She'll get it as soon as she leaves _this place_' he said with uncommon strength in his voice.

'But, Lucius… she was sentenced to…' Narcissa said, but Lucius interrupted her.

'She will break out' certainty was clear in his voice. 'If anyone, ever, manages to break out of _there_, it will surely be your sister.'

'Are you sure?' Narcissa's voice trembled. Lucius nodded.

'Completely' he suddenly grinned. 'A hundred galleons says she will be the first.'

'Okay, accepted' Narcissa sighed and went to see her sister's album. She never let anyone else touch Bella's possessions.

As she took the album out of the drawer, something fell down and hit the floor. Narcissa knelt to see what it was. It was a locket.

'It's Bella's too?' Lucius asked softly. Narcissa nodded.

'She got it from Rod' she explained and raised the locket – now cracked open. Inside, there was a piece of paper – probably note from Rod, but Narcissa never wanted to read it – and a tuft of brown hair.

'It must be his then' Lucius whispered. 'Did you just get the same idea as I?'

'If it contains a way to visit Grandma Lestrange, as she wants us – no, Bella and Rod – to do, then yes' Narcissa smiled brightly.

_Give me reviews… lots of reviews! And I'll update soon._


	9. Why to upset Grandma?

_You are wonderful! __Really, I love you all. Just I love those who left comments/reviews most, but also these anonymous readers who stopped to have a look at new chapter and maybe smiled a little while reading are loved._

_Contains __some references to Polish culture (mostly songs). __Remember it was originally written in Polish._

_And now, enjoy the new chapter._

Finally the Polyjuice Potion was ready and Lucius could disguise himself as Rodolphus. They didn't plan to visit the Lestranges until the next day, but they had to make sure the plan would work.

'Look at me, Aquilla' Lucius said with a smile, holding a vial of potion, now bright blue. 'Uncle will transform!'

And he drank the potion. Aquilla gazed in amazement as his face changed, as his hair got shorter and darker, as facial hair appeared…

Aquilla laughed loudly and clapped her hands. Lucius looked shocked. She could already clap her hands? Draco couldn't do this when he was in this age!

'And now, little darling' Lucius said, 'I'll change Auntie's looks.'

He cast the same spells as at Christmas and Narcissa was "Bella-for-Grandma-Lestrange" again. Aquilla greeted these changes with more clapping and laughter.

'Mom, wha are…' Draco said, entering the room, and stopped suddenly. 'Where dad?'

'I'm here, Draco' Lucius laughed. 'I polyjuiced myself into your uncle, Rodolphus Lestrange.'

'Kila's dad?' Draco asked.

'Yeah! It's so that we can see Rod's parents without making them know Aquilla isn't with her natural parents.'

'And me here alone?'

'You will stay with Dobby. Come on, Draco, you're a big boy now… and we can't take you to the Lestranges.'

'You goin today?' Draco whined and grabbed Narcissa's robes.

'No, tomorrow. If you want, we can put you to sleep so that you won't miss us…'

Draco shrugged.

'Me stay wi Dobby' he said. 'Bu now me play wi Kila.'

'Just a little moment' Lucius picked Aquilla up, 'Now, my little girl, see what Daddy looks like, I look like Daddy now, smile to me and we'll take a photo for grandma…'

CLICK.

'Hope I did it right' Narcissa hissed. 'Make sure to have second vial of the potion tomorrow… and a spare one just in case.'

'Okay, I know' Lucius sighed and put Aquilla down on the carpet.

'Kila, play' Draco said and started rolling her over and over. Aquilla laughed so loudly that windows shook. Lucius laughed and crouched.

'Roll her over to me!' he said and Draco did. Narcissa giggled and raised the camera.

CLICK.

The Great Day of Visiting Grandma Lestrange came. Lucius seemed the most nervous again. He drank the Polyjuice Potion and had _three_ vials of it ready in one pocket, but he couldn't help thinking the disguise may fall. His other pockets were full of photos. Narcissa was holding Aquilla, so it was Lucius who knocked. And the Lestranges' house elf opened.

'Mistress is waiting in the hall, Master' he said, bowing to Lucius. 'Master and Mistress, please follow me, Mistress wants to see the Young Mistress…'

'Annoying little creature' Lucius mumbled. Narcissa hissed at him.

'Rod, it's YOUR house elf…'

'Mistress!' the house elf squealed. 'Master Rodolphus and Mistress Bellatrix, and Young Mistress Aquilla came!'

Rod's mother rose from her chair.

'Rod' she said and hugged Lucius warmly. 'I can't say how happy I am to see you all right… and with your daughter!'

She took Aquilla from Narcissa's hands and took away her "safety cloth". The baby didn't like it at all and she burst into tears.

'Hush, Aquilla' Grandma Lestrange said, still swaying her. 'I have a gift for you, a better bedtoy than this piece of cloth…'

'Mom, it's just a piece of cloth, it's true, but Aquilla just likes it' Lucius tried to explain, but Grandma Lestrange wouldn't listen.

'Look, sweetheart, isn't it nicer than this piece?' she waved a stuffed pink lamb and put it into the baby's hands. Aquilla dropped the toy, still crying.

'Mom… Aquilla has lots of toys, but this cloth is just her favourite…'

Narcissa took the lamb from the floor and the "safety cloth" from Grandma Lestrange's hands. She wrapped the toy in the cloth and gave it to Aquilla this way. The baby hugged it and calmed immediately.

'Well, Rod, I've barely got any news about you lately' Grandma Lestrange said. 'Of course I love hearing about your baby, but what's the news about YOU?'

Lucius laughed nervously.

'Not very much at all' he said. 'We've visited the Malfoys at Christmas, you know, mom, Bella's sister and her husband…' he reached to his pocket and took a pile of photos. 'Here, look, it's Narcissa with our Aquilla…'

'Okay, Rod, I see she's adorable… have you seen Rabbit lately? I get no news from him.'

'Me neither, mom, but… see, nothing happened that may be a sign he's hurt or something… maybe he's just traveling like he used to…'

Lucius gulped and looked at a clock.

'I need to use the bathroom' he said. _Just not to be late_, he thought. When he was in the bathroom, he drank next vial of the potion just to be sure it wouldn't wear off. Then he came back just to see his wife and Grandma Lestrange playing with Aquilla. He smiled and took his camera.

CLICK.

About an hour later they Apparated back home. Lucius felt exhausted.

'When she asked about Rabbit…' he whispered.

'I saw you almost panicked' Narcissa nodded. 'Just try to stay calm for the next time…'

'There won't be any next time. Please, Cissy…'

Narcissa sighed.

'Fine. I'll lay Aquilla to sleep and then you'll undo all the charms you've put on me, ok?'

Lucius nodded. Soon all was done.

'I'm glad to be back myself' Narcissa sighed. Suddenly they heard Aquilla screaming on the top of her lungs. Narcissa dashed to her room just to see Dobby right above the crib.

'Dobby! You've scared Aquilla!' she shouted.

'Dobby is sorry, Mistress, Dobby is really, really sorry, Dobby didn't mean to scare Young Mistress…' the house elf squealed. Narcissa scoffed him and she swayed Aquilla gently and sung her a lullaby.

_Leave a review please. Don't expect such a long chapter soon, but surely there will be something longer… in the right time._


	10. Lullaby

_This chapter is brought to you by summer holiday depression__. Every while the Malfoys spend smiling at Aquilla is paid by her mother's tears…_

Bellatrix pressed herself to the cold, stone wall of her cell as she felt dementors approaching. _Don't let them kiss me,_ she thought,_ just don't let them kiss me…_

She felt a little relieved when she heard them coming into the cell next to hers – between her cell and her husband's.

And she gave a gasp of shock.

Barty!

She watched in horror as the dementors carried stiff body of her fellow Death Eater, Barty, one of the most devoted brothers in arms…

'Barty!' she shouted, but it was too late.

'Bella… he died today' she heard her husband's voice. She fell on her knees.

'Barty…' she sobbed. 'He gave me support…'

'Bella, just don't think of going his way!' there was some panic in Rod's voice. 'If you fall, I will too… as the mere thought you are here, with me, keeps me a little bit sane…'

'I know' Bellatrix nodded. 'You keep me too. And…'

Now, when the dementors were far, she could think quite clearly.

'I miss our baby' she said. Rod sighed. Loudly.

'I miss her too, though I never saw her' he admitted. 'Bella, it will be the first thing I'll do after we get out of here. Getting our baby back.'

'But we don't even know where she is…'

'Bella' Rodolphus said softly. 'Don't drown in sorrow now when the dementors are away. Think about nice things as long as you can…'

Bellatrix sat down and tried her best. Rod's mellow voice helped a lot.

'Just imagine' he said, 'Our little girl is now five months old… soon she'll start crawling… and now she is probably asleep… or not yet, and someone is just laying her to sleep… singing her a lullaby… and she is hugging her favorite bed toy… she doesn't face all the awful things of Azkaban, she is pretty unaware… so she can sleep calmly, without nightmares… she is a happy child… a happy, pure-blood child… tell me her name again…'

'Aquilla' Bellatrix said. 'But they probably didn't let her keep it, it's too clearly a Black name, and…'

'Don't worry about it' Rodolphus calmed her. 'For us, she will be Aquilla forever.'

He sat down, his back against the cell door, and made a movement as if he was swaying a baby.

'_Twinkle, twinkle, little star, how I wonder what you are…_' he sang. Bellatrix listened to her husband's lullaby.

'Sing more, Rod' Rabastan said from his cell. 'You have a perfect voice for it…'

'Just for you, Rabbit' Rod smiled. '_Then the traveler in the dark thanks you for your little spark…_'

Bellatrix looked through her barred window and saw her very own star. She wondered if her good-for-nothing cousin sometimes looked at his. And if her daughter would ever look up to the sky and search for her stars.

She sat down again, still looking at her star. _Oh, Barty,_ she thought, _I'm so grateful that your death brought us a dementor-free night, though I'd still prefer you alive, oh Barty, why were you the one who had to die, why not Dolohov or this Sirus?_

'Bella!' Rabastan shouted. 'Just don't think about bad things. And if you can't think about good things, don't think at all… if you leave us like Barty did, Rod will go the same way… and I won't manage without the two of you!'

'So don't fall yourself, Rabbit!' Bellatrix shouted back. 'Support me and Rod, and we'll support you!'

'What a nice family care' the three Lestranges heard an ironic voice. Bellatrix would recognize it everywhere. Her good-for-nothing, blood traitor cousin…

'Oh, Sirius, you have no one to support you, how pitiful' Bellatrix smirked. 'Where are your friends now?'

'Where is your lord now?' Sirius replied.

'Bella! Just don't… he's not worth…' Rodolphus tried to calm his wife again. Bellatrix sighed and sat down again. It was lullaby time, Rod was right. She looked up at the stars.

And began to sing.

Twinkle, twinkle, dearest star,  
>How I wonder where you are!<br>When I come out here one day,  
>You will be so far away.<p>

Has my nightmare just come true?  
>Are some mudbloods raising you?<br>Give me hope for who you are:  
>Twinkle, twinkle, pure-blood star.<p>

Twinkle, twinkle, pure-blood star,  
>Even though you are so far.<br>Look at Black's House on the sky,  
>We are all there, there am I.<p>

In the summer I will try  
>To look at night at the sky,<br>See the stars that gave you name,  
>And one that gave me the same.<p>

Twinkle, twinkle, dearest star,  
>Shine to me through all these bars.<br>Don't be sad for me, don't weep,  
>Time for you to go to sleep.<p>

As the Dark Lord will return,  
>We will meet – for this I yearn.<br>Though I don't know where you are,  
>Twinkle, twinkle, dearest star.<p>

_On Thursday, I'm going to the countryside, and I'll have no internet there. So there will be no updates for about a week (I'm coming back next Wednesday). Maybe there will be an update tomorrow, but I can't promise this._

_Leave a review please._


	11. Hopes

_Over__ 2500 hits and almost 750 visitors so far. I love you. Really. So today, something that you like best. Enjoy._

_A little explanation to the previous chapter: __the name Aquilla is slightly altered Aquila (eagle), which is a constellation. I added the double l because of Aquilla's mother and grandmother (Bellatrix, Druella) – some similarity won't hurt._

February was quite warm that year. Almost all the snow melted so the landscape seen though windows was mostly grey and brown. Plus there was lots of mud outside. As Aquilla reached this troublesome age of crawling and playing with everything she could reach, Narcissa decided that it was safer (and cleaner) to stay indoors.

Draco was playing a simple melody on piano when he heard familiar clapping.

'Me happy you like, Kila' ha said, giving a little bow to his cousin. 'Wen you talk?'

Aquilla just laughed, still clapping, but when Narcissa entered the room, she turned to her and fell silent for a while. Then, she reached both hands to her aunt.

'Ma-ma' she said clearly.

Narcissa stopped and gasped.

'Ma-ma' Aquilla repeated. Narcissa stepped back.

'No… no, sweetie. Not "mama", it's auntie, mama is far away, very far…' she whispered more and more quietly.

She left the room, followed by Draco's eyes.

'Lucius… she called me "mama"… but you see… you see…' Narcissa sobbed in her husband's arms.

'Cissy, it's not "mommy" yet, and even though you aren't her mother, you act as if you were' Lucius tried to calm her. 'Plus, I should point out that you are similar to Bella…'

'It WAS almost "mommy". And I know she MEANT it' Narcissa sobbed again.

'So maybe we'll show her photos? Photos of her mother and her father.'

'And Rabbit' Narcissa smiled weakly. 'Rabbit too…'

'Yes' Lucius hugged Narcissa firmly. 'Rabbit too.'

'When I think that she may never see them…' Narcissa cried.

'You got very weepy lately' Lucius said. 'And I remember you being like this before.'

Narcissa gasped in shock.

'Do you think I'm…' she didn't finish. Lucius stroked her hair with a hopeful smile playing on his lips.

'I think you _may_ be, don't get too excited about this. Now, don't scare Bella's little girl. She will think she did something wrong if you keep reacting like this. Merlin's pants, Cissy, Aquilla is only half a year old! She just pronounces syllables! I'll go and hug her. Sit down and have a good read… I thought you were reading _Discourses on Livy_, right?'

Narcissa nodded.

'Well, I wish you a nice reading then.'

Lucius left his wife alone and went to the kids.

'My sweet little girl' he said, kneeling next to Aquilla. 'Where is Draco?'

Aquilla pointed at Draco. Lucius nodded.

'My good, clever girl. Where is Uncle?'

Aquilla pointed at Lucius. Lucius clapped.

'Wonderful. Wonderful! And do you know where Mommy is?'

Aquilla hesitated and she shook her head.

'I'll show you. Do you want?' Lucius smiled brightly. Aquilla clapped her hands, laughing.

'Ma-ma!' she said, hugging her safety cloth.

'Where is "ma-ma"?' Lucius asked. Aquilla waved the cloth. Lucius almost laughed. He stood up and got Bella's photo album.

'Da-da?' Aquilla asked. Lucius put the album right on the floor and opened it quite randomly.

'Here is Daddy' he said, pointing at one of Rodolphus' photos.

'Da-da?' Aquilla inquired.

'Yes, Daddy. Your Daddy. And here is Uncle Rabbit' Lucius pointed at the man next to Rodolphus. Both men in the photo waved to Aquilla. Then Lucius turned a few pages to find the best photo, the one he saw many times, and the one he knew would be perfect.

'This is your Mommy' he said.

The photo showed Bellatrix just after she left Hogwarts. Oh yes, she was the beauty. Lucius was sure that if Aquilla had inherited at least half of this – which he was almost sure about – she was just growing to melt all the hearts and break some of them.

Possibly with a _Cruciatus_.

_Am I writing only for two people (Nanchih and lovelylestrange) or are there more of you__ actually reading (and not only opening)? Leave a review to show me so. Oh, and I gladly accept requests. _


	12. Goodnight

_Hooray! I got something like a job __for two weeks! Not that I'm going to make a lot of money, but maybe, maybe… _

_Anyway, __enjoy new chapter, as I may not have a lot of time for translating soon._

'So, Cissy, the answer is…?' Lucius asked, hugging his wife. Both kids were already asleep.

'The answer is no' Narcissa said. 'False alarm.'

Lucius sighed and hugged her tighter. He played with her hair how a long while.

'You know, if you really, really want, we can always… you know… try again…' he whispered. 'Even now.'

Narcissa shook her head.

'Today we won't get any… result. But if you want…'

'Hell yes, Cissy. Just… let me cast a _muffliato_ here, we don't want them to listen…'

But this was not meant to be. Not yet.

A sudden burst of cry broke evening silence. Lucius sighed.

'I'll go and silence her' he said and left. He cuddled Aquilla in his arms.

'Mama' Aquilla cried, 'Mama…'

'Hush, hush… mommy is away, but she will come back, soon, soon, my little…' he swayed the baby. 'Sleep well, sleep, my Aquilla…'

He hummed a soft tune and finally Aquilla fell asleep. He laid her back in her bed and came back to Narcissa.

'Bad dream?' she asked. Lucius nodded.

'Sounded like one. Do you think…'

'No' Narcissa said strongly. 'She can't have any memories from _there_.'

'Good. Good. Are you ready?'

'Sure.'

Lucius pointed his wand at the door.

'_Muffliato_'

'Mommy!' Draco shouted, waving his toy broomstick. 'Wach me fyin!'

'Yes, I'll be watching my little Seeker' Narcissa smiled. Draco got on the broomstick.

'Wach me!' he shouted again, starting into air.

'Yes, yes, I'm watching you' she assured and turned to Aquilla again. The girl was starting to crawl already, not that she could get any far away, but enough to require constant attention…

'Mommy, you no wachin' Draco complained.

'No, sweetie, I'm watching you all the time, you're flying very well. Aquilla! Come back!'

Draco sighed.

'Ony Kila an' Kila' he said, landing. 'No me. You love Kila. No me.'

'Draco Lucius Malfoy' Narcissa said officially, stroking her son's hair. 'I do love you. I do as much as I love Aquilla.'

'Ba you care Kila moe.'

'It's because she requires more attention. You're a big boy now, and…'

'No fair.'

'I'll read you two chapters this evening. Two whole chapters, is that okay?'

'No. Me wan you wachin. An' one chaper.'

Narcissa sighed.

'Let it be. Show me how well you fly your broomstick.'

'Me get a new, bigger fo bifday, yes? One fyin higher.'

'Ask Daddy. I'm watching, fly!'

Draco nodded and flew again. Narcissa watched him, sometimes looking at Aquilla, who got interested in the carpet and was examining it thoroughly with her hands.

And drooling.

Narcissa sighed. It was never easy with a teething baby. And she had to admit that Aquilla started it in earlier age than Draco did.

They both clapped when Draco landed smoothly, which made him a little mollified, but still, he frowned at Aquilla behind his mother's back.

When the evening came, Draco strongly demanded the bedtime story.

'Draco, I must lay Aquilla to sleep before…' Narcissa said softly.

'Aways Kila fir' Draco complained. 'Me wan fir.'

'Okay' Narcissa sighed. 'Tonight, I'll be here just for you, and Daddy will lay Aquilla. Is this all right?'

Draco nodded.

'Betime sory' he reminded. He was already wearing his pyjamas. Narcissa put him in his bed and kissed him on the forehead. Then, she took the book she'd been reading for him lately and opened where she had put a bookmark the evening before.

'What was the yesterday chapter about?' she asked.

'Ar of war' Draco said. 'An now fiteen chaper.'

'Yes, you're right, the fifteenth chapter. Concerning things for which Men, and especially Princes, are Praised or Blamed. Are you ready?'

'Yes! Read, Mommy…'

'It remains now to see what ought to be the rules of conduct for a prince towards subject and friends. And as I know that many have written on this point, I expect I shall be considered presumptuous in mentioning it again, especially as in discussing it I shall depart from the methods of other people…' Narcissa read.

_Yes, I know you probably think it's not an appropriate bedtime story for a two-and-three-quarter-year-old-child, but come on! Who hasn't told __an inappropriate one to any child?_

_Leave a review please._


	13. Easter

April started cold, colder than March. Draco spent a lot of time outside, flying his broomstick. Lucius was praising him all the time, making up for the time Narcissa was with Aquilla. Suddenly Draco landed.

'Daddy, why Kila wi us? Why no wi her mum an dad?' he asked. Lucius sighed.

'You're too young…'

'NO!' Draco screamed. 'Me no too youn! Mum says me a big boy! Me a big boy an me wan know! WHY KILA WI US? Me no wan Kila!'

'Draco, it was a choice between us and a blood traitor and a mudblood. Don't you think it's better for a pure-blood child to be raised by pure-bloods than mudbloods?' Lucius asked.

'Be'er, ba me no wan Kila. Me wan Kila wi her mum an dad.'

'But Aquilla's mum and dad can't take care of her.'

'Where Kila's mum an dad? Why no care?'

'They are far, far away, in an awful place, definitely not good for a baby…'

'Why no go way fom der?'

'They will. They will for sure, but it's very, very difficult to get out of there and…'

'Me wan dem go way fom der an take Kila way.'

'Yes… and they want it too. As soon as they manage… they will come out… and take Aquilla.'

'Good.'

Draco got on his broomstick again. Lucius put his hood on, as he was getting quite cold.

'Don't you have enough?' he asked his son.

'No!' Draco yelled. 'Dad, me get a bete boomsick fo bifday?'

'We'll see' Lucius giggled. 'Be nice for the pure-blood children and you'll get one.'

'Kila too?' Draco frowned. Lucius sighed and nodded.

'Come. Time to eat, Draco' he said and the two of them went back to the manor. Narcissa was waiting for them, playing with Aquilla. Lucius came in, still wearing a hood. Aquilla saw him and burst into tears. And when she saw him reaching his hands to take it off, she cried even louder.

'Hush, Aquilla, it's uncle' Narcissa said.

'She's afraid of hoods?' Lucius asked and took off his cloak. Then he reached his hands to the girl. Aquilla cringed in Narcissa's arms.

'Mama' she cried, 'MAMA!'

'No…' Lucius whispered. 'It's me…'

Narcissa shrugged and went to place Aquilla in the high chair. The girl reached both hands.

'Na na na na na na na…' she said. Narcissa nodded.

'Yes, you'll get a banana' she gave her one. Aquilla gladly accepted the fruit and munched it.

Easter came. Of course, this meant a lot of chocolate for Draco… who was very happy that Narcissa said Aquilla was too young to get some.

'All cholate fo me, no fo Kila' he said, biting into a chocolate bunny. 'Can be no bete.'

'Oh, it can' Lucius said. 'There's one more gift for you, and guess which hand I'm holding it in.'

'Lef' Draco said. Lucius nodded and handed his son a Snitch.

'It's a training Snitch. I hope you like it' he said. Draco stroked the golden ball, dirtying it with chocolate.

'Loly' he said. 'Tan, Dad.'

'Good. Now you will stay with Dobby… we are going to visit Grandma Lestrange.'

Draco burst into scream.

'NO – NO – NO! ME WAN YOU HERE! ME NO WAN YOU GO WI KILA! YOU WAYS WI KILA! ME WAN YOU! NO KILA! SEN HER WAY!'

Lucius sighed and pointed his wand at his son.

'_Silencio_' he said. Then he polyjuiced himself into Rodolphus and put "Bella's spells", as they started calling them, on Narcissa. And they Apparated to the Lestranges.

_Reviews: love!_


	14. Wish

_Aw, you've all waited for it, I'm sure __you have… Draco's third birthday! Wo-hoo! And more jealousy ahead._

Draco woke up very early on his birthday. He immediately ran to his parents' bedroom and started jumping on their bed.

'Me tree! Me tree day! My bifday!' he kept screaming and jumping until Narcissa groaned and sat up.

'Yes, yes, it's your birthday' she said, still sleepily. 'Draco, sweetie, stop or you'll wake…'

'WAAAAAAAAAH!'

'…Aquilla' Narcissa finished with a sigh. Then she got up, put on her peignoir, hugged Draco and went to calm Aquilla. Not that she had to do anything particular to do so – the baby calmed as soon as she saw her. She pointed at the ground.

'Ma-ma' she said. Narcissa looked down and saw Aquilla's safety blanket down there. She picked it up, washed with a spell and gave it back to Aquilla.

'It's clean now and you can play with it' she said. The baby hugged her favorite cloth. Then she reached her both hands to Narcissa in a pick-me-up gesture. Narcissa picked the baby and hugged her tightly. Then she put her on the floor. Aquilla immediately tried to stand up. Narcissa smiled. She thought Bellatrix would be so proud, seeing how fast Aquilla developed. Much faster than Draco! Not that she was ever going to tell Draco about it.

'Aquilla, today is Draco's birthday' Narcissa said kindly. 'This means we'll have guests.'

Aquilla looked at her and nodded as if she understood.

'Da?' she asked.

'Theodore, Gregory, Vincent and Pansy will come. And you will be a good girl.'

'Ma-ma.'

'Yes, yes. Good girl. So now, when you got up, we're going to get dressed, right? You want to be pretty for Draco's birthday?'

Aquilla nodded, clapped and laughed at once. Narcissa opened the wardrobe and carried her niece to it. It turned to a daily ritual of Choosing the Right Dress for Today. This time Aquilla chose a knee-length green one. Narcissa dressed her. Then she came back to her bedroom to find out that Draco managed to get Lucius up. Then she dressed Draco and in the end, herself.

'Draco, would you like to fly for a little trip?' Lucius asked and Draco nodded eagerly. Lucius stroked him.

'And would you prefer to fly with me or with Mommy?'

'Wi Mommy.'

'Good then. I'll take Aquilla, we can't leave her alone…'

'Leave her wi Dobby' Draco said strongly. 'You lef me. Now leave Kila.'

Narcissa and Lucius looked at each other. Narcissa nodded so little that it was barely noticeable.

'Okay then. You want to have us both just for yourself?' Lucius smiled.

'Yes!'

Narcissa nodded and she called Dobby. The house elf was explained thoroughly how to care of Aquilla, what to play with her, what to feed her with and how to punish himself in case of any failure. And then, they got broomsticks, Lucius sat Draco in front of himself and held him firmly with one hand and they flew. Draco enjoyed flying so higher and faster than he could fly on his toy broomstick.

When Draco wanted to fly with Narcissa, they all landed and Draco changed broomstick. He murmured something. Narcissa listened carefully and she heard "boomsick fyin an no Kila, wonful fo bifday". She sighed. She knew sibling rivalry of course, she was youngest of three sisters, but she didn't like it.

When they came back home, Narcissa realized that Dobby had punished himself. She didn't care about what for he did so, but she wanted to ask him about something else.

'Dobby, did you punish yourself right in front of Young Mistress?'

'Yes, Dobby is very sorry' Dobby squealed, 'Dobby didn't want to leave Young Mistress unattended, so Dobby punished himself here, and Young Mistress enjoyed watching Dobby punishing himself…'

Narcissa hid her face in her hands. _Oh, Bella,_ she thought,_ your daughter is so much like you, cruel in so young age…_

'Blood is thicker than water' Lucius sighed. 'Well, the guests will come soon, so…'

'Well, everything is ready as far as I know.'

Soon guests came.

'When should I come to pick him up?' Mrs. Nott asked.

'About seven should be good' Narcissa replied while Theodore dashed to Draco. The boys got along very well, and they played in four, as only Pansy was late and Narcissa didn't want to bring Aquilla until there was another girl in the room. Finally, Pansy arrived. Then Aquilla joined the partying kids.

'Tis Kila' Draco said to all his guests. 'Me cusin.'

'Oooh!' Pansy sighed. 'Luki boy! You have so p'etty cusin eve'y day!'

And she kissed Draco on the cheek. Narcissa giggled and she told Dobby to bring the birthday cake.

'Make a wish and blow the candles' she said when Dobby did. Draco frowned as he thought of his wish, then he grinned and blew all three candles at once. Everyone clapped.

'Wen ma wish tru?' Draco asked.

'I don't know, but it will come true for sure!' Narcissa assured.

'Goo. Me wish Kila's mum an' dad take her way.'

_Reviews: love._


	15. News

_I was planning this to be connected with the previous chapter, but it took me enough time anyway,__ and this one came out longer (longest chapter so far!), so I decided to split this in two chapters._

_Warning: might contain traces of small children._

It was a nice July evening and Narcissa was watching photos in one of the albums. Lucius approached her from behind, looked at the photos and frowned.

'I can't remember taking this photo' he said, pointing at one of them. 'When was it?'

'Thirty-one years ago' Narcissa explained. 'It's little Bella.'

Lucius looked at the photo again.

'I'd swear it's Aquilla' he whispered. 'I know you said Aquilla looks a lot like her mother, but I didn't think it's that much…'

'It IS this much. A real copy of my sister. Maybe she'll grow out of this, but I won't count on it. I've heard an owl. What was it?' Narcissa asked. Lucius sighed.

'Fudge is visiting Azkaban tomorrow and he wrote to me that I can accompany him if I want…'

'Are you going?'

'Uh… I don't really want…'

Narcissa put the photo album down and she stood up. She looked deep into her husband's eyes.

'Do it' she whispered. 'Do it and tell Bella that Aquilla is safe with us… give her a photo as a proof… try to comfort her… and tell her that Aquilla is waiting…'

'Well, I doubt it would make her any better…'

'It will for sure! Trust me, a photo of her baby is just something she needs right now – well, apart of freedom or good food, but you can't provide her either of them…'

'Which photo?' Lucius asked. Narcissa pointed at one in which Aquilla was waving her hands to the camera, held by Narcissa.

'I'll write a note to Bella' she said. 'Choose also one photo for Rod… I'll write to him too. Please, Lucius…'

'They will try to kill me' Lucius sighed. 'But I'll do this. Tomorrow morning…'

'The notes will be ready' Narcissa assured. Lucius picked a photo of Aquilla waving a tuft of Draco's hair and laughing.

'This one will be for Rod' he said. Narcissa nodded.

The next day in the morning Lucius took both photos, hesitated for a while and added another one – for Rabastan. In this photo, Aquilla was being fed with a spoon – and trying to grab the spoon by herself.

He smiled. If they only weren't locked, they would have such sights every day. Would they enjoy them? Of course. Who wouldn't? Everyone would like to have such a wonderful child like Draco or Aquilla. Lucius wondered whose path the kids would choose in the future before he put the photos into his pocket and left.

He always felt tense while near the dementors. Who didn't? But this time, it wasn't dementors that scared him most. It was the mere thought of facing Bellatrix. He always feared her, sometimes even more than he feared the Dark Lord. Dark Lord was at least predictable, at least slightly _sane_, while Bellatrix was pure cruelty, chaos and insanity trapped in a human body. He wondered how someone like her could give birth to such a sweet girl like Aquilla.

Lucius followed Fudge to the prison and then, through corridors. He stopped as he saw Bellatrix's cell. He looked into it and saw his sister-in-law lying cringed in one of the corners, deeply asleep. For a while, an idea of throwing the photo through bars in the door window seemed tempting, but then he thought that Bellatrix could not notice it. So he knocked.

'Bella' he said, looked at the minister (busy talking with some dementor) and called louder, 'Bella! Bellatrix! Bellatrix Lestrange!'

The silhouette in the corner moved. Bellatrix raised her head, slowly stood up and, narrowing her eyes, on stiff legs, came closer. She blinked a few times until she recognized Lucius.

And then hell broke.

'LUCIUS, YOU TRAITOR!' Bellatrix yelled. 'HOW DARE YOU COME HERE, AFTER YOU'VE BETRAYED THE DARK LORD! HOW DARE YOU LOOK AT ME, HIS LOYAL SERVANT, AND CALL ME "BELLA"! YOU TRAITOR, YOU SCUM, YOU…'

'Stop, Bellatrix' Lucius said strongly with his wand aimed at her. 'I bet you would do the same if you knew about your baby…'

'DON'T!' Bellatrix screamed even louder; tears appeared in her eyes. 'DON'T MENTION HER! DON'T TORMENT ME EVEN MORE!'

'I didn't come to torment you' Lucius tried to speak calmly, imitating the voice Narcissa used to calm Draco. Then he took one photo out of his pocket, checked if it was the right one and gave it to Bellatrix. 'It's Aquilla. Your daughter. She is safe at ours, growing quickly, absolutely healthy and pretty smart. A lot like you, Cissy says.'

Bellatrix held the photo firmly in her both hands, as if someone wanted to take it away from her in any moment. She watched it with her eyes wide open, her hands shaking. Lucius saw how much worse she looked after not even two years. Her hair and eyes were no longer shiny, her face was even paler than before, and while she used to be nicely slim, Azkaban made her awfully skinny. There was also no fury left in her eyes, only severe anguish. She was stinking with sweat, filth and blood. As much as he could see her bare skin, she was bruised, she had a lot of cuts and a big bump on her forehead. Lucius assumed it was all self-mutilation.

'My… my baby…' she whispered. And she fell to the ground, sobbing and pressing the photo to her chest. Lucius gulped, feeling awkward. He didn't expect Bellatrix to be capable of crying. Yelling and screaming at him, yes. But not crying… and not caring about her baby at all. It just didn't suit the cruel, ruthless Death Eater he knew. Sure, he saw her earlier than they accepted the Mark, at school for example, but he thought she had already gotten rid of all feelings. Seemed Narcissa knew her more than he did, which wasn't strange, as Bellatrix was her sister…

All of sudden, Bellatrix jumped on her feet and grabbed Lucius' robes through bars, gasping and still pressing the photo to her chest with her left hand.

'Lucius…' she panted. 'Thanks you.'

'Oh, how touching' Lucius heard a familiar, mocking voice from behind his back. 'Almost like a family reunion, just why didn't you take your wife and the kids? Oh, the baby would just _love_ to see the mommy, give her a kiss, and pray that she won't curse her…' Sirius sneered and laughed with his barking laughter.

'Don't mind him' Lucius sighed. 'But Aquilla really wants to see you.'

Bellatrix nodded.

'Tell her… tell her I love her' she whispered and let go of his robes. Lucius nodded and walked away. He passed the empty cell and stopped before Rod's cell. What Rod looked like wasn't such a big shock for Lucius, as he saw Bellatrix before, so he was prepared.

'For you' he said, handing him the photo for him. Rodolphus took it eagerly and watched his daughter playing.

'Does my mother know?' he asked anxiously. Lucius shook his head.

'She does know that you have a daughter, but she doesn't know where you really are.'

Rodolphus sighed with relief. Then he handed something small to Lucius.

'Give it to Aquilla' he asked. Lucius looked at the object. It was a button with some scratches on it, forming a star-like shape.

'I polyjuiced into you to see her' Lucius continued. 'You're quite tasty. She also asked about Rabbit, but we had no parts of him.'

'He'll give you some' Rod whispered. Lucius looked around and saw that Fudge was finishing with the dementors, so he quickly walked to Rabastan.

'Rabbit, I need some of your hair to keep your cover' he said. Rabastan nodded and pulled some of his dirty, tangled hair. Lucius gave him a photo of Aquilla and hid the hair in his pocket. Then he joined Fudge and tried not to look into any other cells. He just longed to be back home.

Finally he was in the Manor again. He sat down in his favorite armchair and called Dobby.

'Dobby' he ordered 'Bring me some wine.'

'What wine, my Master?' Dobby squealed.

'Doesn't matter' Lucius sighed. Dobby bowed and vanished. He knew that when the Master wanted wine and it didn't matter what kind of it, he wanted to get sadly drunk.

Which happened for the third time already.

_If you had any pleasure from reading my story, please let me have pleasure from reading your review._


	16. Birthday

_Sorry for delay, but work… work… work! After visiting Azkaban and leaving Lucius drunk, we're coming back to cute family life. I've drawn another illustration to this story, you'll find the address in my profile. _

This day started differently than normal days. No one woke Aquilla up: auntie Cissa didn't come to take her out of her bed, Draco didn't shout aloud, uncle Lucius didn't walk past her door, stamping heavily… as a result, Aquilla slept longer than she normally would. It was something new. Aquilla sat up and decided to wait until something happened.

Some time passed and suddenly, the door handle moved slowly and quietly. Aquilla watched it curiously. Why would anyone try to be so quiet while coming into her room? The door opened a little bit, still soundlessly, and Aquilla saw auntie Cissa's eye. Then the door opened whole and auntie Cissa came in.

'You're up already!' she said and Aquilla reached both hands to her. She was slowly getting annoyed by all this chattering adults made. If she could speak properly, she would just say, "shut up and let me out of this". Sure, she loved her auntie, but sometimes she just wished she wouldn't talk so much. She clutched her safety cloth in both hands as auntie Cissa picked her up. Not that she was feeling unsafe, she just treasured it more than any other object she possessed and she had a weak impression it was very important to keep it close all the time, or else something terrible would happen. Auntie Cissa carried her to the wardrobe and showed her all the dresses. Aquilla reached one hand to grab a special dress she got lately from Grandma Lestrange – it was black with silver embroidery. Auntie Cissa gasped. Aquilla looked at her with a sign of guilt in her eyes, as if she was asking if she'd done anything wrong. Why would auntie Cissa gasp like this? Last time she did so was when Draco was naughty… But auntie Cissa wasn't angry at her, she was more like shocked. She smiled to her again, patted her back and took the dress she chose.

'My, my little girl… you're mine and not mine, Aquilla…' auntie Cissa said, or more chanted, while she was taking off Aquilla's pajamas. The girl didn't understand it. How could she be and not be auntie Cissa's? While being washed, she tried to grab the sponge by herself, but auntie Cissa never let her do this. She always wanted to wash her, filling the time with chattering. Aquilla laughed, pretending to like it.

'Your mommy never talked much, and I doubt she would change anytime, oh sweetie, and now we're pulling this hand through the sleeve, right, almost done, I'll do something with your hair, it's so curly now, you're so pretty, my sweetie…'

Aquilla knew perfectly she was pretty. Everyone would say so, no exceptions. Grandma Black would also say that Aquilla looked like Bella in that age and this meant that mommy was pretty.

Aquilla just wished she could see her mother. Not only the photos. Photos were good for adults, and she needed a whole body. She wanted a hug and a kiss from mommy, and some tickling would do well too. She loved being tickled.

'This is a very special day, Aquilla Bellatrix Lestrange' auntie Cissa said. Aquilla looked up at her, confused. She was never called "Aquilla Bellatrix Lestrange" before. She was only Aquilla.

'Today is your birthday' auntie Cissa continued. 'Draco had his birthday two months ago and yours is today.'

Aquilla nodded to show she understood. She reached to grab auntie Cissa's hand, as she wanted some support while walking, and her steps weren't very confident.

'Here's our birthday girl!' auntie exclaimed as the two of them came into the living room. Then she kissed her on the forehead and gently pushed forward. Uncle Lucius tossed her in the air and caught, and again, and again… Aquilla laughed loudly.

'Lucius, stop' auntie Cissa giggled. 'We don't want to tire our little darling before she blows her first candle!'

Uncle Lucius put Aquilla back on the floor.

'It's barely noon, Cissy' he said. 'Our little girl slept long…'

'But what we're waiting for? Time to eat something, and birthday cake would do well!'

Dobby brought in the birthday cake and auntie Cissa lit the candle. Then uncle Lucius lifted Aquilla.

'Make a wish and blow the candle' he whispered to her ear. Aquilla nodded and thought of her biggest dream. Then she blew.

Auntie Cissa and Draco clapped their hands, and uncle Lucius gave her a warm kiss.

'So now, time for the cake and the birthday presents!' he exclaimed. He lead his niece to the pile of presents formed in the corner of the room.

'Want to try unwrapping by yourself?' he asked and Aquilla wanted it of course. She basically tore all the wrappings away. Just like Draco, she got a toy broomstick with suitable safety charms for her first birthday, she also got more toys and a huge copy of the prettiest photo of her parents.

'Mommy' she said, pointing at Bellatrix. 'Daddy' she pointed at Rodolphus.

'Yes, my sweetheart' auntie Narcissa kissed her warmly. 'My clever girl… we'll hang it in your room, do you want?'

Aquilla nodded eagerly.

'Oh, there's one more' uncle Lucius said. 'I forgot about this one before… wait a while…'

He left and soon came back, holding some pendant on a leather strap. He hung it on her neck.

'It's from your daddy' he explained. Aquilla examined the button pendant. It wasn't anything special, but it _was from her daddy_…

'And this' uncle Lucius kissed Aquilla again, 'is from your mommy. Mommy loves you. A lot.'

_Reviews: pure love._


	17. Flashback

_I must admit that I'm overloaded with my work, and then I'm going to the countryside, which means no access to the internet. __But not to disappoint you too much, I'm posting a flashback chapter, happening a good few years before the story. I wrote it long ago and forgot to submit, so enjoy it! Lots of fluff._

They were lying together on their _finally common_ bed. It was done, and they were fully each other's. Bellatrix stroked her wedding ring, as if she wanted to make sure it really was there. Rodolphus smiled to her with his usual smile, assuring he would be there for her no matter what. Words failed them once again, so everything they did was sighs and caress, until Rodolphus passionately kissed his wife.  
>'Done' he said. 'It's done. It's happened! Bella, I'm the happiest man in the whole world!'<br>'Yeah?' Bellatrix teased him a little, just like they both loved. 'Prove it.'  
>'Okay, okay, just let me get my wand - <em>Expecto patronum<em>!'  
>A silver wolf burst out of his wand. It seemed so strong that Bellatrix believed.<br>'Well' she hugged her husband very tightly 'I need one thing more to happen to be happiest woman in the world...'  
>'I guess I know what it would be, and I promise I'll do my best to let it happen' Rodolphus said seriously, but something in his eyes told Bellatrix to laugh once again. And this was exactly what Rodolphus meant, as he loved her laugh.<br>'Yeah, an heir is everything I need to make my happiness full' Bellatrix admitted. 'If I have sons...'  
>'We' Rodolphus corrected.<br>'If _we_ have sons, I'll be so proud to give them up to Dark Lord's service.'  
>'Well, I bet you'll be equally proud with a daughter. You should know it best that Death Eaters aren't only a male organization' Rodolphus stroked his wife's Mark. Bellatrix chuckled.<br>'And I'd love to have a daughter' Rodolphus continued. 'And best if she inherited your beauty. I mean, your type. Your cheekbones' he stroked her cheek, 'your black, curly hair' he stroked her hair, 'your shape of face... I'd love to sing her lullabies, buy her candy and plait her hair...'  
>'Apart of plaiting hair, you can do all the same with a boy' Bellatrix chuckled again. 'No, bad me... you <em>can<em> plait a boy's hair as well'  
>They both laughed loudly, remembering the day they both sneaked into the first year boys' dormitory in deep night and plaited Rabastan's hair in lots of braids.<br>'Poor... Rabbit... he still... remembers it!' Rodolphus guffawed. 'No, I don't want to do something like this to my own son. Brother is another thing.'  
>'We'll try to have a girl then' Bellatrix agreed. They kissed passionately once again and they did for the first time what they wanted to do so badly.<p>

_If you liked this chapter, let me like your review._


	18. Almost

_Sunday afternoon is sometimes too short, but combined with Monday,__ just enough to finish one translating work. _

Aquilla was falling a lot, but this didn't stop her from trying to walk on her own. Her knees and elbows were all bruised all the time. She didn't mind this though. She enjoyed the new ability to get _wherever_ she wanted so much that she didn't worry about the drawbacks.

Thing that worried Narcissa was that it got harder to keep Aquilla away from Dobby punishing himself. The girl enjoyed watching it, and it was something Narcissa was worried about. Once she caught her licking something red from her fingers. Fortunately it wasn't blood.

Another thing Narcissa was worried about was that Aquilla hated having her hair combed. Whatever she did, the girl would still run away from a comb or hairbrush. However, she seemed so interested when someone else combed their own hair. Lucius finally found a way to get Aquilla calm long enough to do something: he would comb his own hair while Narcissa did the same with Aquilla's. But whatever was done with the girl's hair, it would return to its normal messy look after no longer than fifteen minutes.

'Is there _anything_ she has from her father?' Lucius wondered aloud. Narcissa shrugged.

'Her pendant' she pointed. Since Aquilla got it, she was sometimes seen without her safety cloth, and this didn't cause her to burst into tears immediately. Every morning Aquilla would sit on her bed awake, clenching both her biggest treasures, and talk in her own language to her parents in the photo. She seemed to enjoy it, even though no one talked to her – until the Malfoys woke up. Or maybe it was _because_ no one talked to her. When with Malfoys, Aquilla used only the words that they could understand. There weren't many of them, but enough for now.

'Mommy' Aquilla chanted, looking at the photo. 'Mommy, Daddy. Me. Lana. Nanama. Malama…'

'You're up already?' Narcissa asked, coming in. Aquilla turned to her.

'Anee!' she called, reaching both hands. Narcissa picked her up and tossed in the air just to catch her.

'Almost, almost' she said. 'Good, clever girl…'

'What's happened?' Lucius asked.

'She almost said "auntie"! Isn't she the smartest girl you've ever met?'

'Well, when I met you, you could do far more, but…'

Narcissa smacked him jokingly. Aquilla laughed aloud and clapped her hands.

'Oh no' Lucius sighed, looking at the girl. 'Is she just enjoying watching people in pain?'

'Don't tell me it hurt' Narcissa shrugged. 'And don't tell me you've never noticed how badly she wants to watch Dobby punishing himself. I'm thinking of forbidding him that – but I'm afraid he'd punish himself for punishing himself and then…'

Lucius chuckled.

'And you think she wants to watch it because she is…' he started, but his wife interrupted him shortly,

'Yes.'

'Anee' Aquilla whined and waved her hands. 'Don.'

'You want me to put you down? Okay' Narcissa put the girl down on the carpet. Aquilla stood up and came up to Lucius, grabbed his robes and smiled to him.

'On-el' she said. Lucius smiled widely.

'She almost said "uncle"!' he exclaimed. Aquilla tossed her safety cloth up and caught it in the air, and then pointed at Lucius and at herself.

'You want me to throw you up and catch in the air?' Lucius asked and Aquilla nodded, so he did as she wanted.

'Mum wants to see the kids again' Narcissa said.

'Well, she must be glad she can see both her grandchildren in one go' Lucius giggled.  
>'She is' Narcissa admitted. 'Yet she would like to see both her daughters as well…'<p>

'So when will we go? Sunday?'

'Well – I think first rainy afternoon will be fine.'

'Why rainy?'

'Because we won't manage to get them out of their broomsticks on any other.'

Lucius chuckled.

'See, little one?' he said to Aquilla. 'We'll see Grandma Black soon.'

'Ganma!' the girl squealed. Lucius tossed her up once again.

'Yes, yes. We'll see grandma. Cissy, will you get Draco up?'

'Me!' Aquilla said and when Lucius put her down, she walked to Draco's room and pointed at the handle. Lucius quietly opened the door and watched his niece walking up to her sleeping cousin.

Aquilla tried to climb his bed, but she couldn't, so she just came up to his head and smiled widely.

And slapped him.

'Ow!' Draco yelled the very while Narcissa grabbed Aquilla by her arm.

'Aquilla Bellatrix Lestrange' she said formally. 'Now I'm serious. You are never – _never_ – to slap any pure-blood. Maybe except blood traitors. But never – _never_ – slap Draco. Understood?'

Aquilla nodded. Draco moaned once again and got up.

'It hurt, Kila' he complained. Aquilla stroked him gently. It was her way of saying "I'm sorry".

After breakfast, Draco finally accepted his cousin's apology and to seal the forgiveness he agreed to go flying with her. Narcissa watched them as they did. Aquilla was clearly jealous that Draco's broomstick flew higher and faster than hers did.

'Aquilla sweetie, you'll get such a broomstick when you grow a bit' Narcissa assured her, remembering how _she_ had been jealous of her sisters' broomsticks.

_No idea when next chapter will be posted, as I have problems with internet connection.__ Reviews are love._


	19. Stories

_Wo-hoo! We are meeting Grandma Black again! __We all love our grandmas. This chapter is dedicated for my maternal grandma, for all she taught me, all she gave me and all she was – hope you're really in a better place now, Grandma._

_I also wanted to give my big thanks for my neighbours here in the countryside - these with unprotected router. BIG THANKS!  
><em>

The day was cloudy since the very morning, but the kids went out to fly like every single day. Lucius watched them as they were flying, sometimes giving them advice, until, not so suddenly, rain chased them back home.

'So it's today' Lucius said to the kids. 'We're visiting grandma.'

Right after lunch they Apparated. Narcissa hugged both the kids.

'You know where Grandma probably is' she whispered to them. 'Go and make a surprise for her.'

The kids nodded and sneaked upstairs, Draco helping Aquilla a little, and then they got to the door to the room where they suspected grandma to be. It was open, so Draco put his finger on his lips, Aquilla nodded and they both sneaked into the room, and with pure yet hidden joy they saw that grandma was asleep. Draco showed one finger, then two, then three…

'HI GANMA!' they squealed in unison. Druella woke up immediately.

'Gosh! Draco, your mom told you two to do so?' she asked. Aquilla shook her head while Draco nodded. Then the adult Malfoys entered, Narcissa giggling, Lucius struggling to keep his face straight.

'Yes, it was me, mom' Narcissa owned up. Druella hugged both her grandchildren and let them sit on her laps.

'You're so nice kids when my daughter doesn't push you into pranks. Honestly, your blood should be enough to make you two pull them – but no, she has to encourage you even more…' she shook her head.

'We good' Draco assured, and Aquilla nodded eagerly. Grandma hugged them again.

'Yes, yes, you are very good. I have birthday gifts for you both, even though it's late after your birthdays, but I wanted to give them to you personally… if you just get off me for a while…'

'Can wait' Draco decided and Aquilla nodded. 'Granma, tell us a sory!'

'I feel neglected' Narcissa complained.

'Well, you can listen to the story too' Druella chuckled. 'Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away…'

Narcissa knew this story by heart. It was one of the stories Druella had told her when she was a child. But she still enjoyed listening to it one more time.

'…and they lived long and happily after' Druella finished. Narcissa remembered her sister finishing this line with "until they both died separate and tragic deaths". She was glad Aquilla was too small to make up such an ending – or even pronounce it.

'Now time for gifts' Druella said and she drew her wand. '_Accio gifts!_'

Two big packets flew to her. She gave one of them to Draco and the second one to Aquilla.

'Er, mom' Narcissa whispered. 'I want to ask you something… and something the kids aren't supposed to hear.'

'Oh… sure. Lucius – will you stay here?'

'Well, why not?' Lucius shrugged. Two women left.

'What's it, Cissy?'

'It's about Aquilla… you probably noticed that she doesn't look or act her age. She develops faster than she should – or rather, she used to, lately it ceased somehow – but still I wonder if you know any explanation for this… I mean, I'd be much calmer if I knew what caused this…'

'Oh well, I told both of you about the Blood for Life sacrifice… and about its side effects too. You probably forgot about this…'

'Well – I did.'

'It's done mostly when a child is in danger of dying – anyone can do it, but it's usually the mother. She makes a cut anywhere on her body, wishing with all her will that the child would survive. And as long as she is bleeding, the child is safe. But when she bleeds and child is not in danger – then the life energy is transferred anyway and this causes the faster development.'

'But I still don't…' suddenly Narcissa thought of what Lucius told her about his visit in Azkaban. 'Can it be done subconsciously?'

'Apparently, it can. If it ceased…'

'…then probably Bella stopped self-mutilating' Narcissa sighed with relief. Druella nodded.

'Well… thank you, mom' Narcissa smiled. 'Now I'll see what you spoil the kids with…'

In the room, Draco was sitting on the carpet, watching carefully everything that was in his pack. Aquilla decided to make it in a hiding place – under a low table. Both kids got loads of candy, and apart of this, Draco got a set of pretty quidditch robes in his size, a few pictured books, a xylophone – Narcissa just knew there had to be something noisy in the pack, or what would be half past three in the morning for… yet it wasn't Draco who woke up early – and another training Snitch while Aquilla got a doll, a rubber duck which told random spells while squeezed, a trumpet – Narcissa thought that her mother should be cursed for this, as Aquilla often woke up before dawn – and a big set of wax crayons.

'Do you like them, Aquilla?' Narcissa asked. Aquilla nodded, stood up to go closer to her and hit her head against the table. She rubbed her head and decided to crawl out of her "hiding", and when she could stood up safely, she did. A bump grew just where she got hit. Druella shook her head.

'Déjà vu' she said. 'Bella would always get bumps from there and not cry at all when she was this small. Come sweetie, grandma will fix you.'

'Mum – I'll do this. You taught me the basic healing magic' Narcissa smiled and healed her niece's injury with a single wave of her wand.

'Yes, what I've always told both of you – you and your sister – basic healing magic, for the minor injuries, is essential for every mother. I'm glad you remembered.'

'Still, if I were to heal all the bruises, I wouldn't do anything else… I don't know how you managed…'

'I didn't heal Bella all the time… for the same reason. And you were less likely to move a lot – so also less likely to get bruised. But when you did, you screamed your lungs out. Bella was rather quiet…'

'Oh yes' Narcissa giggled. 'I remember her worst scream of pain in her childhood…'

'The time she went practicing quidditch?'

'Yes, when she was ten or so…'

'I don't know this story' Lucius said. 'And I'd gladly hear it.'

'Well, it was late spring or early summer' Narcissa started. 'Bella was about ten, and she wanted to go training quidditch, as she wanted to get to the team in school. I was quite a tag-along, so I went with her to watch, and well, it was Bella's first training without safety charms on Bludgers. She was flying with the Quaffle to the loops – and suddenly a Bludger hit her… it broke her two or three ribs. And then, Bella went' Narcissa made a little pause 'Ouch.'

_I'm waiting for your reviews just as impatiently as you're waiting for next chapter._


	20. Packet

_Ladies and gentlemen, we've reached the magical number of twenty chapters. __Let's hurry to love kids – they grow up so fast…_

Next Christmas was coming and this year, it was all white. Aquilla was already trying to get involved in snowball fights with Draco and Theodore, but most of her snowballs missed, so she just made snowballs for Draco to throw at Theo.

'No fair' Theo said. 'You al two.'

'Don't count Kila' Draco said. 'She no throwing.'

'But she heps' Theo pouted. Draco sighed. Aquilla nodded and came up to Theo and handed him a snowball.

'Thank' Theo said and threw the snowball at Draco. Aquilla changed sides every time any of the boys complained that it wasn't fair that she was helping the other. Anyway, they had a lot of fun. When they came back to the Manor – soaking wet – Narcissa forced them both to drink the Pepperup Potion, just in case. Aquilla winced at the taste. She didn't like smoke coming out of her ears either. Draco found it more acceptable.

'Bella would always accept the Pepperup Potion' Narcissa stated. If anything could make Aquilla change her mind, it was this. It was also biggest praise she could get: that she was just like her mother. Narcissa didn't know if she should be happy or disturbed that it worked. She would never expect anyone to be pleased being compared to this ruthless Death Eater. But after all, Aquilla was just a small child, not knowing she was born to two most faithful servants of the Dark Lord, not knowing where her parents exactly were, and not knowing why.

The Christmas morning could have crept on gentle kitty's paws if only two noisy children didn't live in the Manor. Draco managed to open the door to his parents' bedroom and he climbed their bed, along with Aquilla. Then they both did their best to wake the adults. Narcissa groaned.

'Can't you just sleep a little longer?' she asked rhetorically, and both the kids shook their heads.

'No!' they said in unison. Then they both tried to make her sit up and wake Lucius. And eventually, they succeeded.

'Daddy, Santa came!' Draco said. Aquilla clapped her hands.

'Sana!' she tried to repeat. Lucius patted both kids.

'Did he bring anything for me? If not, let me sleep longer…'

'No!' Aquilla said, pulling his pajama sleeve.

'We no know' Draco explained. 'We no read.'

'Oh, then it can wait' Lucius groaned.

'NO!' both kids yelled. Narcissa giggled.

'Well, you must admit we are both awake' she said. 'We can as well get up and see if Santa brought something for the two of us as well, and if the kids were nice enough to get their gifts…'

'Okay, get up then and let me sleep...' Lucius murmured. 'Ouch!' he screamed as his son jumped on him. 'Okay, okay, I'm getting up... but I'm totally writing to Santa so that he doesn't bring any gifts for naughty kids who jump on their dads!'

'Sorry, Dad' Draco murmured. Then he jumped down from the bed and ran to the Christmas tree. Narcissa put Aquilla down on the floor and she followed the kids. Of course the pile of gifts beneath the tree was huge, but Narcissa knew that most of the packets for the kids contained just candy. She divided the gifts into four groups, and wasn't surprised that kids got most of this; grandmas did their best to spoil them. Judging from gifts from Grandma Lestrange for Aquilla, she didn't like her safety cloth and wanted to make her choose another favorite bed toy. Narcissa wished she could tell her why this piece of striped cloth was so special, but the promise given to Rod held her strongly.

One gift for Narcissa was a little bit strange. It was wrapped by someone who obviously hadn't done it for a long time, so it didn't keep the original shape of a box, the ribbon was so tangled that it seemed impossible to untie it and the handwriting of whoever wrote "Narcissa Malfoy" on the paper was unfamiliar. Narcissa tore the wrappings apart and saw a simple notebook inside. She opened it. There were extracts from newspapers, mostly Daily Prophet, stuck to the pages. Most of them were from about one and half a year earlier. First headline said, "Born: first daughter of Azkaban". Narcissa didn't want to read the extract, but she looked at the photos. There was Bellatrix, hugging something – it must have been Aquilla – and in another, the newborn was just being taken away from her. Narcissa shook in horror as she saw the cruelty of the "good ones". They were literally dragging Aquilla away from her mother! She saw her sister screaming and crying…

'Mommy?' Aquilla asked, pointing at the photo. Narcissa sighed. She thought there was no point lying.

'Yes' she whispered.

_Reviews: love._


	21. Duck

_No, no, there's no need to guess who gave Narcissa this __packet in the last chapter. You'll find out anyway. And remember that this update speed won't be long, as now I'm posting chapters that I've translated in the countryside (away from internet)._

Narcissa did her best to shake the urge to read all the extracts from the mysterious gift. She couldn't help thinking of the unavoidable fame of "Daughter of Azkaban". Of course, it was obvious that something as strange as giving birth in Azkaban would attract attention, but Narcissa didn't want her niece to be famous for something like this. It even sounded awful. "Daughter of Azkaban", it was like the whole prison did something to give her life. Plus, being famous for parents being imprisoned – for being born in jail? Narcissa wished Bellatrix could take care of her daughter, not because she was tired with being awoken every single day before dawn with some noisy toys, but also – even more! – because this would be better for both mother and daughter. She knew how much maternity changed her, and she had no doubts it would change Bellatrix just the same.

And the Daughter of Azkaban slept peacefully in her own room, watched lovingly by her parents in the photo, not knowing about the title she was known under. And like every other day, she woke up early before dawn. She didn't really like it this way – she was awake and couldn't get back to sleep, everyone else was asleep and she had nothing to do. Getting out of her bed was still too difficult, so she had to either stay and play with her toys by herself or scream until someone comes and takes her out. Or to try to get out.

Aquilla squeezed her rubber duck. It squealed, "_Incendio_!". Aquilla giggled. She couldn't wait to see what all these spells did. She squeezed the duck again. "_Lumos_!", the duck squealed. The girl kept squeezing it again and again. "_Nox_!", "_Stupefy_!", "_Protego_!", "_Scourgify_!", "_Expecto Patronum_!", "_Expelliarmus_!", "_Wingardium Leviosa_!". So many spells, so many spells to try, to remember, to learn well… Aquilla giggled again and squeezed the duck once more. "_Crucio_!", she heard this time.

'Cu-cio' she tried to repeat and she looked at her parents' photo. Bellatrix's face was pure pride, while Rodolphus beamed with innocent happiness. Aquilla smiled to them.

The spell duck was loud enough to wake Narcissa, who came into her niece's room, yawning.

'Aquilla sweetie, it's still early…' she muttered. 'You shouldn't play with loud things when we're still sleeping…'

Narcissa took the rubber duck and put it out of Aquilla's reach. The girl didn't cry, she just hugged her safety cloth and looked at her aunt.

'Cu-cio' she said. Narcissa stopped halfway to the door.

'What did you say?' she asked.

'Cu-cio' Aquilla repeated. 'Pell.'

'I – I know it's a spell' Narcissa said. 'But it's not a spell you could hear us casting…'

'Duck' Aquilla explained. 'No know.'

'Well – this is a spell you won't need to use for a long, long time. And never on Draco or any other pure-blood child – or adult. It's a spell that makes ouch – a big, big ouch. Understood?'

Aquilla nodded.

'Appy' she said, pointing at her parents' photo.

'Yes – they are very happy that you grow up so well' Narcissa kissed the girl. 'Please sweetheart, try to sleep again…'

She decided to have a _very_ serious talk with her mother.

When all the Malfoys got up, Draco wanted to go flying. Of course, Aquilla wanted to join him. Lucius left to the Ministry and Narcissa had other things to do, but a double attack of puppy eyes got her completely defeated.

'Fine' she sighed. 'Just an hour, okay?'

The kids grinned and high fived. They suspected that this "hour" could be easily lengthened…

Draco let out his training Snitch and chased it all around. he caught it A few times before Narcissa told the kids that the hour was over and it was time to go back home.

'Noooo!' the kids pouted.

'We stay!' Draco said.

'No, no, you can't be here alone' Narcissa said, trying not to notice another double puppy eyes attack.

'Ten tell Dobby' Draco asked. 'Please, mommy…'

'Pease, Anee' Aquilla joined him. Narcissa didn't resist anymore. She called Dobby.

'Dobby, watch over them' she ordered. 'If any of the kids is hurt…'

'Dobby will not let Young Mistress and Young Master get hurt, Mistress!' Dobby squealed. Narcissa smiled and went back to the Manor. Maybe Dobby wasn't resistant to the kids, but Mistress' order kept him watchful.

Narcissa sat at her desk and started answering letters. Once again she used the charmed quill, as she was writing to Grandma Lestrange to ask if Grandpa Lestrange was already back from his journey; she also wrote to the Notts and to Fudge. She was just beginning the reply to the Parkinsons when she heard a loud thud and then, her son's cry. She left the desk as it was and dashed to the garden. She saw both kids on the ground, Draco crying and Aquilla not seeming to care a lot about her injury – and Dobby trying to calm Draco down.

'I'll do this' Narcissa said, drawing her wand. She quickly made her son's face all better.

'My ankle' Draco whined, pointing at his right leg. Narcissa pointed her wand at the ankle and uttered another incantation.

'Gosh, what happened here?' Lucius asked as he came. Narcissa sighed.

'It looks like Draco flew into Aquilla' she said. 'Dobby was supposed to watch them… Dobby – do not punish yourself. I will do it.'

'What do you want to do?' Lucius asked curiously.

'Well – using the Cruciatus curse on non-humans is _not_ forbidden. You know, sometimes I understand my sister only too well…'

Lucius nodded.

'Kila fell on her lef am' Draco said. Narcissa pulled the girl's sleeve up to check for injury and gasped I shock.

'Lucius, look – just look here' she pointed at her forearm, red and swollen.

'Well, I'd say her face is worse' Lucius said, glancing at the girl's bump, black eye and swollen cheek. But Narcissa snorted.

'I don't mean the swelling – look here' she pointed. And then Lucius saw it and gasped too.

Pale as it was, it was definitely a Dark Mark.

_If you're happy with this chapter, please l__eave a review to keep me happy as well._


	22. Bedtime

_No, I wasn't going to keep you waiting too long.__ And as you read this story you've probably noticed that sometimes I put some darkness before I get back to sweetness and light. So this time, you'll get what you all like best…_

'Well then, I checked it thoroughly, and Draco is clear' Lucius said. 'Aquilla probably has hers since she was born, but it's really hard to notice…'

'And this is so good' Narcissa sighed. 'I wouldn't like to put her under the glamour spell all the time.'

'I hope she won't ask about the Mark too soon… but knowing her, I'd give her two months until she does' Lucius said. Narcissa giggled.

'Two _months_? MONTHS? I'd give her two DAYS!'

Lucius laughed too.

'I just wish Bella broke out already' he said. 'Do you know that Aquilla watched you punishing Dobby? She was fascinated.'

'I had no idea. Did you send her back to her room?'

'Of course. But it's already happened: she saw the Cruciatus curse.'

'MOMMY! DADDY!' Draco screamed. Then the Malfoy adults heard some meowing and Aquilla's laugh. They looked at each other and went to the garden. Draco was holding a spotted cat.

'He followed me home!' he announced. 'Can I keep him?'

'Pease, anee!' Aquilla supported her cousin and they both performed a perfect double puppy eyes attack. It always worked perfectly. This time too. Narcissa lifted the cat.

'It's not a "he", it's a cat girl. But you can keep her' she said.

'Yai!' Aquilla squealed with joy. She reached her both hands to the cat, but Narcissa held her wrist.

'Aquilla, you must remember that you can hurt the kitty if you're not gentle. Be gentle while playing with the kitty, right?'

Aquilla nodded.

'Show me "gentle" then' Narcissa said. The girl gently stroked her arm. Narcissa nodded approvingly and let go of her niece.

'She need name' Draco said. Narcissa smiled to him.

'Give her one then' she said. 'It's your kitty after all.'

Draco frowned, looking at the cat, which was running away from Aquilla. Draco ran to it and stroked her calmingly.

'No fear, kitty' he said. 'You mine, only mine… Candy. Your name Candy.'

Candy meowed. Narcissa went back to the Manor to cast the anti-scratch spells all over the furniture.

Draco decided to keep Candy in his room to make it even surer that she was only his. Narcissa giggled as he was setting a bowl for her and a basket where she was supposed to sleep. And in the evening, when the Malfoys were laying their son to sleep, a pair of big, green eyes was watching them.

'Well, Lucius, today you should tell Draco the bedtime story' Narcissa stated. Lucius sighed and nodded. This whole "making your own mistakes" thing was nice, but sometimes it got tiring. He didn't know any bedtime stories, as he was never told any…

'Okay, I'll make up some' he said. Narcissa kissed him for good luck. Lucius sat next to his son.

'Once upon a time, in a kingdom far, far away there lived – there lived a king' he began. Draco looked at him with hope in his eyes.

'And what?' he asked.

'There lived a king, who loved money more than anything – actually, he didn't care for anything else, only this money and money.'

Lucius made a pause to catch some breath and think over the rest of the story.

'And he died' he finished with a beaming smile. Then he kissed his son on the forehead and left.

'Well, Lucius' Narcissa sighed. 'I totally appreciate your attempt to make up your own story, but – but Draco is not even four. And goodnight stories for children in this age should end with "And then they lived long and happily after", unless they were written by someone else…'

'Like Messer Niccolo Machiavelli?' Lucius asked innocently and dodged a pillow thrown at him. Then he picked it up.

'Want to feel like we were teenagers again?' he asked and threw the pillow back at his wife.

'My point exactly' Narcissa giggled and threw another pillow. Soon the Malfoys were having a real pillow fight.

_I love reading your reviews, all of them. Please give me such a joy._


	23. Shield

_And here you have first chapter translated while I'm back in the city. __I finally got the towels to stitch current custom order on them, so there might be a delay, but as the deadline is chasing me, I'll make it quick._

_And I know you don't like such chapters too much, but they are __needed. _

Cringed in the corner of her cell, Bellatrix sobbed quietly. The dementors were just behind her door day and night, making her remember the loss of her baby all the time, over and over again. She cried louder.

'Bella!' she heard some voice, but it seemed distant, so distant… she couldn't match the voice with face or name…

'BELLA!' the voice got louder. And she thought, _Bella is me, someone is calling me…_

She grasped this thought like a line thrown to someone drowning. _Someone cares for me, someone is close…_

And she heard another voice, a harsh one, something in her head, _Just don't resist! Are you thinking we'd let you keep this little bastard, you bitch?_

'BELLA! THE PHOTO!'

_This bastard will be in a better place soon!_

'BELLA! BELLA! ANSWER ME!'

Felling of the long awaited baby being dragged away from her. The baby's cry…

'AQUILLA!' Bellatrix screamed.

'BELLA! THE PHOTO! AQUILLA IS SAFE!'

Bellatrix choked on her scream. _Aquilla is safe._ _Someone knows._

And the baby's cry once again.

_The photo. Bella, the photo. Whoever it is, they know about the photo. I must have something…_

Yes, there was the photo. A baby, held by a blonde woman. Bellatrix turned it and read the note on the back of it.

_Dear Bella__, in the photo it's me and your daughter, Aquilla Bellatrix Lestrange. She is safe at ours. She is the prettiest little girl I've ever known. Lucius is sure you will manage to break out. We are waiting for you. Lots of love from your sister, Cissy._

Bellatrix held the photo between herself and the dementors, like a shield. _Aquilla is safe. Aquilla is safe. Aquilla is safe_, she repeated to herself. And the memories started to come back to her. The man who was calling her Bella was Rodolphus. Her husband. Aquilla's father…

'_Twinkle, twinkle, little star…_' Rodolphus began. One more anchor.

'…_I wish I was where you are…_' Bellatrix continued.

She was no longer shaking. She had something to live for.

She had to break out.

_Sorry it's so short, but I didn't want to mix it with __cute scenes with the kids. You'll see Aquilla and Draco in the next chapter. Please review.  
><em>


	24. Mother's Day

_Hooray! Finished with my work, __owning loads of the best chocolate at this side of the Bug River, and ready to give you another cute chapter! This time, no horrors of Azkaban, no Dark Marks, no curses… I'm too happy to post such things now!_

May was warm and sunny. Flowers were blooming like crazy, and the Mother's Day was approaching quickly. Draco was excited. He wanted to show Narcissa how much he loved her, and that she was the most important in his life, wondering if this would make her play more with him and less with Aquilla. Even though his little cousin was a good playmate, he would still prefer her to live with his aunt and uncle, wherever they were.

'Auntie, lead!' Aquilla was begging every single evening. She could understand a lot, and she loved sitting on Narcissa's lap while the aunt was reading to her. Of course, Draco was jealous, and he demanded to be read aloud even more. This meant about an hour of reading aloud every day.

'So now, Aquilla, what story would you like to hear?' Narcissa asked and Aquilla pointed at one of books lying on the table next to couch.

'Akila wan tis' she said. Narcissa shook her head.

'No, sweetie, it's Draco's book. You're too small, you won't understand…'

'Akila will!' the girl insisted. Narcissa sighed.

'You will get bored with it. But let it be… Draco!' she called, 'Aquilla wants to listen to your book, would you like to join?'

Draco wanted, so Narcissa ended up with one kid on each lap, reading aloud to them both and happy that the jealousy stopped at least for a while.

'All states, all powers that have held and hold rule over men have been and are either republics or principalities…'

Finally Mother's Day came. Draco drew a picture just for Narcissa, and he waited in front of his parents' bedroom door instead of coming in and jumping on their bed. Finally Narcissa got up and left the bedroom.

'Mommy!' Draco exclaimed. 'For you! Mother's Day!'

Narcissa took the picture and smiled. Then she hugged and kissed Draco.

'Thank you, Draco. I like it a lot – you know, I'll hang it just opposite my bed. It will be the first thing I'll see every day, how do you like it?'

Draco was beaming.

'Mommy, and who you love more – me or Kila?' he asked anxiously as Narcissa was hanging the picture. Narcissa sighed and picked the boy up, showering him with kisses to the point of embarrassment.

'And how do you think? Who is my own child, you or Aquilla, huh?' she asked playfully.

'I am' Draco said and giggled.

'And you are mine forever' Narcissa added, tossing Draco up and catching him in the air. 'You will always be mine, and Aquilla is ours only until auntie Bella is out. I think you hope it will be very soon, right?'

Draco hesitated and shook his head.

'I want you love me more. It all' he said. 'I want today with you. You and me. Only.'

'Well, so we must ask Daddy to play with Aquilla for the whole day, right?'

Draco nodded eagerly. Suddenly Aquilla ran into the room. Draco embraced Narcissa's legs in a possessive gesture.

'My Mommy' he said. 'Only my Mommy.'

'Akila's auntie!' Aquilla said, joining the hug. Narcissa stroked both kids' hair. Lucius sat up and chuckled at the sight.

'I see you're immobilized' he said and got up. 'I'll help you.'

He picked Aquilla up and hugged her tightly. Narcissa whispered something to him and he nodded.

'Today I'm spending whole day with my little girl!' he said, tickling Aquilla. The girl laughed aloud.

'Mother's Day, for Mommy and me' Draco chanted. 'I love you mommy THIS MUCH!'

And he squeezed Narcissa's legs really tight.

Soon Narcissa and Draco got ready and left to a Mother's Day trip. Aquilla waved them bye-bye.

'So now, there's you and me' Lucius said, stroking the girl's cheek.

'Mom die?' Aquilla asked. 'Wat mom die?'

'It's day. Repeat, Aquilla, DAY' Lucius said.

'Mom day' Aquilla repeated. 'Wat it?'

'It's a special day when mommies get gifts and love from their kids…' he explained before he really thought over it.

'Akila's mommy?'

'Well – do you have anything for your mommy? Anything that would make your mommy happy?'

'No…'

'You know what? We'll make something together, and I'll then give it to your mommy when I see her next…'

'Sef.'

'What did you say?' Lucius asked.

'Sef. No uncle. Sef. Akila make sef fol mommy' Aquilla tried to explain.

'Oh, you want to do this by yourself?' Lucius finally understood. Aquilla nodded. Lucius watched her scribbling with wax crayons. After she drew tangled lines in most of colors, she pushed the doodle and red crayon to Lucius.

'Dlaw halt' she said. 'Akila love mommy.'

Lucius chuckled and drew a heart. Aquilla took the red crayon again and filled the contour with color. Finally the drawing was ready.

'Uncle, toly' Aquilla said, climbing on his laps.

'You want a story? About what?'

'Leal toly. Mommy.'

'You want a real story about your mommy?'

Aquilla nodded impatiently.

'Toly!' she repeated once again. Lucius decided to tell about one of the many pranks that Bellatrix pulled on Hufflepuffs in her early teenage times, and he told the story about how she set a booby trap in her second year – it was a bucket full of coloring potion which leaked a little every time someone walked under it, and as it was placed just in front of the Hufflepuff common room entrance, it dyed all the Hufflepuffs' hair green and silver. Aquilla loved this story.

Time passed quickly. While Aquilla and Lucius were having some afternoon snacks, Narcissa and Draco came back.

'Is there anything for us too?' Narcissa asked jokingly. Lucius only nodded, as he wasn't going to give the kids a bad example of talking with his mouth full. When he swallowed, he winked to Draco.

'I've been helping Draco to prepare one more surprise for you' he explained. Draco grabbed a cookie and with his free hand, he dragged his mother to the piano room. He placed his hands on the keyboard and breathed in and out for a while before he started playing and singing.

'_I think that my Mom's life is perfect, come meet her and then you will see, I think that my Mom is so lucky, 'cause she's got a kid and it's me!_'

_I love your reviews as much as Draco loves Narcissa__, so please review._


	25. Meeting

Aquilla's second birthday was rainy. The girl was sitting on a windowsill, looking at the raindrops and rolling her black crayon between her hands. She was still wearing her short-sleeved pajamas, so as soon as Narcissa entered the girl's bedroom, she saw that something was _wrong_.

'Aquilla' she said, 'What's that on your left arm?'

Aquilla showed a fuzzy circle with a tangled line drawn right in the place of the Dark Mark with black crayon.

'Akila no know' she said. 'Mommy have an Daddy have an Akila wan too. Akila wan black.'

'Sweetheart, but your mommy and daddy got their Dark Marks when they were grown-ups…' Narcissa struggled to smile.

'It Dalk Malk? Akila have no dalk.'

'It's probably because you were born with it, my little girl. You are very special, Aquilla Bellatrix Lestrange.'

Aquilla nodded and turned her head to the window again.

'What are you watching, darling?' Narcissa sat next to her and stroked her hair.

'Lain' Aquilla said simply. 'Pletty. Mommy see lain?'

'If it rains where she is, then she can see it for sure' Narcissa sighed. Aquilla reached her hand to her.

'No cly, Auntie' she said, stroking Narcissa's hair. The woman hugged the girl. She showed empathy that Bella had stopped showing when she was nine years old. Narcissa suspected that her sister still knew when someone was in pain, but it no longer bothered her.

'I'm not crying. You know, today is a very special day. Today is exactly two years since you were born, my Aquilla… your birthday.'

Aquilla nodded seriously to show she understood.

'Gifts?' she asked. Narcissa laughed.

'Yes, yes, my clever girl, you will get gifts. You will get gifts from me and Uncle Lucius, and the grandmas sent you something too…'

'Mommy, wel mommy? Akila want mommy.'

Narcissa sighed. How could she tell Aquilla that the girl will probably not see her mother for years, and maybe never?

'Auntie, no cly…'

'Your mommy wants to see you just as badly as you want to see her' Narcissa whispered. Aquilla seemed to understand.

'Why mommy an' daddy no hele?' she whined. 'Tell Akila…'

'It's complicated…'

'Tell Akila.'

'Not now. Not today. Now I'll only tell you that your mommy is far away – and she can't come back yet. But she loves you and misses you.'

'Uncle saw mommy an' daddy…'

'Yes, and he could tell you that they miss you. But they aren't very well…'

'Mommy an' daddy sick?'

'Yes – yes, they are kind of sick. But when they are well again, they will come back. Would you like to see your birthday gifts?'

Aquilla nodded enthusiastically. Soon she was sitting amongst pieces of colored paper, carelessly left gifts (containing a few dolls, loads of doll dresses, a ball, two jigsaw puzzles, huge amounts of candy and a new spell duck, which was immediately confiscated until Narcissa made sure that no dark spells were known to it) and playing with a pencil, pretending it was a wand.

'You'll get one more gift today, sweetie' Lucius said, kneeling next to the girl. 'We'll go together to the Diagon Alley, and we'll get you a new dress, and you will choose what it would be.'

'Tan uncle!' Aquilla squealed and jumped to hug his knees, as she couldn't reach higher. Draco reluctantly agreed to stay home with Dobby, as the only alternative was being bored while Madame Malkin would make the dress for Aquilla.

'Now, sweetie, come with us' Narcissa said. If she couldn't spoil her niece on her birthday, when could she?

They Apparated in the Diagon Alley. Aquilla clutched Lucius' robes in one hand and her safety cloth in another, glancing shyly at other people. For the first time in her whole life she saw such crowds.

'Mudbloods…' Narcissa whispered with disgust. Suddenly Aquilla saw someone that made her let go of her uncle's robes and run up to her.

'Mommy!' she cried. She found it easier to run in the crowd than Narcissa, who chased her, did, as she was much smaller. She reached her goal and hugged the woman's knees.

'Mommy…' she said with delight.

'Andy, do you know this kid?' the man accompanying the woman said.

'No… who are you, kid?' the woman called Andy asked. Aquilla looked up at her.

'Akila Belatis Leslen' she said, 'Mommy, you no Akila mommy?'

'Akila… Belatis… Leslen?' the woman repeated.

'No!' Aquilla waved her fists and thumped her feet. 'Akila Belatis Leslen!'

'Aquilla, come back here!' Narcissa shouted. 'Oh, I'm sorry, Andromeda…'

Aquilla was close to tears.

'Mommy…' she whined. Narcissa picked her up.

'No, Aquilla, it's not mommy' she whispered. 'I'm sorry, Andromeda… it's our niece, remember? Aquilla Bellatrix Lestrange.'

Aquilla hid her face in her safety cloth.

'Oh, the one born in Azkaban…' Andromeda sighed.

'Yes, Bella's daughter. Aquilla, don't be shy… say "hello" to Auntie Andromeda…' Narcissa swayed the girl gently. Aquilla shook her head.

'She's cute… definitely not like Bella' Andromeda said, surprised not only by the girl, but also by her sister talking friendly with her.

'You wouldn't believe how much she resembles Bella. She's only shy when it comes to strangers, and now she's pouting because you're not Bellatrix' Narcissa explained. 'Sweetie, it's your mommy's sister…'

Aquilla still pouted.

'Well, I guess I won't get her to anything' Narcissa sighed. 'See you later, Andromeda…'

'Yeah… see you, Narcissa.'

Aquilla pouted all the way to Madame Malkin's. Then she thought of something she heard.

'Auntie, wat is Azkaban?' she asked.

'I'll explain it when we're back home, okay?' Narcissa really didn't want to discuss her sister's fate in public. Aquilla nodded. Then she chose a type and color of her new dress. It was quite simple and comfortable, exactly like Bella's dresses when she was this young, dark green with some silver accents. Soon Aquilla could get Narcissa to dress her in the new dress and Apparate home.

_Next chapter will be Narcissa explaining little Aquilla __about Azkaban and such stuff! Please review!_


	26. Questions

_I was afraid this chapter wouldn't come before September - i__t was so damn hot in here that my computer refused to work. We're slowly coming to the end of the story… very slowly, to be honest._

The Malfoys came back to the Manor with Aquilla. Lucius held the girl so that her eyes were at the same level as his.

'You were naughty today' he said. 'You are never – _never_ – to escape us. Today you won't be punished, but the next time you go missing, you'll stay in your room all alone for half an hour, understood?'

Aquilla nodded.

'Soly, uncle' she said. 'Akila is soly. Akila saw mommy… no, no mommy, but…'

'I understand you' Lucius hugged his niece. 'This woman wanted to take you as her daughter, but you see, this woman is a blood traitor…'

'Lucius!' Narcissa hissed.

'Wat a 'lood 'laitol?' Aquilla asked, confused.

'She married a mudblood' Lucius explained.

'Yuk' Aquilla winced. Lucius smiled with pride. He taught her well…

'Auntie!' Aquilla squealed to Narcissa. 'Answel me now!'

Lucius let Aquilla sit down on the floor. The girl came up to her aunt.

'Wat is Azkaban?' she asked. Narcissa sighed and knelt next to the girl.

'It's an awful place, far, far away' she said. Aquilla nodded understandingly.

'An' tis 'lood 'laitol said Akila boln in Azkaban' she said.

'Because you were born there, sweetie.'

Aquilla frowned, thinking over what she heard.

'So mommy an' daddy in Azkaban?' she asked. Narcissa sighed again.

'Yes, my little girl. They are there. They can't see each other…'

'Mommy an' daddy alone?'

Narcissa nodded, but then she shook her head.

'There are… people… guarding them. Making sure they don't leave.'

Dementors definitely weren't something she wanted to talk about.

'An' why mommy an' daddy thele?' Aquilla asked. Oh, of course every answer brought more questions…

'Because they did something that many people think is a wrong thing to do.'

'So they did lon ol not?' Aquilla sounded irritated. Narcissa hesitated, so Lucius took the initiative.

'They did the only right thing they could' he said. 'They stayed faithful to the Dark Lord.'

'Who Dalk Lold?'

'He is our leader, but he disappeared before you were born. Your mommy, daddy and uncle Rabbit were looking for him, together with their friend. But many people think it was a wrong thing to look for him, so when they caught your parents, they put them in Azkaban.'

'Akila no unstan' Aquilla frowned. 'They did lon ol not?'

'See Aquilla…' Lucius sighed. 'How to explain this… there are things that some people think are wrong but others think it's right. Do you understand?'

Aquilla nodded.

'So, some people would wash their kid's mouth with _Scourgify_ spell if the kid uses the word "mudblood", because they think it's wrong. But we wouldn't, because we know it's nothing wrong.'

Aquilla nodded again.

'And there are also people who think that following the Dark Lord is wrong – and as they are powerful, they can punish for this.'

'An' mommy an' daddy come back?'

'Yes, my darling. When the Dark Lord comes back to his power, Azkaban will open and mommy and daddy will come here. They were Dark Lord's most faithful servants, and they will be rewarded beyond measures – you should be proud of them.'

'Uncle, an' you wi Dalk Lold too?'

'Yes, I followed him too' Lucius pulled up his left sleeve. 'Look, the Dark Mark is sign of him. Auntie Cissa doesn't have one, but both your parents do…'

'Akila know. An' Akila have too' Aquilla pulled up her sleeve.

'Yes, yes, you were born with it. And we don't know how it happened, but… well, it will make mommy proud. But remember that most of people now think that it's wrong – it's a secret that we have the Mark, understood?'

Aquilla nodded.

'Even Grandma can't know. And neither grandma. Keep this secret, okay, my dearest?'

'Okay' Aquilla smiled with pride.

_Reviews make me happy, and happy author updates faster. _


	27. Higher!

_As you did your best to make me happy with your reviews, here's the chapter with what (I think) you like best! Enjoy!_

'Highel, uncle! Highel!' Aquilla squealed. Lucius chuckled and pushed the swing where she was sitting even stronger. The girl laughed aloud, once again reminding of her mother's laughter. Since Draco did his best to spend his whole time with Narcissa, Lucius decided to occupy Aquilla all the time so that she wouldn't notice lack of auntie. Surprisingly, swinging was enough for her. She didn't insist on flying her broomstick all the time. Lucius understood it though: her broomstick didn't fly as high as he was swinging her.

'Aquilla, isn't it enough?' he asked as he got quite tired with pushing the swing.

'No!' Aquilla said. 'Mole! Highel!'

Lucius sighed and pushed the swing again. He wished that someone had invented any swinging spell…

The swing was the only thing that didn't really suit the posh garden. It was the first birthday gift that Draco got, and it was from Auntie Bella and Uncle Rod. Draco didn't like it though, as he preferred being free to being high, so the swing was left useless – until Aquilla joined the family.

'Aquilla, please… I'm tired' Lucius said after next few minutes. 'Let's go flying, shall we?'

'Akila wans highel!' Aquilla insisted.

'Then we'll fly very high – together on my broomstick, okay?' Lucius proposed. Aquilla clapped her hands.

'Yeah!' she squealed. A while later they mounted and Lucius held Aquilla firmly with one hand.

'Highel!' Aquilla squealed. Lucius chuckled and flew a little higher than Aquilla's swing could go. The girl looked in amazement at the garden below. Then she patted Lucius' forearm.

'Highel!' she demanded.

'Hey sweetie, if we go too high, we can end up in heaven' Lucius joked. 'And if we do, they may not let us go back! And if we don't go back…'

'…Auntie Cissa sad' Aquilla finished. 'So no heaven. But highel.'

'Okay, so we'll be careful not to go too high. I'm glad you aren't afraid of heights, and there is at least something you have from your dad. As much as I remember him from school, he would always climb as high as possible, and almost all his free time he spent in the air…'

Aquilla hummed with delight. At her every demand, Lucius flew a little higher and soon they were just above the Manor's roof.

'Wen Akila fly high by sef?' Aquilla asked. Lucius chuckled.

'So high? Well, when you're nine. And you're two now. But every year you will fly higher…'

'Akila no like wait' Aquilla pouted.

'You can always ask me to fly together.'

They made a few circles around the garden until they landed. Aquilla was trying to make Lucius fly again, but it wasn't meant to be.

'Sweetie, it's time to eat something. Time for your milk and cookies, remember?' Lucius tried. Aquilla frowned.

'An' aftel mole flying?' she asked.

'If auntie has no other plans for you, then yes.'

Aquilla then agreed to go back home. She took her shoes off all by herself, and she barely needed any help in taking off her coat. Lucius was never stingy with praise for his niece, and loved encouraging her to do things by herself – as long as it was safe. He couldn't live with himself if any of the kids was hurt – and if Aquilla was hurt, he was sure that he wouldn't live long after Bellatrix would get to know about it…

While the kids were having their afternoon snacks, it started raining. Lucius sighed and stroked Aquilla's hair.

'Seems we can't go flying again' he said. 'You know, rain in October is something we should expect…'

Aquilla nodded, but didn't say anything, as she was taught well not to speak with her mouth full of cookie and milk. Narcissa giggled as she saw the kids: both had put as many cookies into their mouths as possible, as they were sure that the other one would eat everything if given a chance.

'My two little hamsters' she said and kissed them both.

CLICK.

'Long time no see Grandma Lestrange' Lucius reminded. 'We should at least send her lots of photos.'

'I wonder where Grandpa Lestrange is' Narcissa sighed. 'He's gone for one and half a year…'

'But at least he sends letters' Lucius reminded. Narcissa nodded.

'You know we'll have to visit them when he's back.'

'All gone!' the kids suddenly squealed in unison.

'Music now?' Draco pleaded. Aquilla looked straight at Narcissa.

'Akila wans make music too!' she said. Narcissa nodded and leaded both kids to the piano room. Aquilla was too small to conveniently reach the keyboard, so she was sitting on her aunt's lap. She shyly pressed one of the keys.

'Yes, yes, this is where the music comes from' Narcissa smiled. 'Let's now get to first steps in piano…'

_Appreciate the effort I put in writing and translating this and take some effort to review please!_


	28. Trouble

_Okay, it seems you didn't like the previous chapter this much, but here'__s the new one, and enjoy it!_

'Cissy, we're in trouble' Lucius said, waving a piece of parchment.

'A letter?' Narcissa asked. 'From whom?'

'And from whom can we get a letter that would mean trouble? Three guesses.'

'If it's trouble you're talking so freely about, then there is only one person who could give us such: Grandma Lestrange.'

'Correct' Lucius nodded. 'She invites us for Christmas. Again. Oh, and I can't find my wand anywhere… do you have any idea where I could leave it?'

Narcissa sighed.

'No slightest guess. But speaking of Grandma Lestrange… I can understand her. She must feel lonely, and it's awful to be lonely at Christmas…'

'Are you suggesting that we should accept it?'

'If we don't, she could decide to visit us – no, not us. Bella and Rod. So we should eventually go and bring Aquilla…'

'What about Draco? He won't stand us leaving on Christmas day…'

'We'll have an early Christmas dinner, and do you really think Draco will need us when he will be busy with his Christmas gifts? We'll tell him everything now, and he's a smart boy, he will understand that keeping the promise – and so, keeping this cover – is really important…'

'If you say so.'

This small talk was brutally interrupted by Draco, who ran into the room, slamming the door behind himself. He was gasping heavily.

'Kila is chasing me!' he whined. Something hit the door from outside. The Malfoys looked at each other.

'Kila' Draco sighed. 'She must have run into it…'

Narcissa opened the door and grabbed Aquilla before she could get Draco.

'Aquilla Bellatrix Lestrange,' she said seriously, 'why were you chasing your cousin?'

'Dlaco took way Akila bloom' Aquilla whined.

'Draco, explain' Narcissa faced her son, still holding the girl.

'Kila and me – we were playing, and – and Kila said she didn't want to play, and – and she got on her broomstick and – and flew…' Draco whined.

'So you didn't like it that Aquilla wasn't playing with you, so you wanted to stop her doing what she was doing instead?' Narcissa asked. Draco nodded reluctantly.

'Then it's your fault that Aquilla was chasing you. Go to your room and don't leave it until I let you.'

Draco sighed and left the room. Narcissa hugged Aquilla.

'Are you hurt?' she asked, and the girl shood her head.

'Akila wan mommy' she said miserably. Narcissa cuddled her more.

'I… I promise you, little one. You will see mommy. You will see her very soon… but first, you will see grandma. Do you want to see grandma?'

Aquilla nodded and kissed Narcissa on the cheek.

'Tan, Auntie' she said, beaming.

'Luci, we're in trouble' Narcissa said, waving a piece of parchment. Lucius grinned.

'Is that your mom inviting us for Christmas?' he asked.

'Exactly. And mind it, she's lonely too…'

'Aw, no problem, we'll send Draco to her. And – oh! I have an idea – let's leave Aquilla at Grandma Lestrange's for a couple of days, and have some time just for ourselves…'

'I must ask mom and Grandma Lestrange about it, but the idea itself is very nice…'

'They will love the idea – and love that we'll go and pick the kids then.'

Narcissa giggled and immediately got to write letters to both grandmas.

_Short chapter this time, but I promise that the next one will be longer. How do you think, will the grandmas accept the kids for __some time? Leave a review to keep me happy please!_


	29. Game

Just as Lucius expected, the grandmas were overjoyed with the perspectives of having a grandchild for a few days to spoil. But then there came another thing that bothered Narcissa.

'What if Aquilla says that she lives with us? What if she says something about Azkaban?' she asked. Lucius hesitated and went to Aquilla's room. The girl was drawing something, like almost always. Lucius knelt next to her and looked at the drawing. It showed a sun showing all teeth in a wide grin and a few flowers.

'Hi, my smart girl' Lucius said. 'See, you're going to play a little game.'

'Game? Wi Auntie?' Aquilla smiled evilly. 'Like wen Auntie says Akila play game wi you?'

'What games Auntie told you to play with me?' Lucius frowned.

'Akila put youl wand in places' the girl said. Lucius sighed._ So this is why I found my wand in the fridge_, he thought.

'No, you're not going to play a game with auntie. You are going to play a game with grandma, and it will be a long, long game. Long and difficult. Do you want to play it?' he asked, and Aquilla nodded.

'Wat game?' she asked eagerly.

'This game is to pretend – act a lot. You will pretend for grandma that you are with mommy and daddy, and not with us. Do you understand?'

'Say glandma Akila is in Azkaban?' Aquilla frowned.

'No, not in Azkaban. You see, we – Auntie Cissa and I – are playing this game with Grandma Lestrange. We are pretending that mommy and daddy aren't in Azkaban. Grandma Lestrange doesn't know this, and we want it to stay this way. You are a smart girl, I'm sure you'll manage…'

'So, Akila no say glandma uncle Lucius leads fol Akila – Akila say glandma daddy leads?'

'Yes, yes, this is how this game works. But this is going to be a long game – a few days, you are going to stay only with grandma, not now yet, next week. Do you like the idea of this game?'

Aquilla nodded enthusiastically. Lucius patted her and went to join Narcissa.

'Cissy, I've just heard why I'd found my wand in the fridge last week' he said casually. Narcissa sighed.

'Have you also heard where your green cloak is?' she asked. Lucius frowned, puzzled.

'No… was it Aquilla too?' he asked.

'Yes, it's another game I played with her, but I told her to keep it secret. If Dobby didn't move it, it should be behind the bookshelves' Narcissa said, pointing at the shelves just opposite her. Lucius looked there and found his cloak.

'The next time I lose something, I'm asking Aquilla where she put it' he decided. 'But if she managed to keep it secret, I'm quite calm about the little game with Grandma Lestrange.'

'SANTA CAME!' the kids squealed, waking the adults. Narcissa smiled to herself. Of course, even the excitement of going somewhere without them – the whole "do you want to stay with grandma for a few days, like the big boys do sometimes?" thing worked really good on Draco – couldn't beat the heap of Christmas gifts. Of course, some of them were already opened, and when the kids climbed the adults' bed, they covered it with stains of chocolate. Narcissa couldn't help giggling, remembering absolutely spotless house of Andromeda the only time she visited her. _It's better to have pure-blood and dirty kids than the contrary_, she thought.

She went to check the unpacked gifts. She barely managed to avoid a real fight between the kids when Draco noticed that Aquilla got more than he did. She also wondered if it was a good idea to confiscate the gift labeled "Aquilla" with Andromeda's handwriting, but then she dropped this thought. Andromeda was too righteous to send something dangerous. Anyway, Aquilla didn't like the pictured book about bunnies that Andromeda got her, and she eagerly splashed red paint all over the bunnies.

'Blood!' the girl squealed and splashed some of the paint on Candy as well. Narcissa removed the "blood" from the cat's fur and faced Aquilla.

'Aquilla Bellatrix Lestrange, it's not good to paint animals with the same paint that you use on paper' she said. 'And you are not to harm Candy.'

Aquilla nodded and apologized, and then she unwrapped another gift – it was a set of toy swords and daggers, enough for two kids to play.

'You will share them with Draco if he wants' Narcissa said.

'Play wi Dlaco!' Aquilla squealed and poked her cousin with one sword.

When the gift excitement was over, all four had a very early Christmas dinner. Then they took bags for Draco and for Aquilla, a supply of Polyjuice Potion for Lucius and they left. First, they took Draco to Grandma Black, and then Lucius drank first portion of the potion and put charms on Narcissa and they went to Grandma Lestrange.

'Oh, my little sunshine!' Grandma Lestrange said, cuddling Aquilla. 'My sweetheart is going to stay with grandma? I'll have my sweetie just for myself for some time? My dumpling grew so big since the last time!'

Lucius cleared his throat.

'Mom' he said blankly. 'Aquilla didn't come here alone.'

Soon they were sitting at the table, Aquilla on Grandma Lestrange's lap, and having their second Christmas dinner.

'My sweetie, do you know that Santa made a mistake this year?' Grandma asked when the dinner was over.

'Why?' Aquilla asked.

'He forgot to bring you one of the gifts – but then he came to me, and asked me to keep it for you. Do you want to see it now?'

'Yes!' Aquilla clapped her hands. Grandma Lestrange called the house elf.

'Whiny, bring the present for Young Mistress' she ordered. Lucius winced.

'Didn't Santa leave something for me at yours as well?' he whined. Grandma Lestrange laughed.

'No, it seems you weren't nice enough' she said and then Whiny came with a big pack. Aquilla tore apart the wrappings. Narcissa cursed silently as she saw what it was.

It was a huge set of finger paints.

_Grandma Lestrange is a__ mixture of my own grandmas. Yes, Santa's mistake also. Next chapter will be about Aquilla's stay at Grandma Lestrange's! Leave a review please, reviews are love._


	30. Visit

Grandma Lestrange was so happy with a company that she did her best to spoil Aquilla even more. She didn't prepare a bed for the girl; she decided that they should sleep both in her bed. Aquilla had never slept with anyone before. She was also missing some sensation in her left arm, which she felt always while close to Uncle Lucius, but she thought it might have been an effect of the glamour charms that Narcissa put on her just in case. She was also not used to being fed at least six times a day, let alone getting second and third helpings of everything, no matter if she wanted it or not.

'Glandma, Akila no hungly' she would say, but it was useless.

'You need to eat more, my sweetie, for you are growing, and grandma wants you to grow big…' Grandma Lestrange would say. This was the worst thing in Aquilla's stay at grandma's. Of course, there were also things that Aquilla just loved, such as bedtime stories that weren't fairy tales but real stories about her father.

'…and then Rod said he would make this fruit salad alone, because he just loved doing everything by himself, and he took these apples and started peeling and cutting them, of course he was then covered in peels, but he was so proud of himself that he forgot about all the other ingredients! I added them, and the salad came out delicious, and we would tell everyone at the party that Rod made it all by himself. But he knew that it wasn't true, and afterwards he asked us why we'd lied, sure he could pretend a lot, we even feared that he'd become an actor, but fortunately he didn't… he wasn't like your mother, I knew her well when she was younger, she was as honest as a Hufflepuff, I was even afraid that she was one of them, but Rod assured me she was a real Slytherin, I wonder how she made it, as the Slytherins should be able to hide the truth and… oh, hide their feelings too, but this mother of yours, you could really see through her, she couldn't hide anything, only thanks to my Rod she learned the Occlumency, well, my Rod had a natural talent, and I still wonder why he chose her… I mean, there was a lot of other nice Slytherin girls, and everything that your mother had was her looks – I see you inherited some of her beauty, I hope you also inherited my Rod's brains, because you see, my sweetie, good looks isn't everything, sure your mother was lucky enough to get someone as good as my Rod…'

Fortunately, by the time Grandma Lestrange got to boasting in Rodolphus and talking down about Bellatrix, Aquilla was already asleep. Otherwise she would get annoyed by this, too.

At the day, Grandma Lestrange would either take Aquilla to the garden or play with her indoors. There was no broomstick for her, but the girl didn't really have time to miss it – she enjoyed painting with grandma and playing clapping games.

'And now, my little dumpling, we'll make some finger flowers, shall we?' Grandma Lestrange asked pro forma. Of course, she decided of everything. Aquilla would accept it anyway, but she wished she hadn't been called "sweetie" or "dumpling", or "sunshine" all the time.

'Glandma, Akila has a name' she reminded, and sometimes grandma even reacted for this. Unfortunately, she still thought that small kids like Aquilla shouldn't be called by their proper names.

'When your dad was small, I always called him my little bear' Grandma Lestrange told her while they were drawing on a huge sheet of paper. 'And Rabastan, he was always Rabbit for me – and for many others too, I guess your dad still calls him like this… I wonder what he calls your mother…'

'Bella' Aquilla said. 'Mommy is Bella.'

'Bella, huh? Suits her, she is beautiful, I must admit…'

'Mommy pletty.'

'Yes, yes, very pretty…'

'An' Akila pletty.'

'Yes, you are right, my dumpling, you are very pretty…'

'Akila has a name.'

'I know, my dumpling…'

'Clucio' Aquilla pointed a green pencil at her grandma. The woman gasped.

'Daddy taught you this already?' she asked. 'Oh yes, my Rod is a master of curses, he always had a natural talent for it… I guess he taught your mother these, but I doubt she will ever be as good as he is…'

Aquilla rolled her eyes. If only she could say that her mother was a greater master of the Cruciatus Curse than her father was…

After only two days someone came. Grandma Lestrange carried Aquilla to the door and she opened. Aquilla recognized the face and felt the familiar sensation in her left arm, but she didn't dare to hope it was really him.

'Rabbit!' Grandma Lestrange shrieked. The man looked at Aquilla.

'Hi mom' he said. 'I'm sorry I couldn't write, but… do I have a little sister now?' he pointed at Aquilla.

'Akila Belatlis Lestlen!' Aquilla said. The man stroked her gently.

'Aquilla Bellatrix Lestrange?' he asked. 'So, a little niece?'

'Yes' Grandma Lestrange said. 'Rod and his wife left her at mine for a couple of days, what nice of them, she's such a darling…'

'Oh, I can see' the man looking like uncle Rabbit chuckled. And this chuckle was familiar. Aquilla smiled to her uncle that looked like her another uncle.

'So, now tell me where you were all these years!' Grandma Lestrange spat out. Uncle shrugged with an apologizing smile.

'I'm sorry, mom… it was a kind of a secret mission, abroad. You see, international cooperation…'

'So… you were over the ocean again?'

'No, not this far… mostly the Slavonic areas…'

'Then I see that you were too drunk to even write a letter.'

'I didn't drink! I was… well…'

'…looking for a woman this far away?'

'Mom, you know that there aren't many pure-blood houses we aren't already related to…'

'So I was right!' Grandma Lestrange seemed triumphant. 'But don't make the same mistake as your brother did.'

'What do you mean by this? Bella isn't a bad woman…'

'No, I mean my little dumpling. Have a son. Of course girls are important too, but you need a son to pass the name…'

'Well, Bella and Rod can also have a son later. Just… you know how long it took them to have any child…'

'So working on it so many years, they could have a son…'

'But this Aquilla is so cute' uncle stroked Aquilla again. 'May I hold her?'

'If you're careful…' Grandma Lestrange reluctantly gave him the girl. Uncle held her well.

'Oh, aren't you just the cutest girl in the world?' he asked. 'Well, mom, I came just to assure you that I'm okay…'

'But do come in and eat something!' Grandma Lestrange insisted. 'You look like you were starving for months!'

Uncle didn't resist. He knew it was useless. Aquilla noticed that the Polyjuice Potion started to wear off as he was leaving.

Days passed, and finally, on the New Year's Eve, Uncle Lucius came again, this time disguised as Rodolphus.

'I hope she was nice' he said.

'She was an angel!' Grandma Lestrange said. 'I'm so happy that she's so much like you…'

'I thought she was more like Bella' Lucius said, picking Aquilla up. 'Ugh! You're getting heavy, my little star…'

'No, no, she only looks a little like your wife, and she is more like you when it comes to the character. She loves doing things by herself, just like you in her age! And I'm sure her magic is not all accidental, she's a prodigy, I'm sure your father would be so proud, I'll write to him…'

'Okay, mom, but – but we must be going. You know, Rabbit come to us and Bella is with him, he's waiting for us and…'

'Oh, I see, Rod. Bring her again soon. You can leave her at mine as often as you want! Oh, and…' Grandma Lestrange leaned towards Lucius. 'Will it be a boy this time?' she asked in whisper.

'No idea' Lucius said. 'We don't even know if we got any… ah, _result_.'

'Good luck then. And remember, a boy this time!'

_Whoa, a little bit longer chapter this time! Leave a review please, for it keeps me happy and happy author updates faster. Of course, unless it rains or is bloody too hot (I'm still in the countryside and I must go outside to steal some internet from my neighbors). _


	31. Answers

_So, it's me again, and I'm bringing you a brand new chapter! __Enjoy it!_

The snow melted once again, and the Malfoys were spending the evening together. Or rather, in one room – the kids were playing together and the adults were reading. Suddenly Draco came up to Lucius and climbed on his laps.

'Daddy, Kila says she wants a baby, where babies come from?' he asked. Lucius looked at his wife in panic, but Narcissa didn't do or say anything.

'Uh… well… depends on a baby' Lucius said finally. 'What do you mean by "where babies come from"?'

'Kila. Where did you take her from?' Draco pointed at his cousin.

'Oh, Aquilla… we brought her from the Ministry.'

Draco slipped down and got to Aquilla again.

'See, Kila, you must go to the Ministry' he said.

'Akila no wan new Akila, Akila wan a new baby' Aquilla protested. 'Uncle said Akila flom Ministly, othel babies no.'

Aquilla hesitated for a while, with a doll in her one hand and her safety cloth in another.

'An' Akila no stal in Ministly. This no-auntie Andlomeda said Akila boln in Azkaban. So Akila fils in Azkaban, den in Ministly' she stated.

'So… you must go to Azkaban?' Draco frowned. 'No sense. I guess Mommy was never in Azkaban…'

'Go ask den' Aquilla shrugged. Draco nodded and came up to Narcissa.

'Mommy, were you in Azkaban?' he asked. Narcissa glared at Lucius, who just shrugged.

'No, I was never there' she said. 'As far as I know, there was only one baby born there.'

'Kila.'

'Yes, sweetie, but it's pronounced "Aquilla". Come on, even she is closer to her proper name…'

'Kila is Kila' Draco smiled widely. 'For me, she'll always be Kila.'

'Always? Even when you grow up? Even when she gets married?'

'Always.'

Lucius chuckled.

'You see, Cissy – it's like you being Cissy, right? Or Rabbit being Rabbit… there will always be people who will see Rabbit behind the Death Eater mask…'

'Wat a Deaf Eatel, Uncle?' Aquilla asked. Lucius gulped, but he knew that he would face it one day anyway.

'It's a word for the Dark Lord's follower' he explained shortly. Aquilla frowned, like every time she was thinking something through.

'So Mommy an' Daddy Deaf Eatels?' she asked.

'Yes.'

'An' you too?'

'Yes.'

'An' wen Akila glow up, Akila a Deaf Eatel too?'

'If you only want and learn well – because you need a good skill in wand to become one.'

'Akila lealn well, an' Akila a Deaf Eatel, an' Mommy an' Daddy ploud!' Aquilla exclaimed. Lucius chuckled.

'Yes, my darling, they will be very, very proud! They will be proud to see what you already know, and you will definitely learn a lot more until you meet…'

'Clucio?'

'Yes – yes, you will learn it too, but not now yet – maybe Mommy and Daddy will teach you this.'

'Akila need a wand!'

'You will get one when you're eleven.'

'Can Akila use youl wand until Akila has own wand?'

'No.'

Aquilla did her best to perform a puppy eyes attack, but Lucius managed to resist it somehow.

'Go on painting' he said, getting back to his book. Aquilla sighed and returned to her favorite set of paints, the one that she got from Grandma Lestrange for Christmas. Since she got it, she was usually covered in paint, but she managed somehow to paint recognizable things, such as sun, stars, flowers, hearts or Dark Marks. The drawback was that she only sometimes painted them on paper and usually on any other surfaces, such as floors, walls or furniture.

Nothing less and nothing more than an ordinary kid.

_Reviews: love. Really._


	32. Star

Both the kids were performing better and better with the piano, even though Aquilla was a lot more into singing. When Draco was playing song tunes, she would always be somewhere close singing to the tune, either with proper words – if the song was known to her – or just filling the tune with any words.

'Well, I'm glad she has something from Rod as well' Narcissa stated.

'Rod always needed something more than just the tune to sing' Lucius chuckled. 'But after a couple of drinks, nothing would stop him.'

'Thanks Merlin that he managed somehow even drunk' Narcissa sighed.

So far, Aquilla's favorite song was "Twinkle, twinkle, little star", and she even learned to play it somehow. Slowly, and making mistakes sometimes, but Narcissa could see that the girl struggled to play just this tune.

One day, when the two of them were sitting together at the piano, Aquilla suddenly stopped playing.

'Auntie, notes have names, an' people have names, an' Candy have a name, an' dolls have names… stals have names too?' she asked. Narcissa chuckled.

'Yes, they have names too. Even though many of them look the same, every star you can see has a name you can call it with. And there are also families or stars, and they have names too.'

'Stals have nice names?'

'Yes, yes, very nice. Would you like to stay up late tonight, and I'll show you some stars that have pretty names?'

'I want to stay up late too!' Draco exclaimed, coming to the room. Aquilla wanted it too, but Narcissa warned the kids that if the night was clouded, they wouldn't see anything.

'Akila wan' see stals' Aquilla chanted and got back to the piano. She was humming all the time she was doing her exercises.

Fortunately, the sky was cloudless in the evening, so Narcissa brought a blanket and spread it on the ground in the garden. She made sure that the kids were dressed properly for the temperature – even though spring days were quite warm, the nights still were cold – and they sat down together, looking at the sky.

'Can you see this star?' Narcissa asked. 'This is the North Star. And the group over there – it's Cassiopeia…'

After a while, Draco felt bored, but he stayed with Narcissa and Aquilla for the mere pleasure of staying up late. Aquilla was amazed by stars' names.

'An' this stal?' she pointed. 'Wat hel name?'

Narcissa chuckled.

'This star has a beautiful name… it's called Bellatrix.'

Aquilla sighed with wonder.

'Like Mommy…' she whispered.

_Okay, short chapter this time, but I hope you liked it! Please leave a review._


	33. Blood

_Still, we'__re going through short chapters, but hey, this means faster updates! Of course, if you keep me happy._

'It's always the same' Narcissa muttered. Lucius looked at her.

'What is always the same?' he asked.

'Just when I think we've managed with Aquilla – I mean, her cruelty, that she got more caring and such – she gives us yet another proof that blood is thicker than water…'

Lucius chuckled.

'Well, you said this' he said. 'I'd say she is really getting kinder…'

'Remember what she did with Vincent at Draco's birthday?'

'What – hit him with her plate?'

'Exactly. It's definitely not kind!'

'I would rather say that she doesn't really understand that it hurt him… because, as you said before, blood is thicker than water.'

'You mean…'

'It always looked like this. Just face it – Aquilla feels as much pain as Bella does. I mean, hardly anything. She was never crying with pain while Draco was crying his lungs out…'

Narcissa sighed.

'Well… you're right. But I hoped she hadn't inherited this.'

'It may help her later.'

'Yes, if she only follows her parents' footsteps…'

Lucius didn't answer. Of course, he could still hope that Aquilla wouldn't become a Death Eater in the future – but it didn't seem very likely.

Narcissa decided to start teaching the kids some dance moves. Or rather, she started with Draco and Aquilla insisted on joining. At least Draco had a dance partner this way, so Narcissa didn't resist long.

'My lady, may I have this dance?' Draco asked Aquilla with a decent bow. The girl nodded and reached her hands to him.

Of course, the kids made a lot of mistakes at first, but with every dance lesson they performed a little better. Narcissa was pleased. _Oh, Bella,_ she thought, _if you only could see your daughter…_

Many miles away, one of the prisoners felt a short and sudden relief.

_Keep me happy to make me update soon, and how to do this – you should already know. _


	34. Quidditch

_First, let me thank for all the reviews and answer to one of the anonymous ones I've got for the previous chapter.  
>Dear Anything, I get more people asking to update sooner than to write longer chapters, so the chapters are quite short, but I do my best to update a few times in a week. About skipping a few years: I will do it quite soon.<br>_

Dance and piano lessons filled most of the kids' time, at least most of the time they weren't playing mini-quidditch with other children. For the mini-quidditch they needed only eight players in total; every team consisted of one Chaser, one Beater, one Keeper and one Seeker. The Bludgers had safety charms on, and the loops were slightly bigger and set lower than in real quidditch – everything to make the game safe and playable for kids who were still using toy broomsticks. At first, Aquilla and Draco were in one team, but then the other kids complained that the game was too easy for them, as Draco was a very good Seeker and Aquilla – a very good Chaser, so they had to move to separate teams. Aquilla ended up with Theo as Keeper, Vincent as Beater and Blaise as Seeker while Draco's team had Gregory as Beater, Millicent as Keeper and Pansy as Chaser.

Most of every match was about Aquilla and Pansy fighting over the Quaffle, Gregory trying to hit Aquilla with a Bludger and Vincent aiming for Draco. Millicent was a better Keeper than Theo was, so Theo was glad that Aquilla was in his team. He wouldn't manage with some goals that Millicent was able to keep.

When the match was over, after Blaise caught the training Snitch, Theodore came up to Aquilla and hugged her tightly.

'It was a great fun' he told her. Aquilla nodded.

'Twas' she agreed. 'You good Keepel, Theo.'

Theo grimaced.

'Not really. I need more training' he confessed. 'Would you help me to become a really good Keeper?'

Before Aquilla could answer, Narcissa called all the kids to have some cookies and hot chocolate. Of course they dashed to get the after-match snack.

'Next time at mine' Millicent said. 'My mom is very happy that I have so many pure-blood friends.'

'Same teams?' Blaise asked with hope and everyone agreed.

When all the kids but Aquilla and Draco left, Narcissa let them into the music room. Draco wanted to play first, and Aquilla didn't push him away.

'Play fol Akila' she asked, and Draco played one of the songs she knew. She sang with his tune. After Draco's piano exercising, Aquilla got to play. She enjoyed it a lot.

'Would you like to make a little show for Grandma Lestrange?' Narcissa asked. Aquilla blushed and shook her head.

'Latel' she whispered.

'You want to learn one song perfectly until you play for grandma?' Narcissa assumed and Aquilla nodded.

'You grow up so fast…' Narcissa sighed, stroking the girl's hair. 'When you're playing with other kids… no one would see that you're two years younger… sometimes I just wish you two stayed kids forever…'

'But Akila must glow up' Aquilla said seriously. 'If Akila no glow up, Akila no become a Deaf Eatel…'

'Just don't tell grandma this' Narcissa giggled. 'Let's get back to the exercises, shall we?'

And Narcissa once again wished that Aquilla didn't dream of becoming a Death Eater. She hoped that the girl would change her mind eventually. She smiled; who would suspect that someone who enjoyed playing piano, who was a Chaser in mini-quidditch team, who sometimes spent hours stroking a cat – could later become a Death Eater? _Anyone who knew Bella in her childhood_, Narcissa thought. Suddenly music ceased.

'Dlaco tuln' Aquilla said, pointing at her cousin. Then she gently stroked Narcissa's arm. 'Tis gentle' she explained. 'Akila know gentle. Akila can play wi Candy now?'

'Yes, you can. Well, can't you be just this gentle when you're playing with other pure-blood kids?'

Aquilla shrugged.

'Akila gentle wi Dlaco, wi Theo, wi Milli, wi Blaise, wi Pan an' wi Gleg, but Akila no like Vin…'

'It doesn't matter' Narcissa sighed. 'I know that you can, so please be a good pure-blood girl and be kind to all the pure-bloods…'

'All?' Aquilla winced.

'Yes, all. Even these you don't like.'

Aquilla sighed and went away to play with the kitty. Candy's favorite toy was a piece of paper hung on a string, which Aquilla was moving and the kitty was catching again, again and again. This little play amused them both and was perfectly harmless, so none of the adults limited it.

_Reviews keep me happy, happy author updates faster. If there are no problems with the internet, a lot faster (next chapter is already prepared!).  
><em>


	35. Grandpa

_This chapter is quite sa__d, and so will be the next one._

The kids were just learning a new dance when suddenly an owl came. Narcissa took the letter.

'Grandma Lestrange' she explained shortly. She gasped as she read the letter.

'What happened?' Lucius asked.

'Grandpa Lestrange came back' Narcissa whispered. 'He's severely wounded… and he wants to see Rod and Rabbit… and Aquilla.'

'When?'

'Now.'

Lucius sighed.

'Fine then… what about Draco?'

'He'll stay here I think… Draco love, come here.'

Draco came up to Narcissa and looked up at her.

'Yes, Mommy?' he asked.

'There is an urgent thing we have to do – and you are to stay here and be a nice boy.'

Draco nodded reluctantly.

'We'll buy you your favorite chocolate on our way back' Narcissa added.

'Deal' Draco smiled widely. 'Are you taking Kila?'

'Yes. And we're leaving as soon as I get Aquilla changed – come Aquilla, we're going to see grandma again…'

Lucius drank the Rod-Potion and Narcissa – the Rabbit-Potion. They then Disapparated with Aquilla.

'Mom!' Lucius said. 'What happened?'

'Go there' Grandma Lestrange pointed at one door. The Malfoys noticed tears in her eyes. In the room pointed by Grandma there was Grandpa Lestrange, lying in his bed.

'Oh… good to see you' he said weakly. 'Rabbit, could you please close the door?'

Narcissa closed the door, as he asked. Grandpa Lestrange gently stroked Aquilla.

'Good… little angel…' he whispered. 'Rod… Rabbit… I must tell you… continue my way.'

Lucius nodded.

'He is waiting for you… I can't do this anymore… it sucked my strength…' Grandpa Lestrange continued, and the Malfoys had to bend to hear his words. He slowly reached his hand to touch Lucius.

'Remember the day… the day I presented the two of you to the Dark Lord… I must tell you… I am proud of you…'

Lucius cursed Rodolphus in his mind. Why didn't he say "don't let my mom know" but "don't let my parents know"?

'Please, don't let it be in vain… go and look for him… I've found traces in the Balkans… he needs you now more than ever…'

'Dad…' Lucius whispered.

'Yes, Rod, I see you have also other duties…' Grandpa Lestrange smiled faintly. 'But you can still leave your daughter with Bella… and Rabbit… you have no family… please… this is what I leave to you now… go and bring the Dark Lord back to his power… and when you do… Rod… raise this little one for a new follower…'

'She already looks like she wants to become one' Lucius smiled slightly. 'Aquilla, tell Grandpa…'

Aquilla nodded shyly and said, 'Clucio.'

'Very good…' Grandpa Lestrange sighed. 'Well then… I'll rest in peace… when the Dark Lord comes back…' he looked at Aquilla. 'Grow well, Aquilla… it was good to see you…'

And he closed his eyes for the last time.

Narcissa and Lucius looked at each other, then Narcissa opened the door.

'Mom…' she said, something grated in her throat.

'W-what?' Grandma Lestrange seemed to expect the worst.

'Dad… he's gone.'

Narcissa hugged Grandma Lestrange as the woman was crying. It was… it was just the right thing to do. She thought that it had to be awful: getting the husband back and losing him very soon.

'Daddy, wat Glandpa…' Aquilla whined. Lucius hugged her tightly.

'He's gone' he said softly. 'Sweetie, it's just the way it works…'

Narcissa cursed silently. Aquilla was only three and already saw someone dying – while Draco was five and didn't know about death yet…

It was just the time to tell them both, she decided.

_Okay, I know this chapter wasn't very enjoyable, but please leave a review anyway._


	36. Funeral

The Malfoys decided to leave the kids at Grandma Black's while they were gone to the funeral, disguised as Lestrange Brothers once again. While Aquilla took the knowledge about death and dying quite calmly, Draco was more than a little upset about it. Still, Narcissa had a feeling that it was too early for Draco, and they both knew that it was for Aquilla. Not that it could be helped in any way…

The funeral wasn't long; Grandpa Lestrange was buried in the Lestrange ancestral tomb, as the tradition required. Narcissa thought over it before and she got Lucius to go and get some Tear Potion from Snape, or else they could be not very convincing playing half-orphaned sons. After the funeral, they went to give big, warm hugs to Grandma Lestrange.

'Rod' Grandma Lestrange sobbed. 'Where did you leave my dumpling?'

Lucius looked confused for a while.

'Your dump- oh, you mean Aquilla? She's home, with Bella. I just – I mean – she didn't take it well, poor little angel. She would be terrified if she saw all this' he explained. Narcissa gave another hug to Grandma Lestrange.

'I'm terribly sorry, mom' she said, 'but dad left us a task to do – something he couldn't do alone, and believed that we two will manage…'

Grandma Lestrange gave a shriek of fear and burst into tears.

'No – no, boys, please…' she sobbed. 'I've lost him – what if I lose you two as well?'

'You won't' Lucius said with confidence in his voice. 'Dad was alone – we'll be two. And mom, you will not be alone all the time – I'll tell Bella to visit you with Aquilla often.'

'But it's you…'

'Mom, we made a promise' Narcissa said with convincing regret. 'And Rod will be there to help me – or I will be there to help him. We can't just break a promise…'

'But… do you have to go immediately?'

The Malfoys looked at each other.

'Not really' Lucius admitted. 'Bella won't let me go before Christmas – we'll visit you a lot until then.'

Narcissa let him talk to Grandma Lestrange alone and drank some Polyjuice Potion just not to let her disguise fall, then bought some time for Lucius to do the same. They spent another almost hour with Grandma Lestrange, thinking it was the right thing to do. Then Lucius made an excuse of "his wife and daughter awaiting him", and even though Grandma Lestrange didn't care too much about Bellatrix, she would just hate to know that Aquilla was missing her father…

'Never. Again. After. Christmas' Lucius said when they were home again. Narcissa patted his shoulder.

'Keeping promises' she sighed. 'It can be hard sometimes – hope the Dark Lord returns soon…'

Lucius looked at her.

'I doubt so' he whispered. 'Everyone I know is either dead, imprisoned or with kids they don't want to lose… who will look for the Dark Lord then?'

Narcissa sighed again.

'You may be right. You will not, for the sake of the kids – and for the same, neither will Nott, or Crabbe, or Goyle… Bella can't, just like many others. Evan would, if he only was alive. But he's dead. And the Lestranges would – actually, they did try… oh, Lucius, does it mean that Aquilla may never see her parents?'

'She will see them – someone will, for sure… and the Dark Lord may also return by himself, tough I'd fear to see him then…'

'I know, he would blame everyone who wasn't looking for him. But you are doing something that he could appreciate…'

'And you mean Aquilla?'

'Well, yes. You told me that he repeated that Bellatrix and Rodolphus should… did he use the word "breed"?'

'Yes.'

'So you're doing your best so that it doesn't go in vain.'

'Thanks' Lucius smiled weakly. 'He shouldn't kill me with this… but still I'm a little worried. I guess I should go and look for, let's say, a month…'

'But take someone with you. I know, you'd be easier to spot, but also harder to kill…'

'I know whom I can ask. But not now, okay? After Christmas.'

'Well…' Narcissa sighed. 'I'll be worried. I don't really want you to leave… and I would never let you miss Christmas at home.'

'Yeah… "I'm sorry, my Lord, but my wife didn't let me leave home earlier" – how does it sound?'

Maybe Narcissa tried to say something, but her words drowned in laughter.

_Reviews make me happy, happy author updates faster._


	37. Dream

'Goodnight, Draco' Narcissa said, kissing her son on the forehead. Draco smiled to her.

'Goodnight, mommy' he said. Narcissa left his room and went to Aquilla's room, to kiss her goodnight as well. Then she went to her own bed. She really needed a good sleep.

Suddenly about midnight the silent night was broken by an earsplitting scream. Narcissa jumped out of her bed, half-awake, and tried to figure the source of the cry. She dashed to Aquilla's room. The girl reached her both hands to the woman. Narcissa sat down on her bed, next to her, and hugged her tightly.

'What happened, Aquilla?' she asked softly. Aquilla sobbed.

'Auntie, you no die?' she asked miserably. Narcissa swayed her gently.

'No, absolutely not' she said. 'It was only a bad dream.'

'An' uncle no die?'

'Just the same.'

'An' Dlaco?'

'Neither.'

'An' Akila?'

'Definitely not' Narcissa sighed. 'My darling, it was only a bad dream. Most of dreams aren't real. But if you are afraid, maybe you'd like to sleep with us? In our bed?'

Aquilla nodded. Narcissa noticed that the girl's safety cloth was on the floor, so she picked it up and gave to her. Aquilla hugged the piece of striped fabric all the way to her aunt and uncle's bedroom, and later, when she was lying between them.

'Goodnight, Aquilla' Narcissa said once again, kissing the girl. 'Remember, we're just next to you. You are safe…'

Aquilla nodded, half-asleep. Soon she drifted back to sleep. The rest of the night passed calmly, but of course the girl woke up very early. Narcissa did her best to keep her asleep, but it was in vain.

'Must be after Rodolphus' Lucius assumed. 'Bella could sometimes sleep to midday!'

'Akila wan play' Aquilla whined.

'Then go and play' Narcissa said. 'But please keep it quiet, as we still want to sleep.'

'Akila nice' Aquilla nodded. She went to her room and took her set of finger paints. Painting was something she enjoyed, and it was quiet, so the girl assumed that she could occupy herself with it until the adults or Draco got up…

The first thing that Narcissa did after she got up was taking her niece to the bathtub. Aquilla didn't want to get washed, she liked being covered in paint, but as soon as she was in the tub, she reached her hands to her sponge.

'Akila self' she said. Narcissa giggled.

'First it's hard to take you to the bathtub, then it's hard to take you out…' she said. Aquilla shrugged, still washing herself.

'Dance today?' she asked. Narcissa shook her head.

'Music first, and then Theo will come for some flying. Only Theo, so there will be no match…'

'Okay' Aquilla nodded. 'Tlain.'

'Yes, training. Maybe one day you will be in the house team, like your mom…'

'Akila will.'

After the bath Aquilla dressed herself in a simple dress and dashed to the music room. Draco was there already, so she sat down beside the piano.

'Twinkle, twinkle, little stal…' she sang. 'Play fol Akila.'

'No' Draco teased her. 'I'll play something else.'

'Then Akila no play fol Dlaco' Aquilla shrugged.

'I can play for myself.'

'Akila too!'

'Then why are you asking me to play for you?'

'You al at piano.'

'Fair enough' Draco nodded, chuckling.

In the afternoon, Theodore Nott came with his broomstick.

'So, Aquilla, are you ready?' he asked and tossed her a Quaffle. Aquilla caught it and got on her broomstick.

'Take this!' she squealed, throwing the Quaffle at Theo. Draco joined them with his training Snitch. When he had a chance to fly, nothing could make him do what he should do.

'Got it!' he shrieked, waving the Snitch, and he let it free again. He pouted a little that the other two kids didn't appreciate his success, busy with the Quaffle and loops. Draco flew a little closer to them. Sure the two of them got along very well.

'Kila, to me!' Draco called and his little cousin passed him the Quaffle.

'I thought you're rather a See… ouch!' Theo gasped as the red ball hit him in the stomach.

'Sorry, Theo' Draco shrugged apologizing. 'I thought you were supposed to be a Keeper…'

_I always read the reviews you write, so please let me have this pleasure._


	38. Letters

_The academic year has started, so the update speed will most likely fall. But I'll still do my best to translate fast!_

Days were getting colder and colder, and it was raining often, so the quidditch trainings were rarer and rarer. The kids weren't bored though, as they were too busy with music and dance. And for Draco, also another kind of lessons started. Narcissa decided it was high time for him to learn the letters.

'This is A' she said, showing him. 'A is for apple…'

'Akila wan too!' Aquilla said, coming into the room. Narcissa chuckled.

'Okay, sit here. And now both write some As.'

Later the kids were told to draw a few things beginning with A. Both of them drew apples, and apart of this, Draco drew alley, album, almonds, academy, amber and acorn, while Aquilla drew a girl – herself – a blonde woman – Narcissa – Azkaban and a wand with green light bursting out of it.

'A is fol apple, Akila, auntie, Azkaban an' Avada Kedavla!' she announced with pride. Draco looked at his drawing.

'Should have thought of Avada Kedavra too' he sighed.

'How do you know about it?' Narcissa frowned.

'Grandma' Draco explained shortly. 'She told us everything.'

Narcissa murmured something that the kids certainly weren't supposed to hear.

'Why glandma illesponsible?' Aquilla asked, frowning. Narcissa smiled weakly.

'Because she taught you things you are too small for' she explained poorly. The kids nodded.

'So, any other things that start with A?' the woman asked.

Both kids were excited with letters and waited impatiently for new ones. They were also doing better on piano and they stopped making so many mistakes while dancing.

'Pass the coffee?' Lucius asked at breakfast.

'Coffee' Draco repeated, flashing a challenging look at Aquilla.

'Cookie' the girl replied.

'Cereal' Draco continued.

'Candy' Aquilla added.

'What the hell are they doing?' Lucius asked, confused, stirring his coffee.

'Cat.'

'Clisp.'

'Playing' Narcissa said casually. 'It's just their little word game.'

'Cup.'

'Canaly.'

'What, saying words that begin with one letter?' Lucius frowned.

'Cabbage.'

'Camela.'

'Exactly' Narcissa nodded.

'Cage.'

'Camel.'

'How long can they do this?'

'Cherry.'

'Cleam.'

'Until one of them – usually Aquilla – runs out of ideas.'

'Castle.'

'Coppel.'

'So I see teaching them the letters goes quite smoothly.'

'Curse.'

'Clucio.'

'Yeah, we have two very smart kids in here.'

'Cover.'

'Chail.'

'And as if it wasn't enough, they are stimulating each other.'

'Cow.'

'Cave.'

'Yes, Draco doesn't want to admit it, but if he doesn't do his best, Aquilla may soon outsmart him.'

'Chain.'

'Chlistmas.'

'Well, regarding who her parents were, I'll be surprised if she doesn't…'

'Couch.'

'Callot.'

'Are you talking about Bella or Roddy?'

'Cake.'

'Comb.'

'I meant Roddy of course. Bella is no smarter than you.'

'Collar.'

'Clocodile.'

'Well, there is at least one thing Draco did faster than Aquilla.'

'Country.'

'Cook.'

'What do you mean?'

'Crab.'

'Closs.'

'Pronouncing the R. Draco could when he was in her age – even earlier.'

'Corn.'

'Camp.'

'True… I just wish they stopped already.'

'Child.'

'Cheek.'

'Kids, it's a tie' Narcissa said loudly. The kids interrupted their game and looked at her apologetically.

'Why a tie?' Draco whined. 'I can think of many other things that start with C!'

'Who cales bout othel things?' Aquilla grinned, taking another cookie. 'C is fol cookie, good enough fol Akila.'

'Oh, Kila, I'm sure you find at least one more thing starting with C at least interesting…' Draco sneered. Aquilla smacked him jokingly. Draco pretended to be whining in pain and smacked her back.

'Enough, you two' Narcissa said, pretty amused though. She remembered sisterly fights back at home. 'Fighters won't get any music.'

The kids calmed down immediately. Lucius chuckled.

'I couldn't handle it' he admitted.

_Liked the chapter? Let me know in a review. Didn't like? Let me know too, and help me to improve!_


	39. Pirates

_Big thanks goes__ to late Master Jacek Kaczmarski for inspiration for this chapter._

Aquilla, Draco and Theodore were practicing quidditch together. Narcissa watched them through the window, smiling to herself. Draco didn't mind the other two occupying the loops all the time, as he was busy with his Snitch. All three of them dreamed of getting into the Slytherin house team one day.

'Had enough' Theodore said, landing. 'I guess I'll never be a good Keeper…'

Aquilla landed too and patted his shoulder.

'No give up, Theo. Just plactice' she said with a smile. Theodore shook his head.

'Draco!' he called out. 'Shall we play pirates now?'

Draco laughed, nodded and landed. Aquilla jumped up.

'Akila a pilate too!' she squealed. The boys looked at each other.

'No, Kila, you can't be a pirate' Draco said. Aquilla pouted.

'Why?' she whined.

'You are a girl' Theodore said. Draco smacked him.

'No, girls can be pirates too. It's that you can't go YARRRR!' he screamed. Aquilla pouted still.

'YALLL!' she screamed. The boys laughed aloud.

'YARRRRR!' they screamed teasingly. Aquilla stuck her tongue out and turned away.

'If so then Akila is a plincess! Akila is plincess Akila in palace of mighty King Lodolphus an' his beautiful wife, Queen Bellatlix!' she decided.

'Oh, a princess?' Draco grinned. Narcissa giggled and went to the garden, to watch closely.

'Yes! A plincess!' Aquilla stomped her feet. The boys winked at each other and ran up to her, each grabbing one of her wrists.

'HUZZAH!' they screamed. They dragged the girl aside. Draco climbed a tree nearby.

'I, brave pirate Drake, with my faithful companion Doreh, kidnapped beautiful princess Kila!' he shouted. Theodore was still holding Aquilla, who tried to break free.

'Why you took me, you filthy pilate?' she almost cried. Theodore looked at Draco.

'She has a point… why do pirates kidnap princesses?' he asked. Draco shrugged.

'For ransom, of course, YARRR!'

'YARRR!' Theodore repeated. Narcissa decided to join the play. She approached, pretending to cry.

'Oh, oh!' the cried. 'Where is my trusted girl? What will the mighty King Rodolphus do when he knows I lost her? Will the beautiful Queen Bellatrix ever see her wonderful daughter?'

Draco grinned again.

'Hey, you! Who are you, looking for princess Kila?' he asked. Narcissa smiled with hope.

'I am lady Narcissa, my duty is to guard the princess and make sure she is happy all the time! Where is the princess?'

Draco jumped down from the tree and whispered something to Theodore, Theodore nodded eagerly and whispered something too, Draco grinned and raised his thumbs, Theodore nodded again. Then Draco climbed the tree again.

'Lady Narcissa, listen to brave pirate Drake! Princess Kila is in my ship now, and she is safe… for now' Draco snickered. 'She will be free for a ransom, YARRR!'

'I will pay every price to get the girl back' Narcissa sighed. 'Point your price, pirate!'

'Four chocolate frogs, two sugar mice and a bar of walnut chocolate, YARRR! Meet me in the tavern' Draco pointed at another tree, 'at twilight and bring the ransom, don't warn the guards or the princess will die, YARRR!'

'Oh, I will not!' Narcissa assured and went to the manor to get the candy for "pirates". She brought them to the tree. Then the boys came, dragging Aquilla.

'Here's what you wanted' Narcissa said. 'Now give me back my girl!'

'Okay, YARRR!' Draco said, letting go of Aquilla's wrist and grabbing a chocolate frog. Theodore took a sugar mouse. Narcissa hugged Aquilla.

'Boys just are like this, sweetie' she said.

'Akila no like boys' Aquilla shook her head. Narcissa patted her shoulder.

'You're no different than any other girl in this age… I didn't like boys either. You'll grow out of this for sure…'

'Akila get candy too, like the boys?' Aquilla asked anxiously. Narcissa giggled and nodded.

_Aw, the everlasting __girls-boys stuff. I always played with the boys, I would wear hand-down clothes from my big brother, keep my hair short and say I was a boy, or else the boys wouldn't play with me. And I always found what the girls played lame…_

_Leave a review please!__ I know already the plan of my studies, and it shouldn't be too bad, so the good news is that the update speed will still be high… if you keep me happy enough. _


	40. Carol

_Yes, yes, I know you were__ waiting for this! Next Christmas, even though the previous wasn't so long ago… enjoy!_

The Christmas morning was very cold and it was snowing heavily. Aquilla gazed at the snowflakes with a dreamy expression on her face. She was humming a song she'd learned shortly before, a song about snow and winter, and Christmas. Aquilla was a nice girl and she let the Malfoys sleep longer, for Santa doesn't bring gifts for naughty kids.

Finally she decided to leave the windowsill where she was sitting and draw something. She was still humming.

'Whele is the sun, when he sleeps?' she chanted. 'Is the big wolf always bad? Whele does hedgehog go at night? You can know it if you want…'

She liked this song too. She was painting by fingers again, and she was trying to paint a Christmas tree. She wanted to show all these pictures to her parents one day. Suddenly the door opened.

'Kila!' Draco called. 'My mommy says no opening the Christmas gifts until we are all there, so…'

'Wait' Aquilla said teasingly and went on painting. Draco moaned and pulled her sleeve.

'Come, Kila…'

'No' Aquilla flashed him her sweetest smile. 'Akila wan finish.'

Draco moaned again and poked the girl.

'Come, Kila… I want Christmas gifts… and you know what? There is something long and thin for you…'

Aquilla didn't react.

'Gifts no go bad if no open' she said reasonably. Draco whined loudly. He sat down next to Aquilla and pouted until she finished her painting. Then he pulled her wrist, leading her to the pile of gifts. They both began unpacking.

'A doll!' Aquilla squealed, waving a gift. 'Lettered blocks!'

'Gimme!' Draco said, taking one block. 'It's an E!'

'Yup! An' tis a T!' Aquilla showed him another. Narcissa giggled and took a photo of the kids.

'I just wish there were any pure-blood girls in Aquilla's age nearby' she sighed. Lucius patted her shoulder gently.

'She does it well with older boys…' he uttered. Narcissa sighed again.

'That's worrying too… girls in her age should play with girls only, I mean, they usually do… and most boys don't like playing with girls…'

'…but Draco made it clear' Lucius chuckled and imitated his son's voice, 'You play with Kila or without me!'

Narcissa laughed too. The kids were busy with the blocks, leaving most of the gifts still wrapped.

'Look, Kila, it's K for Kila' Draco grinned. Aquilla shook her head and scrambled about in the blocks.

'Tis A, A is fol Akila' she insisted. 'An' tis D fol Dlaco.'

The kids exchanged challenging looks.

'Fire' Draco said.

'Flame' Aquilla replied. Narcissa sighed.

'I guess they'll never get bored with it…'

The word game ended with Draco's victory once again, and the kids hugged tightly and went on to unpacking gifts.

'She's such a smart girl' Lucius pointed out. 'I'm sure Bella would be so proud of her…'

Aquilla unpacked the gift from Andromeda. This time, it was a Muggle Barbie doll. Aquilla frowned and poked the doll with a pencil.

'Clucio!' she shrieked. 'Die, you mudblood! Avada kedavla!'

'Yeah…' Narcissa sighed. 'VERY proud.'

Later the same day the whole family went to visit Grandma Black. The kids were trying their best to get her all attention, and ended up sitting each on one of Grandma's laps. They glared at each other.

'Loop' Draco challenged.

'Lollipop' Aquilla snapped. Grandma Black looked at the Malfoys.

'What is that?' she asked.

'Lion.'

'Lanteln.'

'Their little game… Draco challenges, and they say words starting with the same letter…' Narcissa explained.

'Labrador.'

'Lip.'

'Lacerta' Grandma Black said. Aquilla clapped her hands while Narcissa facepalmed.

'And I can play the piano!' Draco called out loud when the game finished with Grandma's victory. He slipped down and ran to the piano room. Grandma Black put Aquilla down on the floor and followed the boy.

'He's going to play a joke' Narcissa warned. Grandma Black nodded and pushed Aquilla in front of her so that the girl, and not she, would be the victim of Draco's joke.

Draco was sitting at the piano and as soon as Aquilla and Grandma Black entered the room, he started playing. The music was light, even funny…

'Joke, is it?' she muttered. Draco nodded.

'Yes. Joke. Scherzo…' he said. Aquilla patted him lightly.

'Akila wan play calol!' she exclaimed. The Malfoys joined them and Aquilla sat at the piano as soon as Draco slipped down. The girl's fingers ran on the keys.

'On the filst day of Chlistmas my tlue love sent to me…' she sung. 'My mom an' dad to be now flee…'

_Please leave a review to make me update soon._


	41. Ball

_I love you, my reviewers, you help me through hard UoT days! So, here you are, a brand new cute chapter (it is NOT pre-written and translated… hope it__ keeps the level…)! _

Narcissa spent literally hours doing Aquilla's hair. The whole family was invited to a New Year's Ball, and it was a good opportunity to introduce the kids to the ways of adults of the pure-blood society.

Finally, the girl's hair was done. She had it plaited in two braids, then wrapped around her head, like a crown. Aquilla looked at the mirror.

'Pletty' she nodded. Narcissa kissed her tenderly on the forehead.

'That is good' she said. 'Now, don't get dirty. I'll dress you in fifteen minutes, and remember, you are to be quiet and look nice. Understood?'

Aquilla nodded shyly. She stood stiffly, watching Narcissa putting her make-up on. Then she patiently went through being dressed in a green dress. This particular dress was very pretty.

And very uncomfortable.

'So, you look beautiful now' Narcissa assured. 'Mommy would be so proud of you. So you will behave like a good pure-blood girl is supposed to, right? You want mommy proud.'

Aquilla nodded eagerly.

'Nythin' to make mommy ploud' she said seriously.

'That's the spirit!' Narcissa stroked her hair. 'Guys, are you ready?'

Aquilla laughed aloud at Draco's hair made sleek with hair oil, but stopped instantly as Narcissa frowned at her.

'Be a good pure-blood girl and pretend you can be serious sometimes' she said. Aquilla pouted.

'Akila no blood tlaitol like tis no-uncle Silius' she said.

'I meant serious, not Sirius… and sometimes I do wonder why I wanted to make my own mistakes instead of repeating these of my parents' Narcissa sighed. Lucius patted her shoulder.

'What is done, is done' he said casually. 'Take Aquilla and there we go.'

He took Draco's hand and they Disapparated. They Apparated in a place that none of the kids saw before. A tall man wearing deep blue dress robes greeted them.

'Oh, _enchanté_, Monsieur and Madame Malfoy… if you introduce your children… it will make everything easier.'

'The pleasure is ours, Monsieur Lévesque' Lucius bowed slightly. 'This is our son, Draco, aged five and a half. And the girl… come on, Aquilla, don't be shy, come over… this is our niece, Aquilla Lestrange, three years and four months old.'

'_Enchanté_' Monsieur Lévesque smiled. 'So if you care to follow me… my wife will be delighted…'

He leaded the Malfoys and Aquilla to a big hall, richly decorated. There were so many adults that Aquilla clenched Narcissa's dress, hiding behind the woman. Her aunt stroked her soothingly.

'Don't be shy, sweetheart' she whispered. 'You are in no danger. I am here, you are safe. They are all pure-bloods…'

Many of the pure-blood wizards at the ball had children, but unfortunately almost all of them were very close to Hogwarts age, absolutely not a company for Draco, let alone Aquilla. Of course, the women were all delighted by the smart and pretty girl, but she was bored all the time, until the dancing started. The two cousins looked at each other. Draco smiled and bowed to Aquilla.

'My lady, may I have this dance?' he asked, as a good pure-blood boy was supposed to do. Aquilla nodded and bowed, as a good pure-blood girl was supposed to do. She placed her right hand on Draco's shoulder and held his right hand with her left one. Draco placed his left hand on Aquilla's waist and they danced.

Many adults sighed with amazement at the sight of two very young yet decent dancers. Other kids, however, reacted slightly different. Teenage girls present at the ball almost forced their boyfriends to have a dance with them while teenage boys were trying their best to avoid the dance floor. The kids about ten watched Aquilla and Draco, but followed their parents' advice to look nice and be quiet. Slowly, the dance floor was filled with pairs. Narcissa laid her head on Lucius' shoulder.

'Aren't they just adorable?' she whispered. 'If they only weren't cousins…'

Lucius chuckled and kissed his wife.

'Draco wouldn't make a good couple with Aquilla' he whispered back. 'He's acting more like an overprotective big brother… I hope he will continue this way if he ever becomes a real big brother…'

Narcissa frowned.

'Overprotective? If by this you mean, not letting anyone but himself tease her…'

'This is what being an overprotective big brother means' Lucius chuckled again and kissed his wife on the neck. The woman moaned quietly.

'I want you tonight' Lucius whispered seductively. Narcissa nodded with a smile and looked at the kids, who were spinning as if nothing else mattered.

When the ball was over, new marriage arrangements were done and new friends made, the Malfoys came back home. It was late in the night, so the kids were told to go straight to bed. Aquilla was half-asleep already, so Narcissa didn't insist on both kids taking a bath. Soon Aquilla was in her bed, hugging her "safety cloth", and Draco – in his, hugging his stuffed dragon.

'Aren't you too tired?' Lucius asked softly. Narcissa giggled like a little girl.

'Not at all. I want you just as much as you want me!'

They went to bed too, but not for sleeping. They used all their love, passion and joy to fill the night.

Until someone opened the door.

Both adults gasped in shock and looked at the door, just to see their son standing there, with his eyes wide open, his feet bare and clutching his dragon as if it was an anchor.

'W-what happened, sweetie?' Lucius did his best to keep a straight face. Draco sobbed.

'A bad dream' he whispered. Narcissa dived under the quilt to put on her nightgown there, then left the bed and hugged her son.

'What was it?' she asked softly, kissing the boy on the forehead. Draco hugged her back.

'I don't remember' he admitted. 'But it was bad.'

Narcissa swayed him in her arms.

'If so, maybe you'll go back to bed?' she smiled. Draco nodded and looked at Lucius.

'What were you doing?' he asked curiously.

The Malfoy adults looked at each other. Lucius sighed.

'You see, young man, when a woman and a man love each other _a lot_…' he started.

_I can't promise you the next update soon, as tomorrow I'm working the whole day with the elections, on Monday I'm going to install __appropriate programs on my new computer and copy all the files from the old one, and Tuesday is a hard UoT day (lectures from 8 AM to 7 PM), but I promise that no later than Wednesday evening you'll get a new chapter! Please, leave a review. If I get a lot of these, maybe I'll even manage to get you a chapter earlier._


	42. Company

_Surprise! A chapter earlier than I told you it would be! (mostly because delivery failed me)_

_I told you before it's going to happen, there was one attempt to__ guess who it will include, yet… not really right. Today we're greeting four characters who are rarely included in fanfiction stories… so I decided to put them in here, so that they don't feel bad._

_**Cats and coffee warning for everyone **__**who laughs at silly nicknames! Yes, if you laughed at Rabastan being called Rabbit, it's for you.**_

Lucius checked the address once again and knocked. He heard some rushing, some squeals and some "I want to answew the doow!" before his fellow Death Eater opened.

'Lucius?' he asked, shocked. Lucius nodded.

'Well, Amycus…may I come in? I have some… well, business to discuss. Your twins grew so big!'

'Thanks' Amycus smiled. 'If I recall, you haven't seen them once since the funeral…'

Lucius shrugged.

'Well, I was busy with my kids…'

'Kids? Draco has a little brother or sister? Come in, we'll talk in more… comfortable way.'

He stepped aside, letting Lucius come in. His twin daughters looked at the unknown man curiously.

'Oh, go and bother Auntie Alecto. Shoo' Amycus said to them. 'So, what do you mean by your "kids"?'

'Well, my son and my niece…' Lucius sighed. 'No daughters yet.'

'Ah, Aquilla Lestrange?' Amycus smiled. 'It's a pain with my girls… all the girls in their age around are either half-bloods or blood traitor kids.'

'But they are in Aquilla's age, or rather, only half a year older' Lucius smiled. 'Cissy often says that Aquilla should make her own friends and not only "her big cousin's hand-downs"…'

Amycus laughed aloud.

'It would be wonderful if I could get them not bothering me and Alecto at once.'

'So Alecto finally moved in' Lucius assumed.

'Yes, she loves the twins, they love her…'

Lucius shook his head with a sigh.

'I don't know what it is with all the Marked women, you always either love them or fear them…'

'Not that there is anything wrong in being loved or feared… as long as they aren't despised or hated' Amycus chuckled. 'And didn't you mean: both Marked women?'

Lucius decided not to reveal his niece's little secret.

'Yes, I mean both…'

Suddenly the twins ran back to the room where the men were sitting.

'Daddy!' one of the said.

'Auntie Alecto…' the other continued.

'Asks if…'

'You can…'

'Come to hew…'

'And help hew…'

'Open a jaw!'

'Okay, okay' Amycus surrendered to the attack of twin talk. Lucius chuckled.

'I'm glad mine don't do it' he admitted. Amycus knelt next to his daughters and whispered something to them. The girls nodded and climbed Lucius' laps.

'So tell me now' Lucius sighed. 'Which one of you is Flora and which is Hestia, and how the hell your father tells you apart?'

'Daddy can't' one of the girls said.

'Auntie Alecto can' the other continued.

'But I don't know how.'

'This is Hestia.'

'Yes, I am Hestia, and this is Flowa.'

'Hestia is wight, I am Flowa.'

Lucius chuckled and hugged the girls. Then the previous generation of Carrows jopined him.

'Oh, Alecto… delighted to see you' Lucius smiled. 'You're charming as always…'

Alecto jokingly tossed a spoon at him.

'You're wasting your breath if you're trying to flatter me!' she laughed. 'Will you ever grow up?'

'I'm trying my best not to do so' Lucius tried to sound serious. 'And it's not flattery if it's true… will you free me of these?'

'No' Flora said.

'No' Hestia agreed with her twin sister. Lucius sighed.

'You know what? If you free me _now_, then tomorrow I'll bring you a brand new friend.'

The twins exchanged looks and nods and slipped down.

'So, Amycus, the thing I wanted to tell you… yes, Alecto, you too… it will either make you absolutely terrified or extremely happy. Grandpa Lestrange told me, before he died, that he found some traces of the Dark Lord in the Balkans' Lucius said.

A deep silence fell. Alecto paled while Amycus stopped stroking Flora's hair.

'Are you sure?' Alecto asked finally with hope in her voice. Lucius nodded.

'The Dark Lord lost his power, but it seems that he is still alive. Cissy promised me she'd let me go after Christmas – last Christmas – for a month search. But she doesn't let me go alone, because something happened to Grandma Lestrange that killed him just some time later. So, Amycus… out of all the Death Eaters at large, you and Alecto are the most faithful. I wanted to ask you to join me. If we succeed…'

He didn't have to finish. Amycus' face was pure hope mixed with delight. Then the man hesitated.

'But I have my girls here…' he said. Lucius shrugged.

'Narcissa made it clear that she wants a _male_ company. If not you, I'll try to talk Nott or Avery into…'

'Will you give me a day to think it over?' Amycus asked. Lucius nodded.

'I'm not going tomorrow, I guess that within a week or so…'

'Micky' Alecto stroked her brother's hair. 'Just think… if you two manage… you will be the two most trusted… the Dark Lord's grace will be beyond measures… just think of it, Micky…'

Amycus blushed. Lucius chuckled, which made Amycus blush even more.

'I told you not to call me like this!' he screamed at his giggling sister. Lucius stood up.

'I'll be here tomorrow' he said. 'Make up your mind, Mic… Amycus. And to you, Hestia… Flora…'

'No, tis Hestia!' one of the girls pointed at the other.

'I'm sorry. Flora, Hestia, tomorrow you'll meet my niece, Aquilla Lestrange.'

The girls were amazed.

'Daughtew of Bellatwix Lestwange?' Flora asked.

'And Wodolphus?' Hestia added.

'The two mastews of Cwuciatus Cuwse?'

'And Auntie Alecto's fwiends?'

Lucius chuckled.

'Yes, the same Aquilla Lestrange.'

**F.A.Q.**

**Will there be a skip in time to when the kids go to Hogwarts?**

Yes, but not yet. The story you are reading now is written in Polish (I've told you a lot of times) and it ends when Aquilla is five years old. Worry not though; I'm going to write a sequel where she will be in Hogwarts.

**Why is Aquilla spelled with double L? There should be only one.**

It's a variation which I put here because names of Aquilla's mother (BeLLatrix) and grandmother (DrueLLa) both contain a double L.

**Will you write longer chapters?**

In the sequel, I think yes. But I get more requests to update fast than to write longer chapters, so I trade length for frequency. If you want longer bits to read at once, just wait for a few chapters.

**How did Aquilla get her Dark Mark? Why does she have one while Draco doesn't, and they both have a Death Eater parent?**

Basically, Aquilla was born with a Dark Mark. The difference between Aquilla and Draco is that Draco (and most of the Death Eaters' kids) has only Death Eater father while both Aquilla's parents are Marked. Actually, there is one more reason for this, but I don't want to spoil your surprise. Just wait till her first year in Hogwarts!

**Will Lucius win the bet from chapter 8?**

No, in this case I'm sticking to the canon.

**Will the "safety cloth" be turned into a nice bed**** toy?**

Yes. Just wait for it.

**When will Aquilla learn to pronounce R?**

When she reaches the age when I learned to pronounce it. No, I won't tell you when it happened. And you may now guess what will be her first word with R pronounced correctly… (I'll write a request drabble for everyone who gives the right answer).

_So now please don't ask the same question in the reviews… but please leave reviews anyway, __if you liked my story, or if you noticed any flaws or mistakes, or if you have any questions which I haven't answered yet._


	43. Girls

_I am terribly sorry for the terrible delay… now may you enjoy the new chapter._

'Amycus wants a day to think it over' Lucius said. Narcissa nodded.

'But why did you choose him?' she asked. Lucius shrugged.

'Even though he Carrows were never the Dark Lord's closest servants, they were second only to the Lestranges when it came to faithfulness. Almost as fanatical as dear poor Bella, but never really had a chance to prove it... mostly because Dark Lord chose the Lestranges as leaders mostly.'

'So you want them to get this chance' Narcissa assumed. Lucius nodded.

'Plus, if we succeed - if thanks to Amycus and me Dark Lord rises again - if thanks to Amycus and me Bella, Rod and Rabbit are free - it will be a nice thanksgiving' he added. Narcissa frowned. She knew the Carrows a little - they were pure-bloods, but not aristocratic, so the contact between her and them were limited. Of course, Lucius knew them better, as they were Death Eaters...

'Thanksgiving to whom?' Narcissa asked. Lucius grinned.

'To Bella mostly... well, all the Lestranges actually, but Bella was the one whom Dark Lord called "fisher of men". She was a wonderful talent-spotter. She was the one who brought to us Regulus...' Lucius stopped a little, as he saw his wife crying. He cursed quietly. Of course, it still wasn't easy for her to accept her little cousin's death...

'Oh well, I see' he hugged Narcissa. 'Even though he died like a hero, you would still prefer him not to die. But Bella also found Barty, and the Carrows. Everyone she recommended turned out to be a wonderful Death Eater...'

'I see' Narcissa nodded. 'So you wanted someone whom Bella recommended to the Dark Lord.'

'Yes, and someone faithful. It was the Dark Lord who told the Carrows to hide. They were never accused of being Death Eaters…'

Narcissa nodded understandingly. Carrows were skilled both in the Dark Arts and the art of deception. No one thought that a woman interested in Muggles so much that she even read Muggle newspapers would be a Death Eater…

'So Alecto stays alone with her nieces?' Narcissa asked.

'If with her nieces, then not alone' Lucius shrugged. 'Poor girls, have no friends, as most of the kids around them are half-blood…'

'And this is why you said you could get them to see Aquilla?'

'Yes, I don't see why the girls wouldn't get along… I mean, we can't know until we check, but…'

'I understand you. So Draco would have a chance to meet his friends without her.'

Lucius nodded.

'So, when are you two going to come back?'

'I'm not sure if we are the two who will go…'

'And I have no doubts that Amycus will agree' Narcissa smiled widely. 'He is quite a glory-seeker…'

In the morning, Lucius told Aquilla that she was going to meet two nice pure-blood girls, and two adults, who were Death Eaters.

No Death Eater could scare little Aquilla Bellatrix Lestrange.

When Lucius took her to the Carrows, Aquilla took her favorite doll, wrapped in - what else could it be? - the "safety cloth". In her other hand, she clutched Lucius' robes.

'Sweetie, what's wrong?' Lucius asked. Aquilla whined quietly.

'Aflaid' she whispered. Lucius sighed and stroked her gently.

'Don't worry' he said softly. 'I'm sure you will like the twins, they are lovely girls.'

Aquilla slowly nodded, but she hid behind Lucius as he knocked. Amycus opened.

'Lucius, I've decided' he said. 'I'll join you.'

'Wonderful' Lucius grinned. Then he looked at the twins who were watching him expectantly.

'Aquilla sweetie, come out' Lucius asked. Aquilla hesitantly came out from behind him and smiled uncertainly to the girls.

'Hi' she said quietly and stepped back immediately. Each of the twins grabbed one her wrist and pulled her forward.

'Come in!' Flora said.

'We wewe waiting fow you!' Hestia added.

'Awe you weally Aquilla Lestwange?'

Aquilla nodded warily.

'Wondewful'

'We wewe so waiting…'

'…to meet you!'

'Uh, nice to see you too' Aquilla stepped back.

'Flowa.'

'Hestia.'

'We awe twins.'

Aquilla nodded and held her doll in front of herself.

'Tis ma doll' she said with a shy smile. 'Will we play dolls togethel?'

The twins looked at each other and nodded. The three girls vanished in the twins' room.

'Seems the first ice is broken' Amycus smiled. 'I'm so happy they have someone to play with…'

'So am I' Lucius sighed. 'Aquilla played with the boys too much…'

'Come on, there's nothing wrong in playing with boys' Amycus shrugged. 'But I see what you mean.'

'That's good.'

'When are we going to our… expedition?'

Lucius looked deeply in Amycus' eyes.

'Wednesday at dusk… or Thursday at dawn. Which one you choose?'

Before Amycus had a chance to answer, the twins rushed into the room, followed by Aquilla.

'Daddy, daddy!' one of them shrieked.

'Akila showed us…' another followed and Lucius felt his face paling.

'How to make a pwettiew dwess!' the twins squealed in unison.

Lucius sighed with relief.

_Review please! I can't help hard UoT days, but if you keep me happy, I'll do my best to update soon!_


	44. Spark

_Long time no see, poor Bella… so if you don't want to read another Azkaban scene (come on, they aren't THIS often…) wait for the next chapter, the cute kids will return._

A loud scream woke Bellatrix up. The woman sat up immediately and listened, her heart slammed against her chest. She knew this voice…

Suddenly, she burst into hysterical laughter. It was Sirius, her cousin…

Then she felt much colder. She knew that dementors were approaching, so she curled, trying hopelessly to shield herself from them. She no longer had a shield; the photo she used to own was fallen into pieces from being held all the time. And the thought that her husband and his brother suffered the same fate made her even more miserable.

_At least Aquilla is safe_, she tried to cheer herself up a little. But it didn't help; she immediately thought that she would never see her daughter. She cried quietly, wiping her face in her clothes. The relief of Aquilla being safe helped, but the woman still couldn't help the sadness that her daughter was very, very far away.

'Bella...'

Bellatrix raised her head. This voice was familiar too, but she needed some time to recognize it: Rod…

'Rod!' she called.

'Bella, stop. Be strong, be strong, he will rise again, remember? He will need us again, and… and Aquilla needs us too…'

Bellatrix sobbed. _No, she doesn't need us_, she thought, _she has Cissy and Lucius, she never saw us, and she probably won't…_

'Be strong, Bella… I need you…'

Bellatrix nodded hopelessly.

'I need you too' she said. 'Talk to me... talk to me more, it helps...'

Rodolphus snickered.

'The Dark Lord will rise again, Crouch! Throw us into Azkaban; we will wait!' he yelled, imitating his wife's voice. 'He will rise again and will come for us, he will reward us beyond any of his other supporters! We alone were faithful! We alone tried to find him!'

'No!' Bellatrix burst into tears again. 'Rod, do you understand? We alone tried... no one other did! Does it mean that he will never rise again?'

'He will rise again' Rodolphus said loudly, but calmly. 'He could not die, not someone like him... stay strong...'

Bellatrix lay down against the door, sobbing quietly. She didn't know how long she was lying this way until she heard footsteps. She raised her head, listening to every sound she could hear. It didn't take a long time until she heard someone knocking to her cell's door.

'Bella!' she heard a soft voice. 'Are you awake?'

Once again, she knew that she should recognize this voice, but she couldn't. She stood up and looked at the man who came to her. It wasn't hard to recognize the face...

'Lucius' she sighed with relief. The fellow Death Eater reached through bars and gently stroked her cheek.

'Bella' he said. 'I'm glad you recognize me.'

'Where is Aquilla?' Bellatrix asked anxiously. Lucius smiled slightly.

'At home, with Cissy. You didn't expect me to bring her here, did you?'

Bellatrix shook her head miserably. Lucius gave her a rolled piece of paper and a few photos.

'Look at this first' he advised, pointing at the paper. 'It's a Mother's Day gift.'

Bellatrix unrolled the picture. Lucius saw tears shining in her eyes.

'I guess I could try the Permanent Sticker charm here' he said. Bellatrix nodded eagerly and held the picture in the place which was lit most of the time. Lucius glanced back at Fudge and pointed his wand. He cast the spell and hid his wand immediately.

'She is perfectly healthy' he assured. 'Very smart. She starts reading letter by letter, I'm afraid she'll start actual reading before Draco does...'

Bellatrix beamed with pride. Lucius leaned down.

'One more thing' he whispered. 'Tomorrow Amycus and I are going to look for the Dark Lord. Your father-in-law gave me some hints... we come back in a month, no matter if we get anything or not.'

Bellatrix gave a short shriek and then she kissed Lucius quickly on the inside of his hand.

'Thank you' she panted. 'Thank you...'

'Bella, don't thank yet' Lucius warned. 'We haven't found him yet...'

Bellatrix nodded. She watched the photos Lucius gave her with a calm expression on her face. Lucius slowly and quietly walked away, to Rodolphus' cell. The prisoner looked at him.

'Lucius' he whispered. 'Thank you... I couldn't carry it much longer by myself...'

Lucius shook his head.

'You don't need to thank me. I'm doing it for Aquilla... she wants you. We just aren't enough...'

Rodolphus managed to chuckle.

'It's so ironic...' he shook his head. 'We were trying for years – years! To have a baby... and when we managed, we can't even see her...'

'But you know she is out there' Lucius sighed. 'And you know what she looks like...'

Rodolphus smiled at one of the photos.

'Button...' he whispered.

'Yes, your button' Lucius nodded. 'She wears this pendant all the time she's awake.'

Rodolphus sighed with delight.

'Does she make friends easily?' he asked.

'Not really' Lucius shrugged. 'She needs some time to break the ice, but when it's done, she makes friends smoothly. Lately she got to know the Carrow twins... you know, Amycus' daughters.'

'No, I didn't know' Rodolphus shook his head. 'I mean, I knew that Alla was pregnant, but...'

'So, two girls. Flora and Hestia. Aquilla's new friends. Apart of them, she gets along with all Draco's friends except of one, so you see that she has many friends.'

Rodolphus smiled.

'The more, the better' he said plainly. 'Teach her well...'

'I won't for a while. I'm going to... to go and try to do what you were trying to do.'

'Uh. I guess you mean some expedition and not getting my wife pregnant...'

Lucius grinned.

'I'm glad you are capable of joking here.'

Rodolphus shook his head.

'It's just... I need strength, and I know that if I fall... ugh! It's awful, really awful. So I must get this strength somehow...'

Lucius nodded.

'Keep strong. I'll come back as soon as possible.'

'Good' Rodolphus sighed and gazed at his daughter's photo. 'I'm so happy she looks so much like Bella. Almost like I had them both.'

_Next chapter will be soon, and in it: unexpected meeting, overwhelming longing, friends and music. Leave a review please! _


	45. Tears

_As I promised, a new chapter. If I missed anything that I promised the last time, let me know!_

Narcissa rolled over in her bed. It seemed much colder now, when Lucius was gone. At least he managed to give some comfort to the Lestranges before he took Amycus and set off to the Balkans.

_If they find the Dark Lord and bring him back to power, Bella will be free again_, the woman thought, _they needed to go, and at least there are two of them, they may succeed..._

She sat up. Never before had Lucius left her alone for more than a few days. She felt terribly lonely, so she got up and went to check the kids' rooms once again. She did so multiple times every night, just to comfort herself. She saw Draco sleeping soundly, hugging his newly-favorite stuffed wolf. He was so similar to his father that Narcissa felt a bit like Lucius was still close. She placed a gentle kiss on her son's forehead and left his room.

The floor of Aquilla's room was scattered with carelessly left toys, and the girl was hugging her cloth. Narcissa couldn't help a quiet giggle. Both grandmas tried their best to make Aquilla love another toy, but it was in vain...

As Narcissa knelt next to her niece's bed, she realized something that almost made her cry. She clenched her fists. _I don't want them to succeed_, she thought, _if they do, I'll lose my Aquilla..._

The next while she blamed herself for selfishness. Even though Aquilla lived with the Malfoys, she belonged to the Lestranges. And even when – _not if_ – the girl moved in to her parents, Narcissa would still be her aunt and would still see her sometimes...

She stroked the girl's hair and almost jumped away as Aquilla opened her eyes.

'Auntie' she said.

'I... I didn't want to wake you...' Narcissa whispered. Aquilla sat up.

'Akila miss uncle' she said shyly. Narcissa hugged her.

'Uncle will come back soon' she assured. 'Don't worry... get back to sleep.'

Aquilla nodded and lay back down. Narcissa kissed her gently and left.

_I can comfort the kids just fine_, she thought bitterly, _but I can't comfort myself_.

She came back to her bed and lay down, thinking about her husband. _And this is one of the reasons why no one went to look for the Dark Lord_...

Finally, she managed to fall asleep, but her sleep wasn't calm. She dreamed about the worst possible results of Lucius' expedition and she woke up several times. The last time she woke up was just at dawn. She felt something heavy on her chest, like world's weigth pushing her into her bed and making unable to move.

She opened her eyes to see what exactly it was.

'Meow?' Candy asked and went on washing her paw. Narcissa sighed with relief.

'Shoo' she said. 'I'm getting up.'

The kitty looked at her and jumped down. Just as Narcissa's feet reached the floor, Candy stroked herself against her legs, purring loudly. Narcissa called Dobby and ordered him to make her a strong coffee. Then she stroked the kitty and drank the coffee, as she didn't want to look like a zombie. Sleepless nights weren't something she was used to, as neither of the kids was particularly noisy...

She was worried. The selfish hope returned. _Bella did nothing for Aquilla_, Narcissa thought,_ it was me always here, always for her, Bella was never here when Aquilla needed her most..._

_I want to keep the girl no matter what._

'Auntie...'

Narcissa looked at her niece. Aquilla was still hugging her „safety cloth". She looked at her aunt with trust and love.

'What happened? Are you hungry?' Narcissa asked. Aquilla shook her head and climbed to the woman's laps.

'Akila wan a hug' she said. Narcissa hugged her warmly, thinking once again that Bella had probably never hugged the girl.

'Auntie, why you sad?' Aquilla asked. Narcissa didn't answer. She just rocked the girl gently.

'Akila no wan you sad' Aquilla whispered. Narcissa wondered if Bella could make this girl so sweet and full of compassion.

'I... I'm not sad' she said, putting a false smile on her face. Aquilla shook her head.

'No, auntie. You lie. You sad' she insisted. 'You tenlike you no sad.'

Narcissa frowned.

'You said I do what?' she asked. Aquilla sighed.

'Tenlike! Like, you show no tlue.'

'Oh... pretend like?' Narcissa assumed. Aquilla nodded.

'Tenlike. Akila said tenlike an Akila mean tenlike.'

'Okay, so I tenlike. What will you do about this?' Narcissa asked teasingly. Aquilla tickled the woman right where she knew the woman was ticklish – on the neck.

Narcissa cursed silently between laughs. She remembered how her big sister tickled her when they were kids, and she liked being tickled this way...

She heard quiet footsteps. Aquilla turned, tickling her aunt with her hair, and smiled widely.

'Dlaco! Join!' she squealed. Narcissa didn't know when or how Aquilla made Draco obey her, but the boy gladly joined the assault on his own mother. Soon Narcissa was lying on the floor, tickled by twenty little fingers.

'Naughty kids' Narcissa said as they stopped. 'If you do this once more, I'll leave you both with some mudbloods!'

Draco frowned.

'You can't be so cruel!' he protested. Narcissa shrugged.

'If you can be so cruel as to tickle your own mother...'

'You no sad now, auntie?' Aquilla said with a wide smile. Narcissa sat up.

'Will you believe me that I'm not sad now?' she asked. Aquilla nodded.

'You no sad, Akila tik you when you sad' she said beamingly.

'Was it a threat?' Narcissa murmured. Aquilla heard it.

'No!' she shrieked. 'A plomise.'

Narcissa sighed. It was definitely going to be a hard time...

After breakfast, he sent Dobby with Aquilla to the Carrows. Or rather, to the Carrow twins, as Alecto found out that she didn't need to watch the girls all the time. Both women were glad that the girls could spend literally hours playing tea party with their dolls. However, they would be less glad if they knew exactly how the girls played...

Draco, on the other hand, wanted to play something unsuitable to dance on the piano, as whenever Aquilla was close, she wanted either a song or a dance tune. He was a smart boy, he could already read the notes, but it took him some time to play from them. Narcissa presented him a short melody, which he tried a few times and liked.

'I'll play it for Grandma' he said. Narcissa nodded with approval.

In the afternoon, she went to pick Aquilla up. Draco wanted to play a mini-quidditch match, and the kids couldn't do it without one Chaser. So Narcissa had to interrupt calm, girly time Aquilla was having with the Carrow twins.

On her way she met someone whom she didn't expect.

And didn't expect to see crying.

'Andy?' she asked with disbelief.

_Yes, I'm leaving it this way, because I'm evil. Review please, happy author provides new chapters quickly. _


	46. Auntie

_Thanks for lovely comments! So I'm updating as soon as possible. _

'Andy?' Narcissa asked in disbelief. Andromeda looked at her sadly.

'Second' she said. Narcissa frowned in confusion.

'What do you mean by second?' she asked.

'Second time you spoke to me willingly since _then_' Andromeda explained. Narcissa smiled weakly.

'What happened?' she asked.

'I should ask you the same. What happened that you speak to me?'

'Did anything really have to happen? Couldn't I just think everything over and... and...'

Now disbelief could be seen in Andromeda's face.

'You did?' the elder sister asked. Narcissa nodded.

'Aquilla helped me with this' she said.

'Aquilla... your niece?'

'_Our_ niece, Andy.'

Andromeda finally smiled.

'Yes, you're right... our niece.'

'So what happened? Why were you crying?'

Andromeda bit her lip.

'You won't understand...' she whispered. Narcissa hugged her gently.

'Maybe I will. Is it about Ted?'

Andromeda froze.

'A... a little. No, he is okay!' she said quickly as he saw sympathetic expression on her sister's face. 'But... but he's gone to his parents for some time, and...'

'...and you're left alone, because Nymphadora is in Hogwarts' Narcissa finished. 'I understand it pretty well... Lucius is gone too. Right now.'

Andromeda smiled wryly.

'So we're just two grass widows?' she asked rhetorically. 'But you're in a better situation, as you have the kids.'

Narcissa nodded.

'I'm just going to pick Aquilla up. She's spending time with her new friends, Flora and Hestia. Draco and his friends planned a mini quidditch match, and Aquilla plays Chaser in one of their teams... would you like to watch?'

'Of course!'

The two sisters went together to the Carrows' place, but only Narcissa came in.

'Auntie!' Aquilla squealed. Narcissa hugged the girl firmly.

'Aquilla, you are going to play a little game' she whispered. Aquilla smiled.

'What game?' she asked impatiently.

'About the same you played with grandma before. Remember?'

Aquilla nodded. She wouldn't remember it probably if it wasn't one of the stories Lucius often brought as they were spending time together, but thanks to her uncle, she did.

'A tenlike game' she said.

'Yes. So the thing is, you're going to meet your other auntie...'

Aquilla frowned.

'Blood tlaitol?' she asked. Narcissa sighed.

'Yes. But you are to tenlike you don't know she is one. Tenlike you don't even know the words „blood traitor" and „mudblood". And tenlike you like auntie Andromeda. Okay?'

Aquilla nodded. The two of them left and just as Aquilla noticed Andromeda, she dashed to her. Andromeda crouched with her arms wide open just in time to catch her niece.

'Hi Auntie Lomeda' Aquilla said with a beaming smile. 'Auntie Cissa says you watch Dlaco an Akila play today.'

'Yes, I'm going to watch you. What the two of you are playing as?'

'Dlaco is a Seekel an Akila is a Chasel!'

'Now, now, Andy' Narcissa chuckled. 'We're Apparating... do you know where or should I guide you?'

Andromeda silently held her sister's hand. Narcissa Disapparated to the manor. Draco was outside already, and he jumped in his mother's arms.

'Mommy, they will be soon!' he said, excited. Narcissa stroked his hair.

'Now, now, Draco. Be a nice boy, say „hello" to auntie Andromeda' she said, winking. Draco did as she told him. Then other kids started gathering.

'Which team are you supporting?' Narcissa asked. 'Aquilla's or Draco's?'

'They are in separate teams?' Andromeda looked astonished. Narcissa chuckled.

'They play too well to be in one team. Would be absolutely unbeatable if they were together.'

'Must be the Black blood' Andromeda stated proudly. Narcissa giggled and nodded. The kids divided into two teams and they set off. Soon Aquilla got the Quaffle and flew to the loops, and she hit Millicent's head with the ball.

'AQUILLA!' Narcissa shouted warningly.

'No pulpose!' Aquilla squealed. 'Soly, Mil...'

'She's just cute' Andromeda smiled. 'She's two years younger than the rest, right?'

'Yeah, about two. Still she gets along with them just fine' Narcissa nodded. 'Draco! Fly!'

Both Seekers spotted the training Snitch they were playing with. They flew to reach for this... Vincent hit the Bludger to direct it at Draco... Draco dodged, but he lost a precious second or two...

'Got it!' Blaise squealed, waving the Snitch over his head. 'Finally!'

'Good game' Draco said. 'Mommy, cookies now?'

Andromeda giggled. She didn't expect something like this from Lucius Malfoy's child. Narcissa hugged her son. Draco gave a challenging look to Aquilla, who just shrugged and went to hug to Andromeda.

'You're a lovely girl' the aunt whispered to the girl and kissed her. Everyone entered the manor. The kids took their seats and Narcissa frowned.

'I must get Dobby to bring one more chair' she said.

'No need' Aquilla said and jumped down from her chair. 'Come, Auntie Lomeda, sit hele.'

When Andromeda sat down on Aquilla's chair, the girl climbed her lap and sat this way. Everyone got cookies and hot chocolate. Soon all the kids and both the Black sisters had chocolate moustaches. Andromeda laughed at her sister's face.

'Don't tell me you didn't drink hot chocolate with Nymphadora' Narcissa smirked. Andromeda just shrugged. When the kids save Aquilla and Draco left, the girl dragged the new aunt to her room.

'Tis Akila's dolls' she said. 'An tis Akila's paints. Akila paint a lot...'

'Where are your paintbrushes?' Andromeda asked. Aquilla frowned.

'Wat a paintblush?' she asked, puzzled.

'It's what you use to paint...'

'Akila paint with fingels' the girl said matter-of-factly. 'Akila get dilty a lot an Auntie Cissa no like Akila dilty, but Akila like paint a lot an only with fingels!'

Andromeda giggled and picked up one of the toys lying on the floor.

'Do you play with all these?' she asked.

'Yup!' Aquilla nodded eagerly. 'Play with Akila, Auntie Lomeda?'

'Sure' Andromeda sat down on the floor. Aquilla handed her a stuffed dog.

'Tis Doggy, an Doggy is fliends with Kitty' the girl raised a stuffed tabby cat. 'One day Doggy an Kitty went fol a walk...'

Andromeda liked this little role-playing, something like a tiny theatre. She didn't notice when it got dark.

'Will you stay overnight?' Narcissa asked her. Andromeda hesitated. No one waited for her at home, and staying with her sister was tempting...

'I... I will. Thanks, Cissy.'

_See? I got the chapter ready this quickly! You wanted this, so now please me with your reviews! _


	47. Snow

Andromeda woke up and felt that something wet was scratching her face. She moved a little and felt several sharp objects digging into her face. She almost panicked. How could she forget that she was in a Death Eater's house? She opened her eyes widely and saw what attacked her.

And laughed quietly.

How could she be scared of a cat?

The cat meowed and continued washing her face. Andromeda didn't move, waiting until the job was done. Finally the cat jumped down, letting the woman get up. Andromeda yawned. She went to the bathroom. She was just taking the morning shower then the bathroom door opened. Andromeda froze. She didn't dare to check who was watching her.

'Auntie?' she heard her niece's voice. The girl definitely came closer.

'Auntie, you like Akila' she said. 'No like Dlaco.'

'W-what do you mean?' Andromeda asked. Aquilla pointed at the place which Andromeda managed to cover with a towel.

'Like Akila' she said. 'Dlaco is diffelent hele.'

'Oh' Andromeda sighed with relief. 'That's because Draco is a boy, and we are girls.'

Aquilla nodded.

'Could you please leave?' Andromeda whined. The girl nodded again and left the bathroom. When Andromeda finished, she went to the girl's room. Aquilla was sitting on the windowsill, looking at snowflakes. She was humming a soft tune.

'The bathroom is free if you need to use it' Andromeda said. Aquilla shook her head.

'Akila was looking fol you' she said. Andromeda came closer to the girl.

'And why did you do so?' she asked, smiling. Aquilla grabbed her robes.

'Akila felt lonely and Auntie Cissa is asleep...'

Andromeda chuckled.

'And what do you do if everyone is asleep and you feel lonely?'

Aquilla's expression was a clear sign that it was a silly question.

'Akila wake Auntie Cissa ol Uncle Lucius of coulse' she said with a shrug. 'Ol both.'

Andromeda chuckled again.

'If I could do this when I'm lonely...' she sighed.

'Now you can' Aquilla said. 'Why you lonely?'

'It's because my husband has to take care of his ill mother – so he stays at her. And my daughter is at Hogwarts – you know what Hogwarts is?'

Aquilla nodded.

'Glandma Lestlange told Akila, and she told Akila Daddy was in Slythelin house, and that thele al foul houses and Slythelin is the best.'

Andromeda couldn't help another chuckle.

'I was a Slytherin too' she said.

'Akila knows. And Mommy too, and Auntie Cissa, and Uncle Lucius... and Akila a Slythelin too!'

Andromeda sighed. Of course not every Slytherin became a Death Eater; she was a living proof to it. Also not everyone who turned out to be a Death Eater was a Slytherin; her favorite cousin, Sirius, was a proof enough. Still she was a bit worried. Could this child become as evil as her mother – no, as her parents?

'Auntie, why you sad?' Aquilla asked. 'We al hele and you no lonely.'

'Yes, this is true' Andromeda smiled.

'Will you play with Akila?'

'Sure.'

They both had a good time. Every minute assured Andromeda that Aquilla resembled Bellatrix only physically. But still, Sirius was nothing like Bellatrix...

About eleven the Carrow twins came to visit. The three girls spent time it the garden, making snowmen and singing winter songs.

'_You'le hele, Snowman deal, but you look quite sad – maybe a snowwoman fol you wouldn't be too bad?_'

'_Yes, you're right – yes, you're right – I would like to have a wife_...' Andromeda sung. The girls looked at her.

'You know this song!' Flora squealed. Andromeda nodded.

'I know it, and I taught my daughter' she said. Hestia made a snowball and threw it at Aquilla.

'Snowball fight!' she screamed. Draco joined the girls. Soon all the kids decided that a big target is better than small ones. Andromeda retreated.

'How foolish I was to wish that Nymphadora had playmates like them' she sighed. Narcissa chuckled.

'Come on, the wonderful thing is that you have no problems when you want to get rid of them – just let them go to their friends...'

'Yes, but on other days you have to deal with them and their friends!'

Narcissa shrugged.

'I've never been happier in my whole life' she said. 'Kids really light up the house.'

'So, do you plan more of them?' Andromeda asked. Narcissa's cheeks went reddish.

'I... I would like' she whispered. 'Do you know why Bella hated you so much?' she asked suddenly.

'Because of Ted?' Andromeda frowned. Narcissa shook her head.

'It's because of Nymphadora. Because you had a baby not even a year after you got married... and because she tried for years with no success.'

Andromeda sighed.

'Maybe I could envy her later if she wasn't imprisoned... for she could probably have more kids.'

'Do you mean...'

'Yes. I can never give birth again.'

Narcissa silently hugged her sister.

'AUNTIE!' Aquilla screamed. The sisters looked at each other.

'Which one of us is she calling?' Andromeda asked. Narcissa shrugged.

'Me probably.'

She put on her cloak and went outside. The four kids were beaming with happiness, standing around a huge snow sculpture.

'Mommy, how do you like it?' Draco asked. Narcissa walked around the sculpture, wondering what it could be.

'Is this a hippogriff?' she asked. The kids nodded.

'Hestia's idea' Flora said.

'Yes, Aquilla wanted to make a dragon' Draco added.

'So let's make a dlagon too now!' Aquilla squealed. Narcissa looked at the snowmen "family" standing around the swing tree, at the hippogriff again, and at the kids who were making a huge heap of snow in an unoccupied place.

'I wouldn't trade them for anything' she murmured.

The next days were cold, so the kids were playing with snow. More snow sculptures appeared every day, and when Draco's friends came, the ten kids decided to have a snow war. They divided into two teams, girls and boys, and built snow fortresses. Then they made loads of snowballs and the fight began. Some of the snowballs were quite soft, so they fell into small pieces as soon as they hit either an opponent or the fortress wall, but some were very hard and could be used a few times. The girls soon decided to make soft snowballs only, as this way they weren't providing the ammo to the boys.

'I wish I could be five again' Andromeda said, amused, looking at the war through the window. Narcissa nodded.

'Me too. You know, Lucius and me joined the kids sometimes... usually in the pillow fights, as four-way pillow fight is so much more fun than a two-way one...'

Andromeda chuckled.

'I don't think they need the adults right now' she said. Narcissa sighed.

'You're probably right' she said with regret. 'We should make hot chocolate before they finish... they will all need some warm-up.'

Andromeda was very surprised that her sister sometimes cooked by herself rather than ordering her house elf to do so, but she understood her attitude. Plus, she once asked Dobby to make her a mug of hot chocolate, and found out that the elf made a good one, but Narcissa's hot chocolate was just delicious.

A week later Andromeda left the Malfoy Manor. Her mother-in-law was well again and Ted owled her he'd come back home the next day, so she had to be prepared. She also invited Aquilla to spend at least some of the summer holidays at hers.

The very while the door closed behind Andromeda, Narcissa sighed with relief. She hugged both the kids.

'I was afraid' she confessed. 'I'm happy that it's finished now.'

'But why were you friendly to this blood traitor?' Draco asked accusingly.

'When Aquilla joined our family, we had to promise that we won't forbid her to meet the rest of the family... and legally, Andromeda is still my sister. And if she accused as for bringing up a little Death Eater, the ministry could take her away.'

Aquilla shook with horror.

'Akila want to stay with Auntie Cissa!' she squealed. Narcissa kissed her on the forehead.

'And this is why in summer you are going to spend some time with Auntie Andromeda, call her auntie and call her mudblood husband uncle...'

And deep inside her heart, she hoped strongly that Lucius could find the Dark Lord and bring him back to power. She hated the thought she would lose Aquilla, but she hated the thought that the precious pure-blood girl would spend time with a blood traitor, mudblood and half-blood and with no pure-bloods even more.

I know pretty well you don't know the song about the snowman (and snowwoman), because it's a quasi-translation of the song I was singing in my early childhood. Leave a review! I'll do my best to update soon if you do.


	48. Note

The proper winter didn't last long and soon the snow started melting. The kids didn't cry over it, they just went back to mini-quidditch games, which were close to impossible when it was snowing. The Carrow twins felt a little neglected, as they couldn't join the games – they didn't have broomsticks, so they occupied Aquilla all the time they could. Of course, this displeased the other kids, who were missing one Chaser. It took Narcissa some time to make all the kids pleased. Mornings were for girly tea parties while afternoons were for quidditch.

One rainy morning, like always, Narcissa took Aquilla to the Carrows. The girl seemed less shy with every day she spent in company, but she still preferred to have someone known close to her while somewhere in the outside, like the Diagon Alley or the Knockturn Alley.

'Oh, nice to see you today, Miniature Bellatrix!' Alecto Carrow said, hugging Aquilla welcome. She would always call the girl „Miniature Bellatrix", but Aquilla didn't mind it. Quite the contrary – she was proud that she resembled her mother this much.

What the twins loved in Aquilla, apart of the fact she was the only daughter of the biggest heroes of the Death Eater world, was that the girl had no problems telling them apart.

The twins were smart. And they noticed many things that most of people failed to see.

'Oh, Aquilla! You fell?' Flora asked, pointing at Aquilla's left arm. The girl immediately covered her Dark Mark with her sweater sleeve.

'No...' she whispered. 'Tis nothing...'

'Aw, aw, Aquilla, you could tell _us_' Hestia shook her head. 'Why you no twust us?'

'I tlust you!' Aquilla burst out. 'It's just a scal.'

'Then show this scaw!' Flora insisted. Aquilla blushed and pulled her sleeve up. She rubbed her skin to make the scar more clear.

'Wow...' Flora sighed. 'Hestia, can you see it?'

'Of couwse' Hestia's eyes were wide open. 'And you didn't tell us!' she snapped accusingly. The door to the twins' room swung open and the three girls looked at Alecto.

'Are you starting any fight?' the woman asked.

'No, Auntie!' the twins squealed in unison, terrified.

'It's just...' Flora continued,

'...that Aquilla...' Hestia said,

'...was hiding...'

'...something fwom us!'

'And what were you hiding, Miniature Bellatrix?' Alecto knelt next to the girl. Aquilla showed her Dark Mark. Alecto smiled widely.

'I had no idea you were so much like your mother!' she exclaimed. 'Does your auntie know?'

Aquilla nodded.

'Good, good girl' Alecto hugged Aquilla. 'Your mother would be so proud...'

'Yes, Mommy ploud' Aquilla chanted, 'I want Mommy and Daddy ploud... Clucio!' she pointed a pencil at one doll.

'Smart girl' Alecto chuckled. 'Will you now draw something for me?'

All the girls nodded. They grabbed some coloured pencils and started drawing, chattering happily.

And Alecto noticed that Aquilla had inherited something from her father.

'Hey, Miniature Bellatrix, do you always draw with your left hands?' she asked. Aquilla scratched her nose and nodded.

'Always. Just easiel when I dlaw togethel with Dlaco. He sits on the light.'

Alecto smiled. Rodolphus was left-handed and this way he usually cast double Cruciatus, first with his brother, later with his wife. His left hand touched his partner's right hand and they cast the curse together, and the two curse rays were as one.

'Your dad is left-handed too' she said, stroking the girl's hair. 'He'll be happy you resemble him a little bit too.'

Aquilla nodded and went on drawing. It was obvious for her, as well as the Malfoys, that she was left-handed, but they never told her that it was after her father.

The time passed fast, too fast for the girls, and soon Narcissa came to pick Aquilla up.

'Theo is waiting already' she said. This made Aquilla more eager to go.

No more kids were waiting for Aquilla. Theo was sitting on the couch in the piano room, obviously bored, while Draco was playing a smooth tune. Once Aquilla came to the room, Draco changed to a dance tune and Theo came up to the girl.

'My lady, may I have this dance?' he asked and Aquilla agreed. While they were dancing, the boy slipped a note to the girl's pocket.

Narcissa didn't allow the kids to play quidditch in cold rain, so they played inside. It took some time for Aquilla to find the note in her pocket. She went to Narcissa.

'Auntie, what is wlitten hele?' she asked. Narcissa smiled and read aloud.

'Make new friends, but keep the old. The first are like silver, the second – like gold' she looked at the girl. 'Seems one of your old friends feels neglected...'

Aquilla blushed pink and went back to playing with Theodore.

_Leave a review to make me update very soon! (and by very soon, I mean Tuesday)_


	49. Trust

_Short chapter, but it's one whole part, and I didn't want to join it with the next one._

Narcissa and Alecto were waiting for that day. Finally, the month was over and the men came back home, just like they promised. It was late evening when they reached the places where their families were waiting for them.

'Uncle, catch me!' Lucius heard when he was just at the bottom of stairs.

'Merlin's pants!' he gasped and barely managed to turn and catch his niece. He hugged her.

'Are you okay?' he asked, anxious. The girl nodded. Why wouldn't she be okay? Uncle caught her...

Lucius sighed with relief and looked straight in Aquilla's eyes.

'Never do this again!' he screamed. 'What if I didn't catch you?'

'But you would' Aquilla frowned. 'I was sule you would catch me.'

Lucius sighed.

'But _I_ wasn't sure' he said. 'And if I didn't catch you... I just don't want you to get hurt... I was so scared when I realized what could have happened...'

A tear made its way out of his eye. He didn't realize before that he cared for Aquilla not only because he feared Bellatrix, but also because he loved the girl. Later he was sitting in his armchair, giving his wife a complete report from the expedition.

'We found some traces... like he was there just a few days earlier, and was using magic' Lucius said. 'But we never saw him. It even seemed like he was avoiding us...'

He stopped as he saw his niece's eyes. He sighed, pulled the girl onto his lap and stroked her black, unruly curls.

'Don't worry, sweetie' he murmured. 'I'll tell everyone who has no kids that he is still alive. They will look for him, bring him back to the power' he rocked Aquilla gently.

'And I will see Mommy and Daddy?' the girl asked. Lucius nodded.

'Yes, you will see them for sure.'

Aquilla immediately calmed down. She snuggled against his chest, making him feel really uneasy.

'Easy, Lucius' Narcissa said softly, kissing her husband on the neck. 'She trusts you completely...'

'Don't remind me' Lucius murmured. 'Do you know what she did right when I arrived?'

'No...'

'She jumped down the stairs, shouting „Catch me!". I barely did.'

Narcissa sighed.

'Yet another proof she trusts you...'

'Draco never did such things. Does it mean he doesn't trust me?'

'I don't know. Maybe he doesn't trust you as much as Aquilla does? She is a very trusting girl.'

'Tis good?' Aquilla asked. The Malfoys exchanged looks.

'It's not really good' Lucius said. 'If you trust someone whom you shouldn't trust, you can be harmed. And we don't want any harm done to you. You can always trust us... but to some extent' Lucius sighed. 'Do not trust too much, right?'

'What is too much?' Aquilla tilted her head.

'For example, what you did just half an hour ago...'

Aquilla nodded.

'I'll nevel do this again' she said. 'I'll give you mole time.'

Lucius groaned.

'Why would you do this again?' he asked.

'It was fun.'

Narcissa couldn't help a chuckle.

'Bella did this too' she whispered to her husband's ear. Lucius rolled his eyes.

'Hope she didn't hear it' he whispered back. Narcissa chuckled.

'Take her to her bed, it's time she should be sleeping already' she said. Lucius stood up and carried Aquilla to her bedroom. He lay her down to sleep and hesitated for a while.

Then he leaned down and kissed the girl on the forehead.

'Goodnight, Aquilla' he whispered. And he left quietly.

_Leave a review please!_


	50. Party

February passed quickly and in early March, Aquilla was invited for the Carrow twins' birthday, and to stay overnight. She was excited about it, as she was never invited to a birthday party before. Draco's birthday didn't count. Staying overnight just added to the thrill.

'So what would we buy as birthday gifts, sweetie?' Lucius asked when the two of them were in the Diagon Alley. Aquilla frowned, thinking over it.

'Maybe bloomsticks?' she asked. 'To they would play with us and no one would be jealous.'

Lucius chuckled and nodded. Then they bought two broomsticks suitable for four-year-olds. They had them wrapped as gifts and they returned home.

Aquilla didn't mind combing her hair this much anymore, but she preferred to keep it loose, only with a few slides to prevent it from getting into her eyes. This time, however, Narcissa made her two pigtails with bright green bows. The girl liked them a lot. Soon she was ready for the party. She grabbed the gifts and her overnight bag and leaned towards Narcissa, who Apparated with her to the Carrows.

'What time should I pick her up?' she asked Alecto. The Death Eater woman shrugged.

'About ten maybe? They should get up by this time' she said. Narcissa chuckled.

'Aquilla will wake up about dawn' she warned. 'And she will want company...'

'Happy bilthday, Flola!' Aquilla squealed, hugging her friend and handed her the gift then. 'Happy bilthday, Hestia!'

The twins' room was already scattered with small pieces of wrapping paper, and someone (probably Amycus) moved there a small table, which held loads of food, mostly candy. Colorful baloons were lazily floating slightly above the girls' heads, shining and raining glitter, which vanished before it reached the floor.

'Auntie Alecto gave us skipping wopes!' Flora exclaimed. 'With a long one!'

'Gleat!' Aquilla clapped her hands. 'Will you unwlap youl gifts?'

She grinned as the twins gazed at their new broomsticks. They never had anything like this.

'Wow, Aquilla...' Hestia whispered. Flora was speechless. Then the door swung open and Amycus came in.

'What did you... oh, I must smack Lucius for spoiling my daughters' he shook his head, and the twins knew he wasn't serious. Amycus hardly ever was; he was quite an opposite of his sister when it came to this. He picked Hestia up, hugged her tightly and put down again. Then he reached to his pockets, drew his wand and put two tiny cubes on the floor.

'_Engorgio!_' he said, pointing his wand at them. They were another birthday gifts. Flora and Hestia squealed in joy and unwrapped them. Then Alecto came in and Amycus lit the candles on birthday cakes. They sang _Happy Birthday_ and the twins blew the candles. The adults clapped and Amycus cut the cakes into pieces. Soon the kids were all covered with cream, chocolate and other sweet stuff. Even Alecto was smiling and laughing together with her nieces. The twins of course wanted to try out all their new toys. They were spinning the long rope while Aquilla was jumping.

'Do you know any jumping poem?' Alecto asked, obviously amused. Aquilla frowned and shook her head, still jumping.

'What al they like?' she asked. Alecto smiled again.

'One, two – how are you? Three, four – who's at the door?' she started. Aquilla grinned.

'I'll make up some!' she said and swapped with Flora for a while, and while the other girl was jumping, Aquilla was thinking over rhymes. Then Flora tripped and swapped with her twin, and by the time Hestia got tired with jumping, she had her poem ready.

'One, two – we'le waiting fol You-Know-Who. Thlee, foul – he'll open Azkaban's dool. Five, six – to flee his selvant, Bellatlix. Seven, eight – fol this I'm gonna wait. Nine, ten – he will sulely come again.'

Alecto laughed aloud.

'I like this poem! A lot!' she clapped. Aquilla beamed with pride. Alecto hardly ever liked anything.

The girls played for the whole day, eating only candy, sometimes being entertained with multiple spells which Amycus performed, like the Spinning Spell or the Dotting Spell. Alecto tried her best as well, but the girls didn't really enjoy _Levicorpus_.

'Come on, Lectie' Amycus said, 'we are evil, but we can give good things to our kids, right? Can't you just use fun spells?'

Alecto ended up levitating pillows at her brother, who tried his best to defend himself, and the result of the innocent levitating spell used by Alecto was a regular five-way pillow fight. A few pillows ripped apart, showering everything with tiny feathers, but the adults actually found it funny. While Muggle parents would yell at the kids, they just knew that there were suitable spells, including _Reparo_. About three hours later the girls were so exhausted that they fell asleep right on the floor, in a pile. Amycus took a photo of them.

'I wish we had such a birthday' he murmured. Alecto smacked him jokingly.

'Wish! Wish! Wishing won't change anything, Micky!' she shook her head. 'We can only make the girls' childhood happier than ours was.'

'Uhum...' Amycus hugged his sister. 'Thank you, Lectie. For everything. For... for being here. And for taming the girls.'

'Taming?' Alecto smiled. 'Well, Micky, they love you... and fear me.'

'Safer to be feared than loved, huh?' Amycus grinned. 'I could never do this.'

'You'll learn' Alecto shrugged. 'But I see why you don't want the girl to fear you. Aren't you still just my sweet little Micky?'

Amycus jokingly elbowed her.

'Only if you're still my supporting big Lectie' he chuckled. 'Always ready to help me, and always knowing when I needed a hug and when a smack...'

_Okay, so this time I wanted to take care about the Carrows. No, there isn't any incest going between them! Alecto is just helping her brother with the kids and thus she moved in. Leave a review please!_


	51. Tease

So we've passed 50 chapters and we're still nothing close to the end, are we? We are! Most probably, there will be 60 chapters total. Of course, if I don't get any new ideas while translating...

The next day after the twins' birthday, Narcissa brought the girls to the Malfoy Manor.

'You gave us these bwoomsticks...' Flora said.

'So maybe you should...' Hestia continued,

'Teach us...'

'...to play quidditch!'

'Okay' Aquilla nodded and went to get her broomstick and balls. Draco of course joined the girls.

'And Theo will come' he said. 'We should wait for him.

'Theo plays Keepel' Aquilla nodded.. 'And we thlee will be Chasels. Thele is place fol new two Chasels in oul teams.'

The twins double-grinned. Aquilla and Draco greeted Theodore as he came, and they introduced him to the twins. The boy's face paled.

'I am going to be one against three Chasers?' he asked. Aquilla smiled to him.

'That's how it goes in leal quidditch!' she exclaimed. Theodore nodded and got on his broom.

'We'll play without the Bludgers today' Draco calmed his best friend. 'We have no Beaters today...'

It took the twins some time to feel confident while flying, but once they got it, they waved to Aquilla.

'Theo, get to action!' Aquilla shrieked and tossed the Quaffle to Flora. The girl didn't catch it, but her sister did and she flew towards the loops. When Hestia threw the Quaffle towards the loops, Theo turned his broomstick and caught the ball. He tossed it to Aquilla then, who once again threw it to Flora. By next two hours, the Carrow twins were throwing the ball to each other, sometimes trying to score, and they even succeeded a few times. The reason of this, however, wasn't really the twins' growing skill...

'Isn't ouw Keepew paying mowe attention to Aquilla than the game?' Hestia asked her sister. Flora shook her head, but she agreed a while later... when the Quaffle tossed by her missed Theodore's head by a few inches.

Draco smirked at Theodore, pointing at his little cousin and shaking his head. Theodore blushed and paid more attention to the game, not letting any other goal until Narcissa called the kids for a pie and milk.

'You al a bettel Keepel evely game' Aquilla said, patting Theo's shoulder. Flora snickered.

'Aquilla and Theo, sitting in a tree' she chanted, pulling her sister's sleeve.

'K-I-S-S-I-N-G!' they continued. Theo blushed bright red and Aquilla grimaced just like her mother would do.

'Fiwst comes love, then comes mawiage...'

Aquilla hid the Quaffle in the ball chest and „accidentally" let a Bludger out. It flew towards the twins, who shrieked in fear and ran away. The other three kids laughed their lungs out before Theodore caught the ball.

'Good job' he whispered to Aquilla's ear. The girl nodded and they went inside the Manor to have their pie and milk.

The twins didn't seem afraid anymore and were producing vast amounts of twin talk. All the others were amused by it, but Aquilla seemed cautious. She wouldn't easily forget their teasing her and Theo.

She liked Theo. But it didn't mean she was kissing with him. Kissing was something the adults did. And Aquilla wasn't adult yet...

Lated Aquilla hugged the twins goodbye and she went to play the piano while the boys were playing... well, in boyish style. Suddenly someone – after a while she recognized Draco – grabbed her in waist and pulled to his room. He laid her on his bed.

'Huzzah! I, brave pirate Drake, kidnapped Princess Kila!' he screamed, pressing her to the cushions. Aquilla rolled her eyes and grimaced.

'Pilates again? Kidnapping fol lansom?' she asked. The door swung open and Theo came in.

'Worry not, beautiful princess! I, noble Prince Nott, will save you!' he announced. Aquilla watched the boys' pretended fight with amusement. Finally the „pirate" lay defeated under the „prince's" hand. Theodore offered Aquilla his arm.

'Please, follow me, princess' he said, smiling. 'We were just bored playing only pirates' he whispered to her ear. Aquilla nodded. She, however, still wasn't happy with the way boys treated her. They could always kidnap her doll and not disturb her piano training. So she decided to at least have them pay for this. Not in a very cruel way...

'Will you play house with me?' she asked, attacking him with puppy eyes. Theo sighed.

'But... but Flora and Hestia won't know?' he asked shyly.

'Of coulse!' Aquilla shook her head. 'It's no fun fol me when they tease us.'

She dragged the boy to her room and shoved a doll in his hand. A while later Draco came there, looking for Theodore, and saw him playing house. He smirked and was just figuring a sarcastic comment when Aquilla stood up and shoved another doll into his hand.

'Will you play house with us?' she asked. 'You may be Uncle Labbit.'

Draco examined the doll. It was definitely masculine. And on the doll's left forearm, there was a Dark Mark scribbled with pencil. The boy smirked again and sat down next to the other kids. After all, it was no shame to play with a little cousin...

Theodore had dinner with the Malfoys and Aquilla. Then the three kids played in the garden until Mrs. Nott came to pick her son up.

'So lovely' she said. 'I'm very happy he found friends.'

'Me too' Narcissa nodded. 'Theo is always welcome here.'

'And Draco is welcome to us tomorrow.'

'Thank you.'

Theodore didn't let his mother humiliate him by hugging him when his best friend could see – he was six years old, so he was a big boy already. He only waved goodbye to his friends and let his mother disapparate with him. Aquilla sighed as he was gone.

'I like him' she said. Draco smiled and stroked her hair.

'He's a good friend' he said with a short nod. 'And quite a good Keeper...'

Aquilla smacked her cousin jokingly. Was quidditch everything the boys could think about?

_Liked it? Leave a review please!_


	52. Fight

_Wo-hoo! Longest chapter so far! And I guess longest in the whole story. No, wait. The next may be longer. Don't expect it before Monday though._

The Mother's Day was approaching. Aquilla woke up early and decided not to stay in bed. She put on her socks and shoes and quietly opened the door. She tiptoed past her aunt and uncle's room and crept downstairs. She pushed the entrance door. It opened easily, too easily. Aquilla smiled and went to the garden. She was picking flowers and walking around the bushes when she saw a yellow butterfly. She chased it. It flew away from the garden, so she went through the fence and followed the butterfly further. She didn't think about anything else; she just wanted to catch the butterfly. It wasn't very cold, but Aquilla was wearing only her pajamas and socks, so she was shivering a bit. She looked around. The Manor was still clearly visible. Aquilla dashed after the butterfly and finally she caught it. It was waving its wings frantically in her hands...

No, Aquilla wasn't a child who would rip a butterfly's wings apart. Butterflies weren't fun. They didn't scream, after all... and she liked hearing screams. So she opened her hands a little bit, enough to see the butterfly. She smiled to it. It clearly got tired, because it stopped moving. But then it waved its wings again.

'Fly' Aquilla said, opening her hands and blowing at the butterfly. It flew to the sky. She watched it with a smile.

'Kind young lady...' she heard so suddenly that she jumped in place. She turned to see who was talking. It was only a house elf.

'Wele you talking to me?' she asked, crouching. The elf nodded.

'I is Wimpy' he said. 'I is looking for new Master.'

Aquilla smiled brightly.

'Come with me' she said. The elf followed her.

'I is recognizing a noble pure-blood in Mistress' he said. Aquilla nodded. Sure she was a pure-blood. She looked at the Manor and saw that a light in the Malfoys' bedroom was just being turned on. She cursed silently and sped up. The elf followed her. She ran into the Manor and then, to her aunt and uncle's bedroom.

'I'm safe!' she shrieked. Narcissa hugged her tightly.

'Do you know you're under a spell that alarms us when you leave our grounds?' she asked with tears in her eyes. Aquilla nodded.

'I... I was tlying not to leave' she mumbled. 'But... but thele was a buttelfly...'

'What colour?' Lucius asked, suddenly interested.

'Y-yellow.'

'And was it the first butterfly you saw this year?' he inquired. Aquilla just nodded, not knowing what to say. Why was the butterfly so important? But Lucius just patted his wife's shoulder with a mysterious smile playing on his lips.

'Cissy, nothing bad happened' he said. 'And she saw a YELLOW butterfly! I think we shouldn't punish her today.'

Narcissa sighed.

'Fine' she nodded. 'But next time you leave the house without any of us knowing, I'll hide your broomstick so that you won't find it, and you won't get it back for a month! This time, the yellow butterfly saved you.'

Aquilla nodded. She looked at Wimpy, whom the Malfoys didn't notice yet.

'He followed me home' she said. 'Can I keep him?'

Lucius looked at the elf, frowning. He didn't see any clothes on him...

'What are you looking for here, elf?' he asked. Wimpy bowed.

'I is looking for a master, sir' he said. 'Wimpy is found Young Mistress, sir...'

Lucius nodded to Narcissa, who nodded back and left the room, taking Aquilla. Lucius looked down at the elf.

'Why are you looking for a new master? Were you dismissed?' he asked. Wimpy shook his head.

'Wimpy is not dismissed, sir, Wimpy's had a master, and master died, and master is not left will about Wimpy... may Wimpy stay here? May you be Wimpy's new master?'

Lucius smiled.

'Yes. Go prepare breakfast.'

He didn't look at the elf anymore. He left the room and went to his wife and niece. He picked Aquilla up, hugged her tightly and kissed her on the forehead.

'My good, good girl' he said. 'Gained us a new servant.'

Narcissa smiled and shook her head.

'More luck than anything else' she sighed.

A mini quidditch match was planned for the afternoon. The Carrow twins joined the teams as Chasers – Flora played in one team with Draco while Hestia was with Aquilla. They didn't play as well as other kids did, but they made the game a bit harder for the Keepers. All the kids gathered. Aquilla looked at the twins.

'You should do something not to look the same' she said. 'A libbon maybe...'

She checked her pockets, but didn't find anything, so she went home and brought a sweater. Hestia tied it around her waist and looked at the other kids in her team.

'Is this enough?' she asked. Her teammates all nodded, so the kids got on their broomsticks and Narcissa let the balls go and went back to the manor.

It was mostly the Keepers' game this time. The Chasers did their best to break their defence, but both Millicent and Theodore were playing wonderfully. There were only four goals scored. The Seekers were flying above all other players, trying only to spot the Snitch and not get hit by a Bludger. It was a long game, and a few times the teammates had to separate the twins, fighting over the Quaffle. Finally, Blaise squealed with joy, waving the Snitch. All the kids landed and they sat down on a blanket which a house elf had spread on the ground. Hestia looked mischievously at Aquilla and Theodore, who were sitting next to each other. Then she winked at her sister.

'Aquilla and Theo, sitting in a twee' she started again. Aquilla blushed.

'We al not kissing!' she burst out. Pansy laughed aloud.

'Oh really?' she asked.

'Leally!'

This didn't stop the other kids. Aquilla pouted and walked away. She sat down on her swing and started swinging, but not very high.

'Aquilla?' she heard Theodore's voice. She turned to him.

'Yes?' she asked. Theo patted her shoulder.

'Will you come back? There is strawberry coctail.'

Aquilla licked her lips. She liked milk coctails...

'They will laugh at us' she said. 'That we al kissing, but we alen't...'

Theodore smiled widely.

'You know, I can help this.'

'Al you sule?'

'Yes. If you only come back there with me, I'll stop them laughing at us that we're kissing while we're not.'

Aquilla jumped down the swing and came back to the rest of the kids. Theodore held her hand and quickly kissed her on both cheeks.

'See? They won't laugh at us that we're kissing while we're not... now they will laugh at us that we were kissing BECAUSE WE DID!' he chuckled. Aquilla blushed deep red. The next while Draco jumped up to Theodore and pushed him on the ground.

'You!' he snarled. 'My... little... Kila...'

He punched him, and again, and again. Theodore fought back. The other kids made more place for the boys, some of them were loudly supporting one of the fighters. Aquilla shivered and ran to the manor.

'Auntie! AUNTIE!' she screamed. 'Dlaco... and Theo... fighting...'

Narcissa took her wand and ran to the garden. Draco was sitting on Theo, punching him. Theodore was trying to free himself, but it was useless. His nose and lip was bleeding. Draco had a black eye, which was swelling quickly.

'Draco, stop!' Narcissa shouted. 'What happened?'

Draco reluctantly stood up, freeing Theodore. He stuck his tongue at him.

'He kissed Kila!' he screamed accusingly. Theodore nodded and snorted.

'She's not your property' he hissed. Narcissa sighed and drew her wand.

'Come, Theodore, I'll heal you' she said and as the boy came a little closer. She flicked her wand and healed his injury. Then she pointed at Draco.

'And with you, young man, I'll have a long and serious talk' she said. Draco winced. He didn't expect anything good from it. Fortunately, Narcissa let him play with the other kids, as he was the one most of them came to, but Theodore refused to play with Draco. And other way round too. So Aquilla and Theo went back to the swing, and they took turns to sit on it and push the other. Narcissa decided they looked so cute together that she just had to take a photo.

After most of the other kids left, Narcissa took Draco to his room.

'You attacked your friend' she said. Draco snorted.

'He is NOT my friend!' he screamed. Narcissa sighed.

'But you played a lot together before...'

'Never anymore! Not after what he did...'

'And what did he do that made you so angry?'

Draco mumbled something. Narcissa tilted her head.

'I couldn't hear you' she said. Draco snarled.

'He kissed Kila!' he burst out. Narcissa nodded.

'And why is that wrong?'

Draco sighed.

'It's... it's Kila. It's my Kila! And he... he...'

'Your Kila' Narcissa repeated. Draco nodded.

'It's... it's just wrong' he said.

'There must be something more' Narcissa said. 'Not only the kissing. You were angry at Theodore before, weren't you?'

Draco winced.

'I was' he admitted.

'Why was it? Something about Aquilla too?'

'Yes...'

Narcissa pulled Draco on her lap and hugged him.

'What was it? When it started?' she whispered. Draco mumbled something.

'The teams' he said quietly. 'I wanted to play with Kila in one team. And I couldn't...'

'It's because you two play too well' Narcissa said.

'I know. But Theo could play together with her.'

'You were jealous.'

'Yes...'

'So I guess you would prefer Theodore to play in team without Aquilla?'

Draco nodded.

'But I don't want to play with him.'

'Really?'

Draco sighed.

'No... but he won't want to play with me.'

'You two were fighting before.'

'But... but this is different... when we were fighting before, we were playing, and we both knew it. And today... it was serious.'

'But you are aware that Theo would come here anyway? He definitely likes Aquilla, and it seems she likes him too...'

Draco winced again.

'Don't wince too much, sweetie' Narcissa chuckled, 'or your face will stay this way.'

'You must be joking' Draco said, a bit scared.

'No, I'm not. So what, are you going to shake forgiven?'

Draco looked away.

'...yes...' he whispered. Narcissa nodded and let him go. Draco ran to the garden, expecting Theodore to be near the swing, pushing Aquilla. And there he was. Theodore drew his fists, but Draco reached his hand to him.

'Shake forgiven?' he asked. Theodore lowered his fists and smiled.

'Sure' he said and they shook hands.

'And this is what I admire in kids' Narcissa said, looking through the window.

'What?' Lucius asked.

'One while they are all like, „I will never play with him anymore" and the next, they shake forgiven. And go on playing like nothing happened.'

She looked at the kids again. Aquilla was just hugging both boys at once.

_"Shake forgiven" is a lame translation of Polish "Daj na zgodę", which is kids' way of reconciling. Would you please give me a better translation? Please leave a review! You may guess why a yellow butterfly is so lucky. I've started a poll whether I should write an alternative to this story (about Aquilla raised by the Tonks) or not. Please vote!_


	53. Summer

June came and Narcissa hoped against hope that Andromeda would forget about her invitation. She didn't want to let her beloved girl have contact with a mudblood to early, when she couldn't even defend herself properly. She was also afraid that Aquilla could let something slip, call Andromeda a blood traitor, show her Dark Mark accidentally or even use her cute „clucio"...

Unfortunately, Andromeda didn't forget. She sent an owl with a letter in which she asked if she could take Aquilla the day before Nymphadora's return so that she could take the little girl to the railway station. Aquilla had never seen a train before. Narcissa knew that the girl could be afraid of it, but she was also aware that her sister was quite stubborn. She shouldn't have let Andromeda even see Aquilla, but it was too late. She had already promised her sister to let her „borrow" her niece, and there was no way to undo it. Maybe _Obliviate_ could work, but it was too risky...

Lucius, of course, didn't want to meet Andromeda, and Narcissa couldn't blame him. She would also avoid seeing her sorry excuse for a sister, but it couldn't be helped. They agreed that Lucius would take Draco for a broomstick trip for three days and ask Andromeda to come when they were gone.

'I don't really want Aquilla to go there' Lucius sighed. 'What if...'

'Don't worry' Narcissa said softly. 'She'll play great.'

Aquilla showed every day that the art of „tenlike" was in her blood. She even agreed to leave her treasures at home. Instead of her safety cloth, she packed a stuffed cat. Aquilla liked cats a lot, and Candy liked her too. Narcissa thought that the girl would ask for a pet cat eventually. Also the dresses they packed for Aquilla were as unsuspicious as possible. They had nothing black and as little green or silver as possible. Most of them were pastel pink or yellow. Aquilla tolerated pastel pink and accepted every shade of yellow, even though she preferred green, black, silver and – sometimes – purple. She understood the importance of her role though and she, however reluctantly, was getting ready to spend summer with a blood traitor, mudblood and their half-blood brat.

Finally, the great day came. Shopping was done, Aquilla's bag was fully packed and the Malfoy men were gone. Narcissa was sitting in her favourite armchair, waiting impatiently and looking at her niece from time to time. Aquilla was lying on a blanket, supporting her head with her hands, keeping her feet in the air. There was an opened pictured book in front of her, and the girl was turning a page sometimes. Narcissa smiled to herself. She was proud that her niece could so well „tenlike" she was reading.

The doorbell rang. Aquilla glanced at her aunt over her book and turned the page again. Narcissa nodded and went to answer the door herself, instead of sending a house elf. Just as she thought, it was Andromeda.

'Come in' Narcissa said. 'Aquilla is ready, and excited to spend her summer with you! Would you like some tea before you leave?'

'No, thank you' Andromeda smiled a bit nervously. 'Ted just can't wait to see our niece.'

'She's here' Narcissa lead her sister to the room where Aquilla was waiting.

'Can she read yet?' Andromeda asked, truly amazed. Narcissa shook her head.

'She's just watching the pictures' she explained.

'But on these two pages aren't any' Andromeda pointed out. Aquilla turned the page. Andromeda knelt next to her.

'What's written here?' she asked, pointing at a line.

'Thele stood a cottage on a cat's paw' Aquilla said. Andromeda looked at her sister triumphantly.

'See? She can read!' she said. Narcissa shrugged.

'She knows this story by heart' she said.

'I'm pretty sure the read it.'

'I'll show you she can't read yet' Narcissa said and took a more adult book, which Aquilla didn't know. She opened it at the first chapter and laid in front of Aquilla.

'Can you read it?' she asked. Aquilla gazed at the text for a while.

'Chaptel one' she said aloud. 'Nevel talk to stlangels.'

Narcissa immediately took the book away from the girl – it was definitely not suitable for children this small. Maybe it was inappropriate even for younger teenagers. She grinned to her sister.

'You were right' she said. 'Keep the adult books away from her, okay?'

'Sure' Andromeda chuckled. 'She's a smart little girl...'

'I must tell you something. Some... well, let's say, advice. I know Aquilla better than you do.'

The sisters left Aquilla with her book and went to another room. They sat next to each other. Narcissa handed her sister a small bottle of parfume.

'It's the parfume I mostly use' she explained. Andromeda looked at it.

'But... we have different tastes in parfume' she said. Narcissa chuckled.

'I know. It's just... Aquilla associates this scent with safety. She sometimes has nightmares – nothing serious, but requires a hug and sometimes I take her to our bed. It wouldn't hurt to give her the scent she knows...'

'Oh, I see now' Andromeda put the bottle into her pocket. 'Is there any food she particularly likes... or dislikes?'

'She hates too spicy food. But she likes giving new things a try. She doesn't eat a lot, so don't push a lot of food into her...'

'I understand.'

'Wonderful. Grandmas never got it.'

Andromeda chuckled.

'Do you know we had the same with Ted's mother when we left Nymphadora at hers?'

'All grandmas are the same' Narcissa nodded. 'Don't let Aquilla rule you, and she's quite good at getting her own way – it took us a lot of time to learn to resist her.'

'What's the point in taking my little niece for summer holidays what I can't spoil her?' Andromeda made a funny face.

'You may spoil her, but not too much' Narcissa winked. Andromeda nodded.

'If I have any doubts, I'll just Floo to you' she said carelessly. Narcissa nodded too.

'Good point. Hope you'll have a good time.'

Andromeda smiled warmly. She went to take Aquilla and her bag and Disapparated. Narcissa sighed with relief.

'Oh, Merlin' she whispered. 'Let her „tenlike" really well...'

Andromeda Apparated home.

'We're here!' she shouted and looked at Aquilla. The girl smiled to her. The next while Ted appeared. He kissed his wife welcome and picked Aquilla up.

'Whoa, Andy told me you're a lovely little girl, but I didn't think you're this lovely!' he tossed her in the air and caught. 'I'm Ted.'

'Uncle Ted' Aquilla corrected, and she could feel the man's heart melting. He gave a joyous whoop and spun, hugging the girl tightly. Then he put her down and Aquilla could reach to her bag to get her stuffed cat, and she hid her face in the cat's fur. Playing shy and cute could work for some time. She thought that maybe this would limit being touched by a mudblood.

But it didn't. Ted strongly believed in hugging, stroking, kissing and so on. Even though the girl avoided him as much as she could, and spent most of her time with a book, the man would come to her every five minutes and stroke her hair. Or hug her. Or tickle her.

And she had to tenlike she was amused.

Finally, the time to go to bed came. Aquilla was set in Nymphadora's room and assured that the Tonks would be in the bedroom next to it. The girl hugged her stuffed cat and fell asleep quickly. She didn't sleep well, but she didn't want to go to Andromeda. She didn't like the idea of being touched by a blood traitor. She even wondered if a good round of crying and screaming „I want Auntie Cissa" would work, but dropped the idea afterwards. Being in one place with a mudblood gave her some opportunities anyway...

As always, Aquilla woke up early. Unfamiliar surroundings didn't affect her, she just slipped down the bed and went for some exploring. She was tall enough to reach the door handles, so no place was impossible to get there. She found the bathroom and kitchen. She didn't see any house elf, so she assumed that blood traitors didn't have any. She was truly amazed that they could keep it all clean. Disturbingly clean. Something had to be done about it, she decided. Bringing some mud would definitely help – why was there no mud in a mudblood's house? But unfortunately for her, the door outside was locked. Dirtying the house had to wait.

Ted got up the second and went to check his niece's room. He almost panicked when he saw she was gone. He noticed that most of the doors were open, which didn't calm him at all. He called Aquilla by name, but she wouldn't answer. Finally, he found her in the bathroom.

'I was scared' he said. 'I didn't know where you were gone.'

'But I wasn't gone' Aquilla said simply. 'I was always hele.'

Just as she expected, he hugged her. She didn't resist much, even though she felt disgusted. Why would this mudblood touch her?

'Uncle Lucius says you al a mudblood' she said. 'What is a mudblood?'

Ted smiled a bit nervously.

'The word is „muggleborn", sweetie' he said. 'It means that my parents weren't magical but I am.'

'Uncle Lucius used the wold mudblood' Aquilla insisted. Ted sighed.

'It's a rude word' he said. 'But means the same.'

'Why would Uncle Lucius use lude wolds?' Aquilla frowned. Ted shrugged.

'I don't know' he lied. 'Many people use them, you see.'

Aquilla immediately flashed a sweet smile.

'Do you use lude wolds too, Uncle Ted?'

Ted chuckled.

'Only when Andy can't hear' he admitted. 'But please, don't tell her...'

'Okay' Aquilla smiled even wider. 'I'm hungly.'

'Well then, I'll make you something... porridge? Or toast?'

'Pollidge, please.'

Was it a conscious thought or mere luck, Aquilla chose food that made most mess possible. When Andromeda left the bed and made her way to the kitchen, she found her husband and her niece having breakfast in the kitchen which looked as if a hurricane went through it. She shook her head, took a photo and cast a few cleaning spells.

'I wonder how, whenever you make food, the kitchen has to look like this' she said with disapproval.

'Years of training' Ted shrugged and Andromeda jokingly smacked him.

Until late afternoon, Andromeda and Ted occupied Aquilla together. They showed her some games, they painted by numbers with her (which proved Ted's natural talent to get dirty once again), they played a little theatre... finally, the time to go pick Nymphadora from the train came. The Tonks Apparated together with Aquilla and they went to the Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Aquilla was looking around curiously, holding her aunt's and uncle's hands. The train came and Andromeda looked for her daughter.

'Here! Here, Nymphadora!' she yelled. A pink-haired teenager rolled her eyes and made her way through the crowds.

'Mom, I told you not to call me this in pub...' she stopped as she saw Aquilla, who grinned to her. Then Nymphadora looked at her parents again. And asked,

'What the hell were you two doing while I was at school?'

_Next chapter will contain the rest of Aquilla's summer. When will it come? Your choice – happy author updates faster, so leave a review please!_


	54. Surprise

I love you, guys, for your reviews! I guess at least a few of you will feel sorry for Aquilla... but she has to learn not to trust clumsy mudbloods.

'Oh, we were kidnapping children for ransom' Andromeda shrugged. Nymphadora made a shocked face, which made Ted chuckle.

'Yes, and no one wanted to pay for this one' he added. Aquilla winced.

'Uncle...' she moaned. Ted patted her head.

'Just kidding' he said. 'Dora, she's your little cousin.'

'Cousin' Nymphadora sighed with relief.

'Aquilla Bellatlix Lestlange!' Aquilla exclaimed with pride. A few people on the platform looked at her curiously, so the girl shyly buried her face in Andromeda's robes. Nymphadora held her father's hand and the whole family Disapparated. It was time for dinner. Nymphadora was terribly hungry, but she was also eager to talk or play with Aquilla. Soon the little girl was sitting on her big cousin's lap, munching her sandwich.

After dinner, Nymphadora entertained Aquilla with her metamorphoses. She changed her hair and eye colour, she added and removed freckles, changed her nose and mouth shape...

'Make you my sistel' Aquilla asked. Nymphadora nodded and concentrated on her new look. She curled and darkened her hair, but not to the point of black. She paled her face, changed the eye shape...

'What are you doing, girls?' Andromeda asked, but the answer wasn't needed. She chuckled.

'I see you like your little cousin already' she said. Nymphadora nodded.

'She's so nice' she stroked Aquilla's curls. 'I just can't believe she is a daughter of two Death Eaters...'

Aquilla looked at her big cousin with her eyes wide open.

'What is a Death Eatel?' she asked. The two Tonks looked at each other.

'Uh... you'll learn it when you're bigger' Nymphadora tried.

'I want to know now!' Aquilla winced. 'When Auntie Cissa ol Uncle Lucius use a wold I don't undelstand, they explain it now!'

Andromeda sighed.

'Okay. There was a wizard – very powerful. He gathered a bunch of followers, mostly Slytherins...'

'Slythelins like you, Auntie Lomeda?'

'Well, yes, but I wasn't his follower. And these followers are called Death Eaters.'

Aquilla nodded, showing that she understood.

'So Death Eatels like a team?' she asked, tilting her head. Andromeda smiled nervously.

'Yes – a little bit' she nodded.

'And why al Death Eatels no nice?'

Andromeda sighed. She didn't want to explain her sister's favourite curse to an almost-four-year-old.

'Uh, they just... use spells which... aren't nice' she said poorly. Aquilla nodded.

'My mum and dad no nice?' she inquired, but Andromeda didn't answer.

'Time to sleep, sweetie' she smiled instead. 'You'll share bed with Nymphadora.'

'I wash myself' Aquilla said. Andromeda nodded, happy that she distracted her from the touchy topic.

'Come, take your towel and pajamas and...'

Aquilla nodded and went to the bathroom. She hummed a tune while taking a bath. Then she dried herself with the towel and put on her pajamas. Then Andromeda went to the bathroom.

'Aquilla!' she said. The girl looked at her with her huge, dark eyes, which held the whole innocence around.

'Yes, Auntie Lomeda?' she asked with a cute smile.

'There is no sponge. How did you wash yourself?'

Aquilla smiled wider.

'I dab... and sulface' she explained. Ted, who heard it, couldn't help laughing.

'Smart girl' he said. 'I'll find you a sponge... tomorrow. Okay?'

Aquilla nodded.

'Will you tell me a goodnight stoly? Ol sing me a lullaby?' she asked. Ted agreed and they both went to Nymphadora's room. Aquilla lay down, quite close to the wall.

'Close your eyes and I'll sing, okay?' Ted asked and Aquilla did. The man licked his lips and started singing a Muggle lullaby, which he heard quite often when he was a kid.

Hey, quietly in the evening,  
>when the mommies all were singing<br>lullabies that for kids are,  
>one escaped right to the bar.<p>

Came to me, heavily panting,  
>sweating, tired lullaby,<br>she came to me passing by,  
>a simple barman's lullaby.<p>

Barman stroked her with a finger,  
>gave her a big mug of slinger,<br>he told her: "no need to roam,  
>just stay here and feel at home."<p>

Came to me, heavily panting,  
>sweating, tired lullaby,<br>she came to me passing by,  
>a simple barman's lullaby.<p>

The lullaby smiled nervously,  
>and she asked a little drowsy:<br>"will you please pour me or not  
>a good Firewhiskey shot..."<p>

'What are you singing to her?' Andromeda asked, shocked. Ted smiled to her nervously.

'You see... it worked for me...' he mumbled. Andromeda shook her head.

'I begin to understand why my parents thought so low about Muggles' she sighed. 'If Muggle parents sing such lullabies...'

'Hey, I've never said that my parents were normal!'

Andromeda shook her head again. Fortunately, Aquilla was already asleep, so the two of them left the room. Soon Nymphadora slithered into the bed and embraced her little cousin.

In the morning, Aquilla woke up in very uncomfortable position, held firmly by her big cousin. She couldn't get up, so she moaned quietly and tried to get back to sleep. With no effect. So she started scratching and pinching Nymphadora to wake her.

'Yeeeeees...?' Nymphadora yawned.

'Dola... I want to get up...' Aquilla moaned. Nymphadora took her arm away, freeing the little girl. Aquilla looked at her cousin's bookshelf and took a random book. She lay down on the floor and started reading.

She quite enjoyed her time at the Tonks. She sometimes even forgot that Andromeda was a blood traitor and Ted was a mudblood. Nymphadora (or rather Dora – nothing upset her more than calling her by the full form of her name) was a wonderful playmate, even though she was this much older. The two of them spent time playing tag in the garden, or solving jigsaws, or making little theatres. It wasn't the same as with Aquilla's usual company, but acceptable.

Ted knew that the girls were upstairs and Andromeda was gone for an hour or so. He didn't expect anything when he was passing the stairs.

'Catch me!' he heard his niece's voice. He turned quickly to catch the girl, but his hands missed her by inches. Aquilla hit the floor hard. Ted gasped in shock. The girl didn't move.

'No... no, you can't be dead!' Ted screamed, panicking. 'Gosh, what have I done?' he gasped. He rolled Aquilla over and pressed two fingers to her neck artery and sighed with relief. She was alive and conscious. A huge bump appeared over her left eye and was still growing. Ted didn't know what to do. He held the girl, trying his best not to drop her, as he was all shaking. Aquilla touched her forehead, seeming dizzy, and burst into tears as she realized the size of her bump. Ted stiffened again.

'Calm... calm, please' he said frantically. Aquilla cried even louder. Nymphadora ran downstairs.

'What... what happened?' she asked and looked at Aquilla. The little girl was still crying her lungs out. Her big cousin stroked her hair gently.

'Aw, it must hurt' she said sympathetically. 'A big, ugly bump... poor girl...'

She ran to the kitchen and took a can of coke from the fridge. Then she came back to Aquilla and applied the can to the bump.

'It'll help you' she whispered. 'Won't hurt so much...'

Aquilla cried and smacked her.

'No want!' she screamed. Nymphadora shrugged.

'I won't force it' she said. 'Dad, what happened?'

'She – she jumped downstairs' Ted gasped. 'She wanted me to catch her, and...'

'...and you didn't manage' Nymphadora finished. Ted nodded.

'Uncle Lucius could always catch meeeeee...' Aquilla cried. Ted patted her back gently.

'If I only knew healing spells...' he mumbled. Nymphadora shook her head.

'Mom knows them' she said. 'She'll be home soon...'

Aquilla calmed a little and was only sobbing by the time Andromeda came home. The woman didn't say anything and only drew her wand.

'Aquilla, I'll heal you now' she said. 'It may tingle a little, but won't hurt anymore, okay?'

Aquilla nodded, still sobbing. The spell which Andromeda used was familiar – Narcissa used it too. The girl could finally stopped „tenliking" she was in severe pain. Mere looking at Ted's face was great fun. Shocked mudblood worried about a Death Eater in spe...

'Soly, uncle' Aquilla said, trying to look genuinely sorry. 'I... I play it with Uncle Lucius... and he can always catch me!'

Ted looked totally overwhelmed by guilt.

'No – I am sorry – I should have caught you...' he said. 'Never do this again...'

Aquilla nodded. She didn't need to see his panicked face anymore and she didn't know if she could cry so convincingly again...

Since then, she was a perfect girl. She pretended that she forgot about the words like „mudblood" or „Death Eater". She was truly all sweetness and light, avoided doing anything dangerous, even tried to help Andromeda with some simple works. The Tonks were truly delighted.

'I wish you could stay longer' Andromeda said, stroking the girl's hair as she was pairing up the socks.

'Auntie Cissa would be sad if I don't come back…' Aquilla mumbled.

'But would you like to stay here forever?'

Aquilla didn't answer. She would lie if she told "yes", but saying "no" would make Andromeda sad. So she stayed silent and purposely mismatched two Nymphadora's socks. Odd socks were nothing compared to pink hair…

Finally the twenty eighth of August came and Narcissa came to pick Aquilla up. The girl was overjoyed to see her again. She was all packed and stuff, and she hugged her aunt as soon as she spotted her. She buried her face in Narcissa's blonde hair.

'Take me flom hele…' she whispered. Narcissa chuckled.

'Yes, sweetie, we're going home now' she said. 'Where's your bag?'

Aquilla went upstairs to Nymphadora's room.

'Was she nice?' Narcissa asked. Andromeda nodded.

'I know there's no such thing as a perfect child, but Aquilla is pretty close. I wonder how you did this!'

'Actually, I don't know it either' Narcissa shrugged. Aquilla came back with her bag.

'I'm leady' she said. Narcissa hugged her sister goodbye and she Disapparated with Aquilla.

'Surprise!' several voices yelled. Aquilla looked around and saw all her friends gathered, everything, as far as she could see, was decorated with balloons and flying sparks, and in blink of eye someone pinned a badge saying "I am 4 today!" on her chest.

I wrote this chapter. I translated it into English. Now it's your turn – give me reviews!


	55. Nightmare

_Ladies and gentlemen, I announce officially that I became an auntie. Sadly, not by blood – I'm an auntie for my primary school best friend's son. He's such a cutie…_

The stay at the Tonks left a little burden on Aquilla. The girl got used to sharing bed with Nymphadora and didn't want to fall asleep alone, even if she had her "safety cloth". Fortunately, waking up alone wasn't a problem for her, so Narcissa moved Aquilla to her own bed after she'd fallen asleep. It took a good few weeks until the girl got used to going to bed by herself again. Finally she was the same independent girl who didn't want any help in the bathroom or bedroom. All that she wanted was a goodnight kiss or hug, and sometimes a goodnight story or lullaby, but she would climb her bed all alone.

'Goodnight, Aquilla' Narcissa said, kissing the girl on the forehead.

'Auntie, lullaby please?' she asked. Narcissa nodded.

'_Rock-a-bye baby, your bedroom is green,_  
><em>daddy's a nobleman, mommy's a queen,<em>  
><em>your auntie's a lady and wears a gold ring,<em>  
><em>and uncle's a warrior and fights for the king...<em>' she sung. Then she realized that it all worked. Bellatrix was indeed someone like a queen of Death Eaters… or at least used to be when the Dark Lord was at his power. And this would make Aquilla a princess, like when the boys played pirates. But Rodolphus wasn't Dark Lord's right hand or even left hand man, even though he was quite high in the Death Eaters hierarchy. So he was a nobleman…

Narcissa smiled, stroking her sleeping niece's cheek. And she left the room.

Aquilla woke up in the middle of night, screaming. Narcissa was by her side within seconds and hugged her tightly.

'A bad dream?' she asked. 'Hush, you are safe, auntie is here…'

'A – a dleam' Aquilla choked on the word and snuggled against Narcissa's chest. The woman patted the girl, making hushing sounds, until Aquilla stopped shaking.

'What were you dreaming about?' Narcissa asked in a soft voice. 'I can't help you if I don't know…'

'A – a loom' Aquilla shivered again. 'A small loom, cold and dalk – and I was thele alone – and I heald voices…'

'What were they saying?'

'Something like – "don't lesist", and "just give up this bastald"… and – and a baby clying… auntie, what is a bastald?'

'It's a rude word' Narcissa said. 'You shouldn't use it.'

'Mudbloods use it?'

'Yes.'

Narcissa thought that if Aquilla wanted to avoid every word that mudbloods used, she wouldn't have a big vocabulary – "mudblood" and "crucio". And maybe a few other.

'Auntie, this was a scaly dleam' Aquilla shivered yet again.

'I know, my sweetie' Narcissa nodded and swayed the girl gently in her arms. 'My mom would say that it was just a dream and it wasn't real – but I'm not my mom. Aquilla, this dream was most probably real.'

'Leal?' Aquilla shook stronger.

'Yes – but you weren't dreaming of something that happened, or will happen, to you. It was your mom's memory. You were dreaming about Azkaban.'

'I… I was dleaming I was Mommy?'

'Yes, from what you said I assume that you were indeed. Maybe it was a shared dream – but it would be quite weird if it started right now, or were you having such dreams earlier?'

Aquilla shook her head.

'Filst' she said. Narcissa nodded.

'I don't know why you had this dream – but remember, I'm just behind the wall, and I'll be here anytime you need me.'

Aquilla nodded.

'Are you feeling better now?'

'No… why Mommy thele? Why Mommy so cold, and alone, and in dalk? I don't want Mommy thele…'

'Mommy did something that is considered bad, very, very bad. She used one of the evil spells…'

'Clucio?'

'Yes, this one. And because of this, people wanted to punish her, and they put her there…'

'But when Dalk Lold letulns, Mommy flee again?' Aquilla asked anxiously.

'Yes. Would you like me to stay with you tonight?' Narcissa asked, and Aquilla nodded again. The woman flicked her wand to widen the girl's bed and brought her own pillow and quilt. She lay down next to Aquilla.

'Now, try to sleep again' she said. 'I'm with you.'

She hummed a lullaby which made Aquilla drift to sleep again.

The nightmares about Azkaban repeated over and over again. After a few days, Narcissa decided not to sleep in her own bedroom, but move to Aquilla, to be present the very moment the girl started shaking. She would wake the girl very quickly, hug her and assure that she was there, but the nightmares would repeat. Nothing that Narcissa tried could help, quite the contrary – everything that usually worked with Draco, like warm milk with honey, leaving the lights on, chocolate and nicest lullabies, only made the nightmares come more often and faster. Narcissa thought that she would have to get some healer for this.

During the day nothing suggested that there was anything wrong with Aquilla. The girl would learn and play, like every kid in her age, she would draw a lot, she also didn't lose her appetite. Only as the bedtime approached, she started whining. She wouldn't want to go to bed, she would try to bath as long as possible, only to delay the while of falling asleep. Narcissa understood her, but she knew that kids needed sleep.

'No, no, no!' Aquilla cried. 'I don't… want… sleep!'

'You'll be tired all day' Narcissa persuaded. She didn't want to use the Dreamless Sleep Potion, as it could be harmful for small children. So she was doing miracles to put her to sleep. Eventually every lullaby, sung half an hour, worked. For two hours at most.

Draco was jealous. Narcissa was so concerned about Aquilla that he felt neglected. Lucius decided to play with his son more and he took him for broomstick trips almost every day. He also created _Silencio_ barriers around Aquilla's room to make Draco unable to hear her screams.

'Maybe a Healer should see her?' Lucius said. 'It may be a result of some curse or something…'

'You may be right' Narcissa sighed. 'I'll get one.'

_Please leave a review, no matter if you liked the chapter or not. I also remind about the poll on my profile; vote if I should write an alternative (Aquilla raised in the Tonks family). Are you aware that there are only five chapters to go?_


	56. Story

'Bella! Bella, say something!' Rodolphus screamed. Bellatrix yawned, stretching.

'Rod?' she asked. 'What's wrong?'

Rodolphus sighed with relief.

'Bella, you were so silent at night… no screaming… so I thought… I thought that…'

'I had a nice dream.'

Rodolphus fell silent.

'Nice?' he repeated after a long while. Bellatrix struggled to smile.

'Yes. A nice dream. I dreamed that I was a little girl again…' she said.

'That was a nice dream indeed' Rodolphus sighed. 'I wish I could have such dreams too…'

'What? You wish you could dream that you're a little girl?'

Rodolphus managed to laugh.

'Could be nice' he said seriously. 'Anything but these nightmares…'

Sirius curled on his bedding. He couldn't stand it. Why could Bellatrix be free from the nightmares? Well, why could anyone be free from them? And when someone had to – why was it Bellatrix?

The nightmares didn't stop for Aquilla. Narcissa was happy that she managed to find a Healer who specialized in mind curses and charms. The Healer was a young man with a positive attitude towards children. He gave Aquilla a lollipop to distract her from his scanning spells. They weren't painful, but a little bit tickly. Suddenly the healer gasped, wide-eyed. Aquilla and Narcissa looked at him, surprised.

'It's just so unexpected…' the man murmured. Narcissa frowned.

'What is unexpected?' she asked. 'Is she under a curse or not?'

'No, it's not a curse' the healer sighed. 'It's complicated…'

Narcissa looked at Aquilla.

'Go to your room, sweetie' she said. The girl nodded and left the room.

'What is wrong with her then?' Narcissa asked. The healer sighed.

'It's… it's very unusual. I don't know how to say this…'

'Just tell me' Narcissa said quite impatiently. 'And, more importantly, what can be done about it.'

'Nothing… permanent… can be done about it' the healer said. 'It's… Madam Malfoy, I hope you do know about the magical bond between a mother and her baby?'

'I do' Narcissa nodded. 'It is created during the pregnancy and stabilizes itself right after the baby is born…'

'Yes. Later it weakens… or rather, it should weaken. By the time the child is four or five, it should vanish…'

'Should' Narcissa repeated. She shivered, imagining what could happen.

'Yes. In some cases it doesn't weaken at all… and sometimes the child's accidental, subconscious magic, strengthens it. It mostly happens when the child has abandonment issues… they just cling to their mothers. But such a case…' the healer shook his head. 'I used slight legilimency on her, so I know she's well taken care of, a very happy girl, with very few bad memories… still, she wanted to be with her mother…'

Narcissa froze, but she tried not to show her fear.

'You… you used legilimency on her?' she asked. She was terrified. There were so many memories which no one from the outside should know! Aquilla knew that Lucius was a Death Eater, she knew about the Cruciatus Curse, not to mention her own Dark Mark…

'Don't worry, I do know that legilimency used on small children can be harmful. There is, however, a piece of it which allows me to see the emotions rather than memories… more like an empathy spell, and this one is perfectly safe, I assure' the Healer smiled. Narcissa sighed with relief.

'So you're saying that Aquilla might have strengthened the bond' she said. The Healer shook his head.

'I'm saying that she DID strengthen the bond. Her accidental magic sealed it forever.'

'Forever? And nothing can be done?'

'I didn't say this. I said that nothing PERMANENT can be done. Only death of one of them may break the bond. There are spells which would break it, but they would also kill one of them… or even both. There is, however, some way to prevent the dreams and memories from flowing through the bond. So the only harmless thing that you can do is teaching… Aquilla, right? Occlumency. I know it will be hard, but it's the only way I know.'

'But if the bond is present since Aquilla was born… why did these dreams start only recently?'

'I would say that the bond strengthened not so long ago. Probably a few weeks ago, not earlier. Before this, only little pieces of memories or moods of both of them could be shared, then the bond was sealed and wide open for every dream, every emotion, even every memory to share.'

'If so' Narcissa frowned doubtfully, 'why isn't Aquilla depressed all the time? Can the bond be opened during her sleep only?'

'I can't be sure' the Healer shrugged. 'Generally speaking, a child's emotions, and dreams too, are stronger than an adult's. So if it was all subconscious, Aquilla wouldn't suffer anything…'

'Are you trying to tell me that her mother is stealing her dreams?' Narcissa was still skeptical. The Healer shook his head.

'I rather think that she's pushing her dreams away from herself. If only Aquilla learns not to let her mother's dreams, they can both share Aquilla's dreams with no harm for anyone.'

'Wait – do you mean that if Aquilla uses Occlumency and her mother doesn't, then they will both dream her dreams? The same dreams?'

'Yes. Later she may learn to create separate dreams for them, but that's future.'

'Thank you then.'

Aquilla heard footsteps and quickly vanished not to be caught eavesdropping. She had no chances to get to her room, so she hid in the bathroom.

Narcissa sighed heavily. She almost wished that Aquilla had been cursed, as curses weren't impossible to get rid of. But how to teach a four-year-old Occlumency? She went to Aquilla's room, but the girl wasn't there. A short while later Aquilla came too.

'Was in bathloom' Aquilla explained. Narcissa patted her lap.

'Come, sit here' she said. Aquilla did and she hugged her aunt. Narcissa hugged her back.

'I know why you had such dreams' she said.

'And whele my nice dleams went too?'

'Yes, this too.'

'Whele?'

Narcissa didn't answer. She hugged Aquilla again.

'I know what you need to do to have nice dreams again' she whispered. Aquilla looked at her with hope.

'What?' she asked. Narcissa smiled to her.

'Close your mind. These dreams aren't yours, they come from… from the outside. So you must learn to block these outside dreams.'

'They come flom mommy?' Aquilla asked, tilting her head. Narcissa nodded.

'And I can block them?'

'Probably.'

'How?'

-_flashback-_

'Come on, Cissy, Occlumency isn't this hard to learn, and can come out useful!' Bellatrix persuaded. Even though she was quickly approaching her O.W.L.s, she still could find time for her little sisters. Narcissa shook her head. As a first year, she didn't have much to study yet, but she didn't really want to study more than necessary.

'I just can't understand it, Bella. I see why it's important, but it's hard! I know you could close your mind a bit when you were ten, but…'

'It's not hard. When you think it's hard, you'll find it hard. But it's as easy as one, two three' Bellatrix snapped her fingers. 'Or rather, like three, one, four, two.'

'It doesn't make any sense' Narcissa frowned. Bellatrix chuckled.

'Random numbers, Cissy. When you just count, then someone who wants to penetrate your mind can pass this simple barrier. But while there is no rule in how you think the numbers – it makes a first barrier, and it needs a skilled Legilimens to break through it. I don't want you to learn the higher barriers, but this one…'

'So, tell me again – the key to first level Occlumency is…'

_-end of flashback-_

'…random numbers.'

'What?'

'You pick numbers randomly and think them. You may whisper them too, if you want – you'll find it easier.'

Aquilla nodded seriously.

'Any othel landom things could wolk?' she asked. Narcissa shrugged.

'I don't know. We could try them later. I do know, however, that numbers do work. Can you try now?'

Aquilla nodded and frowned.

'Seven… one… thlee… foul… two… five… ten… eight… one…'

Narcissa nodded approvingly.

'You will do this in the evening, before you sleep. I'll still sleep with you, don't worry…'

This day, Aquilla wasn't so reluctant to go to bed. She just asked for a goodnight story and then Narcissa heard quiet "thlee… five… one… ten… foul… eight… nine… thlee… two…". She struggled not to chuckle. Aquilla's voice got quieter and slower and eventually ceased. The girl was asleep. Narcissa smiled to herself. She decided not to sleep and watch the girl, in case the first barrier didn't work. An hour later Aquilla still didn't show any signs of having a nightmare, so Narcissa went to sleep too.

The next morning, she was awoken by her niece.

'It wolked, auntie! It wolked!' she burst out. Narcissa smiled sleepily and hugged the girl.

'Good. Very good' she said. 'You must do it every night, remember?'

'No ploblem' Aquilla grinned.

In the evening, before the bath, Aquilla was playing with her baby doll. She kissed the doll's forehead and laid it in the toy bed.

'Goodnight, Aquilla' she said, stood up and turned away… just to realize that Narcissa was in her room all the time.

'Playing nice?' Narcissa asked with a gentle smile. Aquilla nodded. She pointed at the doll.

'This Aquilla, and I'm mommy' she said. 'I'm making a nice dleam. You said if we do nice things, we have nice dleams, and I want mommy to have nice dleams…'

Narcissa smiled to the girl.

'But this is not the way you lay someone to sleep' she pointed out. 'Where was a lullaby, or at least a goodnight story?'

'I can't say any stoly…'

'Oh, you can' Narcissa stroked the girl. 'I can help you.'

'Okay… how to stalt?'

'Once upon a time…'

Aquilla nodded and sat down beside the toy bed.

'Once upon a time thele was a Mommy and a Daddy who selved the Dalk Lold. They wele His most loyal selvants and when the Dalk Lold disappealed, they wanted to look fol Him. Mommy and Daddy had a little daughtel, who was as small as a glain of sand and they didn't know about hel, because she was quietly living in Mommy's body. They heald that a pail of aulols knew whele the Dalk Lold was, so they went to ask them and used a spell to make them talk. But some othel aulols caught this Mommy and Daddy. They sent them to Azkaban, and they wele thele, all alone, until Mommy found out about theil daughtel. She was vely happy about it, but when the gil was boln, she was immediately taken away flom Mommy and set with hel Auntie and Uncle. Auntie and Uncle taught the gil about Mommy and Daddy, and when the Dalk Lold letulned, Mommy and Daddy wele flee flom Azkaban, and they could meet theil daughtel. And then they lived long and happily aftel' she kissed the doll's forehead again.

'Good now?' she asked.

'Perfectly' Narcissa nodded. 'You must tell your parents this story when you see them.'

_Leave a review please, it makes me happier than anything else I can get from you… _


	57. Chocolate

First barrier of Occlumency worked perfectly. After a month without nightmares, Narcissa moved back to her own bedroom, to Lucius' delight. And her own, too. She was surprised to find a stuffed rabbit in their bed.

'Did Draco come to sleep here lately?' she asked, raising the toy. Lucius blushed.

'No, it… I just…'

Narcissa tilted her head. Lucius chuckled.

'Do you know you're so cute when you do this?' he asked and kissed her.

'You still haven't answered my question' Narcissa said. 'Why is this rabbit here?'

'I… I borrowed it from Draco…' Lucius whispered. 'To have something to hug at night.'

Narcissa laughed aloud and tickled her husband.

'Oh, that's so sweet!' she chuckled. 'What were you hugging when you were only with Amycus? Did you borrow Draco's bed toy too?'

Lucius blushed even deeper. Narcissa giggled.

'Okay, let's skip the question' she said and kissed Lucius. 'We have better things to do…' she almost purred.

The next morning Narcissa woke up on Lucius. The man was already awake.

'I didn't want to wake you' he said. 'You're so beautiful when you're asleep…'

Narcissa smacked him jokingly.

'Am I not beautiful while awake?' she asked. Lucius held her wrists.

'But of course you are' he assured. 'Kiss me and I'll let you go.'

Narcissa snorted.

'I won't' she said.

'Why?' Lucius tilted his head. 'You won't leave the bed then.'

Narcissa chuckled and shrugged. The corners of her lips moved slightly.

'I'll get some support soon' she explained. Just as if to confirm her words, footsteps were heard. Then the Malfoys heard someone jumping at their door and finally, the door opened.

'Good molning, auntie! Good molning, uncle!' Aquilla squealed and jumped onto their bed. Narcissa smiled to the girl.

'Will you save me?' she asked. Aquilla smiled mischievously and tickled her uncle. At first, Lucius didn't even wink, but Aquilla was stubborn – she didn't stop tickling until Lucius let go of Narcissa.

'That's playing dirty' Lucius murmured. Aquilla vanished quickly, as if in fear of her uncle, but Luciuss didn't even think of punishing her.

'I sometimes wonder what will grow out of her' he sighed.

'What do you mean?'

'Where she will be sorted.'

'Is there any question? She'll be a Slytherin.'

'Well, she's not only cunning' Lucius sighed again. 'She's also very smart. And likes to learn.'

'Are you thinking about Ravenclaw?'

'Yes.'

'Ravenclaw isn't bad either' Narcissa shrugged. 'But I'd say she has more Slytherin features than Ravenclaw ones. She is also brave – would you suggest she would make a good Gryffindor?'

'No.'

'And good' Narcissa nodded. 'She would make a good Ravenclaw, but she'll be a better Slytherin than Ravenclaw.'

'Good. Bella would kill me if she isn't a Slytherin.'

Aquilla, however, was in her room, not looking as if she was going to become a Slytherin. She was reading, which gave her rather a Ravenclaw look. It was raining outside and she found nothing else to do. And she liked stories.

'Kila…' she heard her cousin's voice. She raised her head.

'Yes, Dlaco?' she asked politely.

'Play with me?' Draco whined. Aquilla slammed the book shut. She grinned.

'Sule' she nodded. 'What will we play?'

Draco gently smacked her shoulder.

'Tag!' he shrieked and ran away. Aquilla sprang to her feet and chased him. She caught him in the hall and turned away, for he was chasing this time.

'Who was this stupid Muggle who said that kids are bored during the rain?' Narcissa chuckled.

It stopped raining in the afternoon and the kids were invited to the Notts, so Lucius Apparated with them. Theodore greeted Aquilla and Draco and the three of them vanished in his room. Lucius smiled to himself. He didn't know what they did with Theodore and actually, he didn't care. Neither did the Notts.

And Theodore was just showing his friends the letter he wrote.

'It's letter to Santa' he said. 'I'll put it under my pillow tonight, and Santa's elves will come and collect it, and if Santa decides I was nice enough, he'll give me just what I wrote here!'

'Leally?' Aquilla asked, her eyes wide open. Theodore nodded.

'Sure! My dad told me so. Will you write your own too?' he asked.

'Not now' Draco said. 'Kila, tickle assault!'

Aquilla nodded and the cousins attacked.

When Lucius came to pick the kids, they were playing hide-and-seek with Draco as seeker – mostly because he played Seeker in the mini-quidditch team. Lucius smiled to his son.

'Found anyone yet?' he asked. Draco shook his head.

'No one yet' he admitted. 'I'll find them and we'll go, okay?'

Lucius nodded and waited. It didn't take Draco much more time to find Theodore. Aquilla, however, was harder to find. She was smaller, so she could squeeze into places unavailable for Draco or Theo. But finally Draco found her too and Lucius could Apparate them home. He was quite surprised that the kids went to their rooms and were quiet for quite a long time. But he didn't touch this subject, for the kids could easily change this heavenly situation. They also went to beds without whining.

'They must be up to no good' Lucius said. Narcissa smiled.

'I'll go and check' she said. Lucius wished her good luck and went to the bathroom. When he came back into the bedroom, he saw his wife crying. She was holding some parchments.

'What happened?' he asked softly, embracing her.

'Nothing… it's just… the kids wrote their letters to Santa…' Narcissa tried to smile. 'Lucius, I think we were wrong to tell her straight away that she's not ours…'

'Oh well, you said you wanted to make your own mistakes… and when would you like to tell her? Now? Next year? Or maybe when she's in Hogwarts?'

'No… no, you're right. And there's something else… just… just see' she gave him one of the parchments. The letter was written with big letters by colored pencils in at least five colors. Lucius struggled to understand.

_DeR SanTA, I don wAnT Any new ToyS oR cAndy buT I wulD love To SeA my mommy heR nAme Is BellaTrix LeSTRAnge AnD AnTie CiSsA SeIS yoU No heR AnD iF yOu CAnT bRinG mE mY moMmy thEn gIVe heR mY leTtR tO hEr aND ReMBer tHAt wiTH AntIE CIssAS wAN I CaN cASt KRooCiaTUs sO bETteR do iT lOVe AQuILla._

'Little liar' Lucius chuckled. 'She can't cast the Cruciatus anyway, she doesn't pronounce the R yet…'

He looked at Narcissa. The woman was sitting curled on the bed.

'I don't want to give her back to Bella' she said. 'Aquilla is ours. Only ours…'

Lucius hugged her tightly.

'Yes, she is ours' he said. 'And nothing suggests we'll have any chance to give her back to Bella and Rod. The Dark Lord is gone. Gone forever. And no one escaped Azkaban yet…'

Neither of the Malfoys knew that someone DID escape Azkaban – with help, but still.

A few days later Lucius came home from work highly amused.

'Guess what idea the minister had today!' he said. Narcissa shook her head.

'Muggle-friendly day?' she asked.

'No. And not even close. A "take-your-kid-to-work" day…'

Narcissa laughed. Loudly.

'Will you take them both?' she asked.

'And do I have any other choice?' Lucius winced. 'I must tell Aquilla to tenlike again. It won't be good if she says "clucio", or shows her Mark…'

'She is very good at this' Narcissa assured. Lucius smiled with hope.

'I only hope I won't have to meet minister tomorrow…'

The next day proved that hopes rarely are fulfilled. Lucius didn't trust anyone enough to leave the kids with them, so he took them with himself. Draco was looking curiously all around him, but Aquilla clutched Lucius' robes and didn't even look from behind him. Playing shy was her best strategy.

'You wanted to see me, minister' Lucius said with a bow. Fudge smiled to him, and then to Draco.

'Yes, I did. I have a business to you, it's about Hogwarts… but first, would you introduce me to this lovely young man?'

Lucius stroked Aquilla's hair.

'Don't be so shy, come over, sweetie… minister, this lovely young lady is my niece, Aquilla. And the young man is my son, Draco.'

'I'm delighted' Fudge smiled. 'You know what, I think I could make one wish come true for the kid… who guesses right in which hand I have a Knut.'

He showed a Knut to both kids and hid his hands behind his back. Then he reached his fists to Draco.

'Make a guess, young man' he said with a witty smile. Draco pointed at his left fist. Fudge opened his hand to show it was empty. Then he hid his hands behind himself again, still wearing this smile. Aquilla frowned. Lucius gulped in fear.

'Aquilla…'

'No wolly, uncle' Aquilla smiled to him and when Fudge showed her his fists, she grabbed his right fist with her both hands.

'It's hele' she said. 'But show youl othel hand to show it's empty.'

Fudge opened his left hand – which was indeed empty – with a shocked expression on his face.

'So… what is your wish, Aquilla?' he asked nervously. Aquilla looked seriously straight at his face.

'I want to see my mum and dad' she said. Fudge gulped.

'I… I can't… uh… well… have a chocolate, sweetie.'

He smiled again and handed Aquilla a big bar of chocolate. The girl sobbed.

'No fail' she said. Draco looked at her with hope.

'Does it mean you don't want this chocolate?'

Aquilla silently passed the bar to her cousin.

_Three chapters to go! This time next Wednesday it will be all over – aren't you excited for how it'll end? (of course, if you're not depressed that it'll end…)_

_Leave a review please to support me on these last days with little Aquilla!_


	58. Drawing

'Auntie!' Aquilla squealed. Narcissa put her book down.

'Yes, sweetie?' she asked and then looked at the girl. And gasped in shock. Aquilla's usually black curls were light blonde, and the girl was beaming with happiness and pride.

'Now I look like youls' she said. Narcissa, trembling, came to her and hugged her tightly. Yes, Aquilla looked like Aquilla Malfoy… but it was Aquilla Lestrange whom Narcissa loved.

'How did you change?' Narcissa asked. Aquilla shrugged.

'Just happened' she said, still smiling, but she noticed her aunt's expression. 'Did I do anything long?'

'No… nothing really wrong' Narcissa said. 'Just… just unneeded. You don't need to "tenlike" you're mine… I love you even though you're not…'

She drew her wand and turned Aquilla's hair back to black.

'Here' she said. 'You're Aquilla Lestrange. You're mine and not mine…'

Aquilla nodded.

'You don't want to give me back to mommy' she said, not asked. Narcissa sighed and nodded.

'But I will' she said. 'When mommy is free… I'll give you back to her. Of course, if you want it…'

Aquilla looked away and nodded shyly.

'I'm soly' she said. 'You wele so good to me and I still want to be with mommy and daddy…'

Narcissa hugged her tightly.

'You know, Aquilla…' she said quietly. 'Mommy and daddy may never be free…'

Aquilla sobbed, still looking away.

'But… but you love me?' she asked.

'Yes, yes, we do. It is impossible not to love someone like you!'

Aquilla seemed satisfied and returned the hug. Narcissa regretted turning her hair black again. Maybe the girl could be going around as her daughter…

But as Narcissa was passing the photo of Lestranges hanging on Aquilla's wall, her sister in the photo frowned and made a threatening gesture. From her lips, Narcissa could read "She is mine". She chuckled.

'Don't worry, Bella' she said. 'You'll get her back as soon as possible…'

Still, Narcissa hoped that "as soon as possible" meant "by no means soon". But the Lestranges seemed glad.

'Auntie, whele al my cololed pencils?' Aquilla inquired. Narcissa didn't know, but she knew the easiest way to get them.

'_Accio_ colored pencils!' she said, flicking her wand. She caught them all in the air and handed them to Aquilla. Just like reading, drawing meant that the girl was nice and quiet for quite a long time. Sometimes even half an hour…

And for Narcissa, it meant half an hour only for Draco. The boy was rising seven already, and it was time to start teaching him about rhetoric and advanced etiquette. Narcissa wanted to wait with starting the same with Aquilla, as what the point of teaching rhetoric to someone who couldn't pronounce the R yet was? And keeping the girl busy with books and drawing stopped her from insisting on lessons "to be just like Draco".

In her left hand, Aquilla held a green pencil. In her right hand – the "safety cloth". With her tongue stuck out, she was drawing.

'And what should I dlaw next, Candy?' she asked. Of course, the kitty didn't answer. She just cleaned her paws once again and curled on the heater. Aquilla chuckled.

'You like walm a lot, Candy' she shook her head. 'Maybe I should tuln it off. It must be mole than eighteen deglees hele…'

Candy hissed. Aquilla laughed aloud.

'Just kidding' she said and got back to drawing. One drawing later she looked at the kitty again.

'Candy… I dlew something fol Auntie Cissa and Uncle Lucius, do you like it?'

She showed the picture to the cat. Candy tilted her head, yawned and curled again. Aquilla chuckled.

'I know, I know, Candy' she said. 'I should ask them.'

She stood up and stroked Candy gently. The kitty purred, making Aquilla stroke her even more before the girl went back to her drawings.

'You know, Candy, it's weild' Aquilla said, scratching her nose with the red pencil. The kitty looked at her and meowed in an asking way.

'The thing with my palents' Aquilla added seriously. 'I have nevel seen them. Only photos. And Mommy saw me last time when I was a baby. Daddy nevel saw me eithel. Only photos. Of coulse took this lettel I wlote to Mommy, and one to Daddy too, was gone. So I thought Santa took them and wanted to delivel…'

Candy purred. Aquilla hit her fist against the table.

'…but then I saw Uncle Lucius putting some gifts undel the Chlistmas Tlee. These mole delicate, which he couldn't tlust to house elves. See, Candy? They wele tenliking all the time, they wele tenliking that Santa exists. So I tenlike now that I still believe in Santa. And I bollowed an owl to send a thank you note to no-auntie Lomeda. So I tenlike I liked the gift flom hel. So she knows I know thele is no Santa. Why is thele no Santa, Candy?'

Of course, the kitty didn't answer, but she stroked herself against Aquilla's legs.

'Do you think it's good they all lied to us?' Aquilla frowned. 'No, not lied. Oh, I see a leason!' she jumped in place. 'If we knew it was flom them, we would tenlike we like theil gifts even if we did not like them, so they knew oul leal thoughts!'

Candy took her place on the heater again. Aquilla smiled at her and took her colored pencils again. She knew perfectly well what she wanted to draw this time. When she finished, she grabbed the drawing and dashed to Narcissa.

'Auntie! Auntie!' she squealed. 'I dlew this light now! Do you like it?'

Narcissa held the picture and did her best not to laugh. Of course, Aquilla drew something she wanted to have for herself…

'I do, Aquilla' she said as seriously as she could. 'And I'm sure mommy and daddy will absolutely love it. You definitely must keep it until they are free!'

Aquilla nodded with a smile.

'Then I done good?' she inquired.

'Yes! Yes, very good!'

In the picture, there was a bright green Dark Mark over four people – three were standing in a line and they were labeled, "DAD", "ME" and "MOM". The fourth was dead and labeled "MUDBLOOD SCUM".

_Two more to go! Oh, and this picture can be seen on my dA, link in my profile. Leave a review please!_


	59. Fear

_This chapter isn't the last one... yet. But close, close! The next one will be._

Bellatrix never dared to touch her daughter's drawing. She was afraid that touching would make it dirty, destroy it. But she watched it every while she could. It brought her comfort and hope every while she looked at it. _My daughter, my Aquilla is outside, I must be strong for her,_ she thought. It wasn't easy, but at least she had some anchor. She counted the scratched lines on the door and added one more. It was 28th August again. Exactly five years after the best and the worst thing in her life happened... and it was the day when dementors didn't find it easy to drown her in sorrow.

The sun was rising. The day was definitely going to be warm, there wasn't a single cloud on the sky. Bellatrix sat down with her back against the door and looked at the sky. She tilted her head as she heard Rodolphus singing _Happy Birthday_. She chuckled and joined him, wishing a very, very happy birthday to her daughter. _Because Aquilla isn't any close to dementors, and probably hasn't even seen any five years ago_, she thought.

Suddenly, some noise came from the corridor. Footsteps, loud, hard footsteps, nothing like Fudge or Lucius. And harsh voices. Rodolphus immediately stopped singing. Bellatrix moved away and pressed herself to the stone wall. Whoever it was, they stopped right in front of her cell. She did her best to listen, to hear everything they said.

'Bellatrix Lestrange' she heard one voice.

'Yes, it should be right here' another voice replied. Her heartbeat got even faster. Why would anyone look for her?

'You two' the first voice said, 'Go to the cell number 187 and get Rodolphus Lestrange. Make sure it's Rodolphus and not Rabastan!'

Bellatrix shook in horror. What did they plan to do with her husband and her? And why did they leave Rabastan alone?

She heard her cell door opening and she tried to press herself to the wall even more strongly. She was too weak to resist, so she let one of the men handcuff her and lead her out of her cell.

'Hey, hey, aren't you too harsh?' the second voice asked. 'We were told to cause her as little shock as possible.'

Owner of this voice pointed his wand at Bellatrix.

'_Tergeo_' he said. She was surprised. For literally years she hadn't been _clean_.

Then it dawned on her. No one would like to see the executed one dirty… she was definitely going to be executed, with lots of people watching her limp body then...

Not that she could do anything to avoid this. She lost most of her magical powers, along with her natural strength, so she barely could walk by herself for longer distance than along the cell and back. They – whoever _they_ were – half-leaded, half-pulled her out of the prison, pointing their wands at her all the time. Then they put her in something she would describe as "temporary cell" – she was kept there, along with Rod, Rabbit and… a few tears made their way out… Barty – before their sorry excuse for a trial. Soon another two _probably aurors_ came and pushed Rodolphus into the cell.

'Rod!' Bellatrix shrieked. Rodolphus ran up to her and tried to hug her, which was made impossible by the handcuffs, so they just laid their heads on each other's shoulders. Bellatrix felt a few tears on her shoulder and was pretty aware that she was crying as well.

'Bella' Rodolphus said softly. 'Started it together and will finish it together. Stay faithful to the very end, right?'

'…right' Bellatrix responded weakly. Rodolphus raised his hands and stroked her cheek gently.

'We... we won't die whole' he said. 'She's five already...'

Bellatrix nodded with a faint smile. Then one of the men who took Rodolphus pulled him again.

'Green sparks, get ready!' he ordered. Two men grabbed Bellatrix and two grabbed Rodolphus. The two Death Eaters looked at each other. And the men Disapparated with them.

Ministry of Magic, it was definitely this. And they'd been there before. The memories of their sorry excuse for a trial came so vivid again. Bellatrix thought about her own words with a sense of guilt. If she had only known about the tiny life in her womb, it would have all looked differently. Tiny life which was five years old already. Tiny life which was taken away from her and to her sister...

'Rabbit is alone' she whispered instead of drowning herself in guilt. Rodolphus sighed.

'He won't make it long by himself' he said sadly. 'He always needed support. He was always weaker than me.'

Bellatrix held her husband's hand. Together. Together and faithful. Until the very end.

'Do you think they will know?' she asked. Rodolphus nodded.

'They will for sure. Bella… I don't know if I should regret or be happy that we're here together…'

'I also don't know' Bellatrix hung her head. Eventually they both got to one door.

'You're going in there. They are waiting for you two already. Go without us, there's no need for us to watch. Remember there is no way of Apparation or Disapparation inside. Go' one of the aurors said and he removed their handcuffs. Bella and Rod looked at each other, at thin, unhealthy faces, in eyes seeming too big and faded, at hollow cheeks that used to be full in the past…

They kissed, feeling it was most probably the last time they could do so. Then Bellatrix held her husband's hand.

'I'm with you, Rod' she whispered. There wasn't much else she could do.

'And I'm with you, Bella' he whispered back, squeezing her hand in comforting gesture. Then he pushed the door and they came in, to meet their fate.

_Yes, not so long time no see the Lestranges... you probably didn't have enough time to miss them – but now, it's your last chance to review before the FINAL CHAPTER! Excited? Worried? Hopeful? Let me know! _


	60. End

_Final chapter! Enjoy it! And remember: don't be sad it's over – be happy it happened!_

'Mommy! Daddy!' the Lestranges heard a squeal and Bellatrix felt something running into her, about her waist level. She'd have fallen down if Rodolphus hadn't supported her.

'Aquilla!' Lucius Malfoy screamed, running up to them. 'What have I – and auntie Cissa – been telling you about running into people?'

'Soly, uncle' the girl, because it was a girl, said apologizing. Then she looked up. Her eyes met Bellatrix's.

'Mommy' the girl said, smiling. Bellatrix was so shocked that she didn't know what to do. She was brought here, handcuffed, only to… to meet her daughter? She crouched and hugged the girl tightly. She knew she was crying again, but she didn't care. She had the ultimate proof that her daughter was safe, healthy and knowing about her. Aquilla hugged her too and she looked at Rodolphus.

'Daddy, join' she asked and Rodolphus hugged both his daughter and his wife. Lucius felt unneeded. They were a family, a family that should live together, but was brutally separated…

'Aquilla' Bellatrix whispered.

'Yes. I'm Aquilla Bellatlix Lestlange' Aquilla said with pride. 'Mommy, don't cly…'

'I'm not… no, no, you're right, I'm crying. But it's not because I'm sad… it's because I'm happy, I'm very, very happy' Bellatrix hugged Aquilla even tighter.

'I'm happy too' Aquilla smiled. Lucius cleared his throat.

'You know what, here is a bench which you could use' he said. Rodolphus chuckled and sat on the bench, pulling his daughter on his lap. He was laughing and crying at the same time, hugging Aquilla. He felt a warm, tight embrace of his wife.

'Share her' Bellatrix said. Not that Rodolphus was willing to do so, he was too busy showering the girl with kisses. Aquilla's arms were around his neck and he was just the happiest man in the whole world. He was still shaking, and so was Bellatrix. Lucius couldn't resist: he took a photo of them. This way, he thought, Aquilla would have a reminder and proof of their love to her...

Rodolphus freed himself from his wife's embrace and looked at Lucius.

'Do you happen to have any comb?' he asked. Lucius nodded and handed him a small, pink comb.

'I've dreamed of doing this for literally years' Rodolphus said, combing his daughter's hair. The girl sat still, stroked by her mother. Bellatrix was humming a soft tune, which Lucius didn't recognize. He kept distance, leaving big space for the Lestranges. He watched Rodolphus plaiting Aquilla's hair in two braids. He could believe that the man had dreamed of plaiting his daughter's hair, but the braids came out uneven. Lucius didn't laugh though. Aquilla, on the other hand, did… mostly because Rodolphus buried his face in her tummy and was tickling her.

'Da… daddy, youl… youl beald tickles!' Aquilla chuckled. Bellatrix patted her husband's shoulder.

'Come on, Roddy… my turn' she said jealously, but Rodolphus paid no attention. He gazed at Aquilla.

'You're really my dream daughter' he sighed. 'Tell me, can you read yet?'

Aquilla nodded.

'I wasn't even foul when I lealned!' she said. Rodolphus hugged her tightly again.

'My, my smart girl' he said, truly touched. 'I am so proud of you… and you should remember that we are Lestranges, and we have a lot of pride in our hearts' he leaned towards her and whispered to her ear, 'and even more prejudice.'

Aquilla nodded and whispered back,

'I want to be a Death Eatel when I glow up, like you al.'

Bellatrix and Rodolphus looked at each other.

'But, sweetie…' Bellatrix said softly, 'do you know what Death Eaters do?'

'Yup!' Aquilla nodded. 'Crrrrucio.'

This word left the Lestranges speechless with awe – and Lucius, speechless with shock.

'Aquilla…' he said. 'Since when can you pronounce R?'

Aquilla shrugged and blinked. Lucius nodded, as he knew it was a sign for "I'll tell you when we're home".

'It was tiring to tenlike I can't say R yet' Aquilla said, looking at her father. Rodolphus stroked her again.

'My little actress' he said. 'Inherited Daddy's talent, didn't you?'

'Rod…' Bellatrix sighed again. What Rodolphus didn't understand, Aquilla did. The girl slipped down from her father's lap and climbed her mother's. She was still clutching her "safety cloth".

'Is that…' Bellatrix started and Aquilla nodded.

'It's from you. And this is from Daddy!' she pointed at her button pendant. 'Mommy, Daddy, do you know it's my birthday today? I'm five!'

'Yes, yes, we know' Bellatrix hugged her. 'Happy birthday.'

'It is' Aquilla replied, returning the hug. 'Oh, I have something for you!' she squealed and turned back to Lucius. 'Uncle, did you take these drawings?'

Lucius nodded and took a scroll out of his bag. Aquilla unrolled it and showed two drawings.

'This one is for you, Mommy' she said, handing one to Bellatrix. 'And this one is for you, Daddy!'

Rodolphus discretely wiped a tear off. He liked… no, loved the drawing.

'You'd have enough of these if you had her everyday' Lucius chuckled. Rodolphus shook his head.

'I don't think I could have enough of her ever' he said sadly. 'It's just not fair.'

'Enjoy your time with her then' Lucius said. Rodolphus nodded and slipped closer to his wife and daughter.

'I didn't even imagine that I could be so happy before the Dark Lord returns' he admitted. 'Aquilla, learn well. Learn spells and curses. For one day… one day you will be a warrior.'

Bellatrix smacked her husband.

'Not yet' she said. 'Aquilla, you're a little girl yet. And stay this way as long as necessary. Yes, learn spells and curses… but don't let anyone know how much you know. Let everyone see just a cute little girl… for if you're underestimated by your opponent, you'll defeat them easily.'

'I will, I will do this all!' Aquilla jumped in place. 'I want to make you proud, very proud of you…'

Rodolphus chuckled.

'Good girl' he said. 'I'm sure we will be very proud of you if you keep up.'

'You gave us these' Bellatrix touched her drawing, 'But it's your birthday… so you should be the one getting gifts, not us.'

Aquilla smiled.

'I got you. I wanted you and I got you!'

'That's not a good gift' Bellatrix frowned. 'We'll be gone soon…'

Aquilla hung her head down and sobbed. She used her "safety cloth" to wipe tears off. Suddenly Bellatrix smiled.

'Lucius… could I use your wand? Just one little spell…' she begged.

Lucius hesitated.

'But… but I'll be in trouble if you use it for…'

'I won't… I promise… I… I just want to give a birthday gift to my little girl here…'

Lucius sighed.

'Bella, I know that the two of you at large is the gift of Aquilla's dreams, but…'

'I can't even cast a spell which would break us free!' Bellatrix screamed. And Lucius realized she was telling the truth. Although reluctantly, he handed her his wand. Bellatrix pointed it at the "safety cloth". Within a few seconds, it turned into a stuffed cat toy. It was still the same cloth, it only changed shape. Lucius hid his wand back in his cane.

'Happy birthday, Aquilla' Bellatrix whispered, once again hugging her daughter. Aquilla hugged her back.

'Thank you, Mommy' she said. 'Uncle, do you think it's right time?'

Lucius nodded with a smile. Aquilla slipped down and stood in front of both her parents. She hugged her new toy cat, cleared her throat and stood her straight. And she began the story.

'Once upon a time, there was a Mommy and a Daddy who served the Dark Lord…'

_Big thanks to everyone who was reading this story. Big thanks to everyone who reviewed. Big thanks for being with me half a year._

_I should now thank all the authors who inspired me. This story contains references to their works, you may look for them. In random order, thanks to David and Leigh Eddings; Jane Austen; Jacek Kaczmarski; Niccolo Machiavelli; God and inspired authors; Zdzisław Nowak; Mikhail Bulgakov._

_I should also apologize to Joanne Kathleen Rowling for what I did with her characters… _

_I'm not leaving Aquilla forever; as I wrote before, I'll be writing a brand new story about her Hogwarts years. You may look forward to it! The title will be, most probably, „Reissue of her mother". It won't be very soon though, as I definitely want to finish my other stories before I start a new one._

_If you want to know some random facts about the story, visit my page at deviantArt (see my profile for link)._

_And now, when the story is over, please review! Please point me any flaws you've seen, anything you particularly liked, and you can also suggest me what you want to see in the sequel. Leave a review!_


End file.
